


Love Triumphs

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Divorced Jared, F/M, No Hate Against Gen!, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 49,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: AU (I love Gen, and love her with Jared. This is just  a request) Jared and Gen have split up, but are still friendly. You, the Reader have recently started acting on Supernatural, and have fallen in love with Jared. Both of you get hate due to the fact that you are much younger than he is.





	1. Meeting On Set

It had only taken three weeks. That was all it had taken for your heart to be taken by the tall, older yet decidedly goofy man that you happened to be working with. When your agent had called with the great news that you would be working on Supernatural, you had immediately become nervous, knowing you were not only taking on a new job, but also a new lifestyle. If the Supernatural fans liked you, and your character, you would have a family forever.

Things had started out great. The crew and cast had welcomed you with open arms. Your character had a recurring role, at least four or five episodes, hopefully more. An Angel that was friends with Castiel, helping out on a hard hunt. The main actors had been distant but kind, giving you the chance to get used to a friendly and welcoming set, so much different than the ones you had been on before. You had heard of Jared and Jensen before, how they were professional but goofy, and they certainly lived up to it. Often times you found yourself standing off to the side, laughing at their antics as they tried to make Misha or Mark mess up their lines.

It was about a week in when Jared caught up to you as you were walking back to your small, little trailer, surprising you. "Hey, Y/N!" He said breathlessly as he matched his long legged strides to your much smaller ones.

"Hi Jared." You said shyly, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. Truth be known you had started to find yourself falling for the tall man even though he hardly even glanced your way. But as you stayed in the background you had slowly seen the kind of man he was, the kind of man you wished you could find for yourself. You weren't even sure if he was ready for a relationship, seeing as how his divorce wasn't even a year old, and he had two small boys that they were still struggling with custody. The rumor was that it had ended amicably, but that could have just been for show. So, you stayed silent in the corner, watching and wishing, unable to be brave enough to make a move.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, grasping your elbow gently and pulling you to the nearly empty food tent. Sitting down on one side, you waited for him to speak. During that time you took the opportunity to look over his features. He truly was a handsome man, with his hazel eyes, the dimples that always seemed to show up because he was smiling and laughing so much. The mahogany hair he often kept hidden underneath those silly beanies of his. What drew you to him more than anything was the kindness shining underneath that good looking exterior. It was easy to see he had a kind heart, a big heart that he probably gave out more than was healthy for him. And that's what drew you to him more than anything.

"Y/N?" He asked, and you blushed, realizing he had started talking but you had been too distracted by his good looks.

"Sorry, lost in thought." You apologized, ducking your head to hide your red face.

"It's alright." He appeased you. "I was just apologizing for not doing this sooner."

"Doing what?" You asked, tucking your annoying hair back as it kept falling in front of your face.

You watched as he chewed on his bottom lip before speaking. "Talking to you, getting to know you. You've been so quiet, staying off to the side I wanted to make sure we weren't scaring you off."

"No, I'm sorry you would think that. I've just enjoyed watching you guys. How you work, how you can have fun and then go right back to being professional. Teasing and torturing your fellow actors. I'm just glad you haven't picked on me yet."

A huge smile broke out on his face, making him seem like the boy next door, even though he was at least ten years older than you. You, you were a couple of years out of high school, new to acting and living an adult life. But right now, the age difference didn't seem so daunting. "We were afraid to, afraid you would pack up and leave us. And you're such a good actress we didn't want that to happen!"

"I was afraid you didn't like me, and that's why you left me alone." You admitted, finding it easy to open up to this man.

"You have to let me make this up to you." He pleaded. "Let me take you out to dinner."

That was not what you had been expecting. While in a way it was what you wanted, you had been sure he wouldn't feel the same. "Are you sure?" You blurted out, no filter on your mouth.

He nodded, his hair falling over his forehead, into his face, and he hurriedly brushed it back. "I am sure. I've actually been wanting to ask you for a while, but I wasn't sure you would be okay with it."

Silently, you held back the little squeal you wanted to let out, elated that Jared was asking you out for dinner. It was so much more than you had expected, and you were beyond excited. "I am more than okay with it."

Soon after he had to go back to set, while you made your way to your small trailer, changing out of your characters clothing and slipping into your own simple outfit of fitted jeans and a sweatshirt. Something comfortable, even though you would be heading back to your apartment quickly to get changed for the upcoming date.

The drive was short, and you had plenty of time to shower and change before he was scheduled to pick you up. Rushing through your shower, you stood with your hair in a towel as you glanced through your closet, finally settling on a simple, deep plum swing dress. Pairing it with a pair of black flats, you blow dried your hair, adding some light make up just as your door bell rang. 

"Hi." You answered breathlessly, grabbing your purse and a light coat from beside the door.

"Wow, you look amazing." He answered, taking in your outfit. Holding his arm out, you took hold, letting him walk you to his car. 

During the short trip to the restaurant the two of you stayed quiet, Jared concentrating on the light traffic while you silently studied him. He had changed, probably in his work trailer, into a pair of black jeans, along with a nice button down. His hair was brushed back, once more in his style, a little bit more carefree than Sam's look. Pulling up in front of a nice steak restaurant, he let the Valet take the car while he placed his hand gently on your waist. 

His name was already on the waiting list, and you were quickly ushered in to the to a booth towards the back. Sitting down you watched as Jared went straight for the wine list, and you could have almost sworn his hands were shaking slightly. He kept his attention on the wine list, while you picked up the menu. Studying him more than the menu, you watched as he chewed on his lip.

"What type of wine do you prefer?" He asked you, and you had to hide a smile.

"Jared, look at me." You ordered, and he did so. "Do you know how old I am?"

He shook his head slightly, his hair moving with the movement. "I'm twenty. And while I might be old enough to drink up here, in America it's frowned on. So I'm not the best judge of wine."

You watched as his mouth opened up in shock, opening and closing multiple times before he finally spoke. "Twenty? I knew you were younger than me, but I never realized...um.. that's quite a difference in age."

Before you could answer, let him know that you had no problem with dating an older man, the waitress came to take your order. After letting Jared pick the wine, you ordered a steak. As soon as she was gone, you turned back to Jared. "It doesn't bother me, I hope you know that."

"It's just, here I am, finally throwing myself back in the dating game after my divorce, and the first girl that I've really felt something for is over ten years younger than me!" He babbled, and you could tell he was really shocked.

Reaching over, you grasped his hand in yours. "Please, don't freak out over this. Let's just enjoy dinner, okay? It's nice actually getting to know some of my costars."

He nodded, taking a drink of the wine that had just been placed on the table. "Okay. We can do that."

"So, I've heard that you have a couple of kids." You started, trying to turn the attention away from your age, and something he might be more comfortable to talk about. And you were right. Right away his face lit up, the mention of his kids bringing the somewhat awkward conversation into something much more relaxed.

"Yeah, I have two boys. Tom and Shep. Don't get to see them too much, but I love them dearly." He beamed with pride as he opened up his phone and showed you a picture.

"They're adorable!" You answered. "Why don't you get to see them that much?" You hadn't heard much about his divorce, and you were wondering if there was a custody battle going on.

"It's not Gen's fault. We ended things nicely, hell we're probably even closer now that we're just friends. But she's still in Texas, and I'm up here. Their lives are in Texas, and I can't pull them away from that even though I want to spend time with them."

It was easy to see how hurt he was over not seeing his kids, how big of a heart he truly had. "I bet your kids know how much you love them." You consoled him.

He smiled up at you, and you could sense at that moment, something about your date had changed. It was no longer the awkward, freaking out about your age type of date. Instead, you could see that your age was no longer starting to bother him as much, but you could see how much he desired you.


	2. The Next Morning

That next morning, after your date with Jared, you couldn't stop smiling. As you got ready for another busy day on set, you couldn't help but hum along with one of your favorite songs, grabbing your cup of coffee on the way out the door.

Driving through the main gate, you parked in your normal parking spot, waving at Misha as you walked past him. "You're in a good mood." He said, turning to walk with you. 

"Yes, I am." You answered, not ashamed that you were feeling good.

"I'm glad. It's about time you felt at home on set. None of us bite you know." He teased, and you knew you had been a little stand offish during your first week on set. Stopping suddenly, you waited for him to come back to you. 

"I'm sorry. It's just. This show has been going on for quite some time, and everyone is comfortable and friendly with each other. I wasn't sure where I fit in, or how long I would even be here." You admitted. Misha seemed easy to talk to, very open.

Grabbing your hand, he made sure you were looking at him. "Well, we're stuck with you for quite some time. So we will have to get to know each other, and you'll have to learn that we don't let anyone stand on the sidelines too long."

"Misha! Y/N!" Jared's voice rang out from beside you, and you turned a huge smile his way, Misha noticing right away. Looking at Jared, you noticed the scowl on his face, and saw exactly where he was looking at. Your hand dwarfed in Misha's. Misha must have realized what was going on, because he pulled his hand away from yours, raising his eyebrow as he looked at his friend. 

"I was just telling Y/N that it's about time she feels at home on set. I just wonder what made her open up." Misha hinted at, staring directly at Jared. Just then Jensen came up, wrapping a friendly arm around Misha's shoulder. 

"Are we having a cast meeting I didn't know about?" He teased.

"No, just Y/N deciding she wants to become a full fledged member of the Supernatural cast. She's gonna stop hiding off to the side." Misha explained, and while you had been thinking that, you were still a little unsure around these outgoing, handsome men. Ducking your head, you tried to hide the blush that had formed on your face from so many men giving you attention. 

"Good. Maybe she will want to come to that BBQ I'm hosting tonight." Jensen asked you, and you looked up at him. He wasn't just asking to be nice, you could see he really wanted you there. 

"Sure, I'd like that." You answered, just as Misha started pulling Jensen away.

"Good, Jared will give you the details." Jensen yelled over his shoulder as both men disappeared into the makeup trailer.

Laughing at the antics of the men, you turned your face up to face Jared, who was staring down at you with an unreadable expression on his face. Taking a hand, he brushed the hair away from your face, his hand lingering on your skin. 

"So, you were supposed to give me the details." You started, feeling a little nervous under his gaze. 

"Yeah, about that. Why don't I just pick you up, we can go together. That way you don't have to worry about the directions." He offered, and you nodded. "Good, then I'll see you on set soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon." You repeated, as he leaned down to press his lips gently against your cheek before loping off to join Jensen and Misha in the make up trailer.

As you walked towards your own trailer, you touched your cheek where his lips had just been. they had been soft and smooth, and you hoped you would feel them against your own soon. Lost in your own thought, you almost missed Mark who came walking up beside you. It seemed all the main cast were noticing your change in attitude, or they had grown tired of you staying quiet and off to the side. "Hi Mark."

"Hello Y/N. Lovely day isn't it." He said, his voice smooth.

Waiting to see what he wanted, you kept on walking, and soon enough he spoke again. "So, you and Moose, huh?"

Stopping in your tracks, you turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw him kissing your cheek back there. Didn't expect him to go after you, but I'm glad he's finally back out on the dating scene." He answered you.

"We, just...uh..." You blabbed, not knowing exactly what to say. You weren't sure if Jared wanted other people to know yet.

"It's alright. I won't say a thing. But Moose hasn't been his usual, goofy self after his divorce, and I hope you'll be able to change that." He told you, before waving his hand and walking off. He wasn't even dressed in his costume yet, but his attitude already matched that of his character. "Mark!" You yelled, making him stop. "You do know you're not Crowley, right?"

"Semantics, my dear." Was all he said as he continued walking.

Shaking your head, you finally made your way to your trailer, wondering what a strange, but wonderful morning it had been so far. 

As soon as you had made it to your trailer, you had been pulled back out. Quickly you had been outfitted, and made up as your character Maddie, and pushed onto set. The rest of the cast was already there, and Misha waved at you as you went to your spot beside him. 

The rest of the day you spent on your feet, doing take after take of a very hard fight scene. All of you were in it, including Mark, whose character had joined up with your group to fight a bunch of rouge demons. During one particularly hard scene, one of the extras let a punch fly a little too hard, and it connected with the side of your face. Falling backwards, your bottom hitting the ground, you held a hand to your face, as filming immediately stopped. 

"Y/N, are you okay?" Misha asked, crouching down next to you. He had been the one closest to you, the first one to reach you. 

Before you could answer, Jared had shown up, crouching down on the other side of you. Gently grasping your hand, he pulled it away, wincing at the bruises that was already starting to form. "That's going to leave a mark." Misha said.

Jared helped you to your feet, keeping his arm wrapped around your waist. Ignoring the curious stares of the crew, Jared started walking you off stage. "I have an ice pack in my trailer. But I do think we're done filming for the day."

Hearing the director confirm what Jared had said, you let him lead you the short distance to his trailer, where he helped you sit down on his couch. He left you alone for a moment, opening up his fridge to grab the ice pack. Making sure you were leaning back, he placed it on your cheek, before sitting down next to you. 

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, it's not too bad. Just a little tender." You assured him, just as Jensen opened the door.

"How's Y/N?" He asked Jared, coming in to stand in the kitchen.

"I'll live." You answered. "Hopefully you're planning on serving beer at the BBQ. Because I really could use one right now."

Jared grasped your hand. "Maybe we should just take you home, let you rest." He offered, but you shook your head, wincing at the movement. 

"No, a BBQ is exactly what I need. Especially with people that I want to become friends with." You answered, moving to your feet.


	3. Barbecue

Your face still sore, you kept the ice pack on as Jared drove the two of you to Jensen's BBQ. Zipping along the busy highway, Jared was humming slightly off key to the Pearl Jam song playing on the radio.

"I take it you're a Pearl Jam fan." You said, trying to take your attention off of your nerves and slightly aching cheek.

"Yep." He answered, giving you one of his megawatt smiles. "My all time favorite band."

"They are pretty cool." You answered, but truthfully your favorite band was_________. It was the right thing to say however, because he started going on about his favorite song, and the time he fangirled so hard when he met them. By the time he was pulling up in front of a nice house, you were laughing, the ice pack laying forgotten in the cup holder.

Looking up at the nice, two story house in front of you, you whistled. "Man, Jensen has some pretty nice taste."

"He does. But this isn't his. It's mine." Jared explained, and you raised an eyebrow at him. "Jensen just has an apartment in Vancouver, his main house is in Austin. So, when he decided we needed to have a BBQ, he decided he would host it, but at my house."

"This is yours?" You asked, as he pulled into the three car garage.

"Yeah. Well technically, it was Gen and mines, but now that she has the place in Texas, it's mine." He answered.

"It had to of been hard. Having to split everything up." You sympathized, but he just shrugged.

"It is what it is. She's happy now, and that's all that matters." He replied, not sounding sore about it. "I think we're both better off."

"Your happiness matters too." You told him, as he opened the garage door into his house. "And if that means with her, or without her, as long as you're happy."

Placing his large hand on your lower back, he guided you into the nicely decorated house. It had a very homey feel, with leather furniture, rugs, and a nice neutral color painted on the wall. "Can I tell you something?" He leaned down and whispered in your ear.

"Of course." You answered breathlessly, the heat of him against your back flustering you.

"I really wasn't. I felt lost. But then yesterday a beautiful woman smiled at me, and now I feel happier than I've been in a long time." He admitted, turning you to face him. With his hands still on your hips, you looked up at him, amazed at how fast everything seemed to be moving. Tilting your head up, you stared into his hazel eyes, amazed at how they showered some much emotion at you. 

"I'm glad I could be of help." Was all you could think to say, as his hands tightened against your hips.

"Jared, are you going to leave us out here all day?" Jensen yelled from the front door as he pounded against it. Sighing, Jared reached up, lightly cupping your still swollen cheek before guiding you to the front foyer. Opening the door, he stepped back, letting Jensen, Misha and Mark in. "The rest will be here soon." Jensen announced, his hands full of grocery bags. Taking them from him, he turned and headed back out, going for more. Misha and Mark had their hands full of beer and alcohol.

"This way." Jared announced, leading you into the kitchen. Sitting the bags down, you glanced around the large room, surprised at the well used feel to it. You had figured since he was now a bachelor, he lived on take out, but seeing his kitchen had you rethinking. It wasn't that it was messy, but there were no take out numbers on the fridge, and there were fresh seasonings on top of the stove. 

"Nice kitchen." You told him as you unpacked the bags. Jensen had brought plenty of food. Burgers and brats, ribs along with corn, already mixed potato salad, and a bunch of other items. "Wow, Jensen went all out."

"He always does." Jared said as he left the kitchen. Just then Jensen came back in, another bag of food in his hands. 

"Wow, how many people do you think you're feeding?" You teased him, as he grabbed the meat, ready to take it out to the BBQ.

"Well, Jared counts as at least four people, so we always need extra." He threw over his shoulder, and you followed him to the backyard. It was spacious, with a nice patio set up with built in fireplace and BBQ. Misha and Mark were already out there, Misha drinking a beer while Mark stuck to water.

Coming over to you, Misha glanced at your cheek. "Hopefully that clears up over the weekend. Otherwise makeup is going to have their hands full with you."

Playfully slapping him on the shoulder, you watched as more familiar people entered through the side gate. Staying off to the side a little bit, you watched as everyone interacted, giving hugs, or handshakes, looking friendly and comfortable with everyone. All you felt was awkward. All these people had known each other, some for many years. Yet you weren't good at opening up, and letting people in, and parties were always hard for you. 

"Y/N, you okay?" Jared spooked you as he came to stand next to you, your shoulder brushing his arm. Nodding, you took the chance to slip your arm through his, needing the comfort his touch provided.

"I'm just not good at these things." You admitted, watching as a group of boisterous men started throwing a football. Jensen was manning the BBQ, with Misha standing next to him. 

"Get togethers?" Jared asked, looking down at you. "They're easy. You just talk to people, get to know them."

Shrugging, you gave him a smile, even though it wasn't a hundred percent. "That's the problem. I'm not good at getting to know people. Unless it's you. I can open up to you."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently to yours, the catcalls of people noticing turning your cheeks a brilliant shade of red. 

It was a quick kiss, nothing more than his lips lightly touching yours. But when he pulled away, you instantly missed the contact. Giving you a wink, he headed over to the football game, just as Jensen came to stand next to you.

"Jared told me about your date last night." He started off. "I'm glad he's back out there, trying the dating scene again. I know he was worried, about the age difference. But I can see that you're good for him. That twinkle is back in his eye. So thank you for that. But please, I hope you aren't leading him on. He doesn't need that type of relationship right now."

Placing your hand on Jensen's shoulders, you comforted him. "It's more than that. I would never lead him on. I know it's early on, but I already care for him, a great deal."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He answered, before pulling you over to the BBQ. "Now you can help me get the food ready.""


	4. After Effects

The barbecue last late into the night, and you loved every minute of it. Everyone had been so nice, and you finally had the chance to get know more of the people you worked with. Jared had been attentive and funny, making you laugh so hard you cried you don't know how many times. 

It wasn't until midnight that most people started taking off, leaving just you, Jensen, and Misha. Mark had left early, needing to catch a flight so he could spend time with his lovely wife and new little baby. As Misha and Jensen cleaned up the empty beer bottles and glasses, you helped Jared bring in the left over food, wobbling slightly as you did.

"How much did you drink tonight?" He asked you, holding the door open for you.

"More than I normally do." You slurred slightly, feeling no pain. Laughing, he guided you into the kitchen, helping you set down the food. 

"Why don't you stay here for the night." He suggested, coming to stand in front of you, his hands on your waist. 

"Are you coming on to me?" You giggled, the alcohol making you silly. 

"Not that I don't want to, but I'm going to wait until you're not drunk." He told you. "I have plenty of room here."

"Okay." You yawned. 

Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, he guided you up the stairs, past a couple of rooms, opening the door at the far end. Stepping inside, you spun around, staring at the spacious room. "Is it yours?" You asked him, taking in the huge king size bed, covered in a gray and blue comforter. The walls were painted a light gray, but it didn't seem cold at all. 

"Yes it is." He answered, heading to the dresser on the far side, opening a drawer and pulling out a plain black t-shirt. "You can sleep in here tonight. And here's this." He said, handing you the shirt.

Without another thought, you pulled up your own shirt, leaving you standing there in your jeans and bra. Jared's mouth parted, and he tried hard to keep his eyes level with yours, even though you could see how much he wanted to look. Leaning down, you slipped off your shoes, before sliding your jeans down your legs.

"Y/N." He moaned, unable to control himself any longer. You watched as his eyes traveled up and down your bare body, before coming to rest back on your face. "You're beautiful."

Pulling the shirt over your head, you walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his open lips. "You're not so bad yourself."

Picking you up in his arms, you squealed at the surprise. Carrying you over to the bed, he dropped you down, where you bounced on the soft mattress. Pulling the sheet over you, he leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Sleep. Before I do something I know I'll regret."

"Why will you regret it?" You asked, another yawn sneaking out.

"Because I don't want you drunk for our first time together." He told you as he moved to leave the room. Before he even had the door closed, you were sound asleep.

_______________________________________________

Waking up with a pounding headache, you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, the light pouring in from the window pounding against your eyelids. You were warm, unbelievably warm, and more comfortable than your motel bed you were currently living in. Moving to stretch, you woke right up when an arm wrapped tighter around you. Opening your eyes, you were met with a broad expanse of bare skin, your hand spread across it. Your leg was tangled with someone else's, and you could hear whoever it was groaning as they slowly came to.

Racking your brain, you tried to remember what happened last night. You remembered the barbecue, drinking and having lots of fun. You didn't remember much after that though, which scared you.

"Morning." Came Jared's sleepy voice, and you tilted your head up to see his sleep filled hazel eyes staring down at you. "How are you feeling? You had quite a bit to drink."

"My head hurts. But Jared, what am I doing here? In your bed?" You asked him, moving away from his arms, sitting up, grateful that you were dressed in one of his shirts.

Pulling himself up so he lounged against the headboard, you couldn't help but stare at his nice physique. He was long and lean, but not without muscles. His entire chest rippled with the movement, his arms tightening, showing off how strong they were. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Shaking your head, he laughed heartily, before feeling bad for you. "After the barbecue, I convinced you to spend the night here. I gave you my shirt, and let you sleep in my bed. When I came up after cleaning, you were sound asleep, so I crawled in next to you. Nothing happened."

Slipping out of bed, he walked over to the dresser, dressed only in his boxers, and it was a wonderful sight. Nibbling on your lip, you watched as his back muscles flexed when he pulled on a pair of jeans, sighing when he covered all that glorious skin with a t-shirt. "Oh, there was one thing." He said, his hand on the door. Raising an eyebrow, you waited for him to continue. "You didn't mind stripping in front of me. And I didn't mind it one bit." He told you, before leaving you alone in his room.

Blushing, you grabbed your jeans from last night, throwing them on, leaving the t-shirt on before following him down the stairs. He was moving about in the kitchen, humming as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Y/N." Jensen said from the living room as you passed. He was lounging on the couch, the paper in his hands.

"Hey." You answered. 

"Glad you spent the night too. Didn't want you heading home with that much alcohol in your system." He told you before returning his attention back to his paper.

Taking the cup of coffee Jared held out to you, you took a sip just as their was a knock on the door. Glancing at Jared, he smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you last night. My kids are coming up to stay a couple of days! That should be them." He announced, before handing you his cup of coffee. From where you stood, you watched as he raced to the door, throwing it open. You saw two young boys throw themselves at Jared as Gen, his ex wife slowly walked into the foyer. Her eyes connected with yours, and she raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to her two kids. 

"Don't worry. It will be fun." Jensen told you, taking the cups of coffee from you before heading into the kitchen.


	5. Awkward Conversations

Frozen to your spot, you watched the interaction unfold between Jared, his kids and his ex wife. Not wanting to intrude, you thought about heading to the kitchen, joining Jensen and trying to hide. Before you could make a move, Jared was calling you over, a kid hanging off of each arm. 

Nervously, you walked over, hating this moment. Knowing that the woman he had first loved was sizing you up. She had a polite smile on, as she studied you closely. Stopping by Jared, you took a deep breath, before she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Gen, but you probably already knew that by now. And you are?"

"Y/N." You answered, shaking her manicured hand as the boys clambered all over their dad like he was a playground. 

"This is Tom and Shep. Sorry, they don't usually act like this, but they haven't seen their dad in a while." She told you, laughing as Shep accidentally pulled his Dad's hair. "Why don't you and I sit down with a cup of coffee, let the boys get this out of their system.

"Hey boys." Jensen said, coming from the kitchen. Squealing, Tom raced over, jumping into Jensen's arms. Leaving them behind, Gen guided you down the hallway. Turning to Jared for help, he just shrugged his shoulders, before heading with his kids outside. Leaving you to the mercy of his ex wife.

You weren't sure what was going to happen, or what Gen was going to say, so you stayed silent as she moved around the kitchen, still familiar with the layout. "So, you're on the show with Jared and Jensen. Must be a lot of fun." She chattered as she poured the both of you coffee. Motioning to sit at the small kitchen table, she hands you one, cupping her hands around the other. 

"It is. Well at least it's starting too. At first it was awkward, and I was shy, but then Jared..." You started, breaking off because you weren't exactly sure what you wanted to say. What Jared wanted her to know. 

"Go on." She insisted, a soft smile on her beautiful face. And that's when it hit you. How could you follow someone who was so beautiful, and seemed to have a sweet heart to match. You were no where near her league, how could Jared even look at someone like you. "Listen." She said, stopping your thoughts flooded with emotions. "I know this can't be easy for you. Jared said the two of you were just barely starting a relationship. And then I show up, the ex wife, and you probably expect me to be something like the wicked witch. Am I right?" 

Nodding slightly, you took a sip of your coffee. "But Jared told me the two of you ended things amicably. So I really wasn't sure how this was all going to go down. And he didn't tell me last night you and the kids were stopping by. But I hadn't planned on spending the night. But it was a barbecue, and I had too much to drink, and Jared was nice to let me stay..." You blabbed on, not wanting her to think you were the type of girl to sleep with a man so early in your relationship.

She held her hands up, letting you know she wasn't making any hasty decisions. "Truthfully? I'm glad you were here. It's about time Jared finally started dating again. I was worried he was still hung up on me. And you seem like a nice enough girl. But what are you? Twenty five?"

"Twenty." You answered, knowing that was a huge difference in age.

"Wow." She answered. "You're so young. Jared knows how young you are, right?"

Nodding, you heard the kids laughing as they came in from outside. "Do you think it's going to be a big problem?"

"For the two of you no, but for the rest of the world, probably. Jared's in the public eye a lot, and their going to be scrutinizing his every move. And the fact you are so much younger than him will definitely be brought up."

You knew that, but hearing it from someone else made you wonder if dating Jared would be a good thing after all. You didn't want to cause him any trouble, and it was still so early in your career. "I know this isn't how things usually work, but I like you. So if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to call me." She told you just as Jared and Jensen came walking in.

Standing up, Gen walked over, pressing a kiss to Jensen's cheek before kissing both of her boys. "You two be good for your daddy, and I'll see you on Monday."

"I'll drive you back." Jensen told her, waving by to you as he walked her out. 

"Isn't this a long way for her to come?" You asked Jared as the front door clicked shut.

"She comes up, drops the kids off and meets up with all of her friends. She usually enjoys it." He explained, as both of his kids looked up at you. 

Looking at Jared, you wondered if you should leave now, give him time with his kids. Turning you went to grab your purse, when he stopped you. "Y/N, I was thinking, if you don't mind that is. That maybe you could hang out with me and the boys today. Maybe go to the aquarium, eat dinner at this fun place downtown. What do you say?"

It was hard to resist three pairs of beautiful eyes pleading with you, and with a smile, you nodded. "Sounds like a fun day."

Telling his boys to get ready to go, Jared waited until they were gone before he pulled you into his arms. "I know this is a lot to ask you, especially since we haven't been together very long. But I want the boys to get to know you. It would mean a lot to me."

Standing up on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips gently to his, the beginning of a beard tickling your smooth skin. "Then I would be honored to." You told him, just as the boys reappeared with their coats in their hands.


	6. Weekend Fun

You hadn't planned on spending your entire weekend with Jared and his boys. Truthfully, you had planned on spending it in your small apartment, eating takeout food and catching up on the shows you had missed while filming. You hadn't expected to be having a great time, spending it at the aquarium, or the huge play park where you currently found yourself.

It was Sunday, and you were currently sitting on a park bench, sipping on a cold latte as you watched Jared's boys playing on the toys. Jared was off to the side, near a tree, talking on the phone. Yawning, you realized that this weekend had worn you out. It had been nonstop going since that morning they had been dropped off, on top of last week being a busy filming week. You truly couldn't wait until you could relax tonight in a bath before going to bed early.

"Y/N!" Shep exclaimed, running over to you with tears streaming down his face. Thinking quickly, you scooped him up, just as Tom came rushing over to join you. Quietly murmuring to the boy, you spotted the problem. He had a small gash on his elbow, a big deal for a little boy. Pulling your purse to you, you pulled out the small plastic bag you always carried with you. You always seemed to be needing bandaids yourself, so it came in handy today. After placing it on his wound, you continued to rock him in your arms just as Jared came back.

"Hey buddy, you want to come here." Jared asked, and you fully expected Shep to leave your lap and go to his daddy. Instead, he stayed tucked in your arms, and you shrugged your shoulders at Jared.

After a couple of minutes, Shep and Tom were off running again, leaving you and Jared sitting there once again. "Thanks for taking care of him." Jared told you, but you just shrugged it off.

"It's no big deal." You answered, but he leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours.

Yes it was. You kind of got thrown into all of this. Me, the kids, everything. And you've been such a trooper, and I wish I could show you how much I appreciate it." He said, his lips still close to yours.

"Maybe you could take me out on another date sometime." You suggested, just as his lips connected with yours once again.

Finally pulling away, he kept his hand gently cupped around your neck. "How about this weekend? We're both heading to the convention this weekend. Why don't we go out for dinner Saturday? Make it back in time to watch the rest of the concert?"

Nibbling on your lip, you agreed just as both boys, tired and ready for a nap came over. Grabbing all the items laying around, you ushered the boys towards Jared's car. After buckling them in, you climbed into the passenger seat. Jared hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot before both boys were sound asleep.

"Jared, do you mind dropping me off at my place? I really need to get some stuff done before we go back to work tomorrow." You asked him as he concentrated on driving.

Glancing over at you, you noticed guilt in his eyes. "Of course. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about the fact that we took up your entire weekend."

Reaching over, you grasped his hand with yours, needing to assure him. "Jared, don't be sorry. I had a blast. I really got to know you this weekend, and you're boys are amazing."

It wasn't much later that Jared was pulling in front of your apartment building. Leaning over, you pressed a light kiss to his cheeks, before moving to climb out of the car. As soon as you went to lightly shut it, Shep had woken up, looking at you with sleep filled eyes. "Y/N, where you going?"

"Home." You answered, watching as a pout filled his face.

"I don't want you to leave." He begged, and you felt your heart fill with love for these tiny, but wonderful boys. 

"We will hang out again soon. I promise." You assured him, turning to leave. Watching as Jared pulled out of the parking lot, you made your way to your apartment. Shutting the door, you slipped your shoes off, before heading straight for the bathroom. Filling the bathtub, you checked your phone, noticing a lot of twitter notifications. Thinking nothing of it, you sat your phone down off to the side, slipping into the hot water. Relaxing, you let your eyes drift shut, letting the water soothe your tired body.

Sitting there, relaxing, you kept hearing your phone buzzing on the counter. Wondering what was so important, you sighed, slipping out of the cooling water. Throwing on a fluffy robe, you grabbed your phone, noticing more notifications, along with a couple of text messages, especially from your best friend, Addy. Heading out of the bathroom, you poured yourself a glass of wine before opening the first text. It was from her, begging you to call her as soon as you got her text messages. Ignoring the rest of the notifications, you called her up immediately, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Y/N!" She exclaimed, her voice higher pitched than normal. Addy was your friend from high school, and through college. While she still lived in your home town, the two of you stayed in contact constantly, spending at least one weekend together a month when you could swing it. But with convention season heating up, the two of you hadn't hung out in almost two months.

"Hey Addy, everything okay?" You asked her, taking another sip of your wine.

"Not really." She answered. "Have you been on the internet lately?"

Wondering where she was going with this, you answered her. "No, I've been busy this weekend, and I can't wait to explain why."

You heard her sighing in the background. "Y/N, I have an idea. You're seeing Jared, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" You questioned her, knowing you hadn't said anything.

"There's new pictures of you floating around the internet. With Jared, and with his kids." She explained, but you still couldn't understand why that was such a big deal.

Sitting down on the couch, you waited for her to continue. And she didn't disappoint you. "Y/N, I'm glad you found someone. But, Y/N, he's so much older than you!"

"And that matters?" You asked angrily, hoping that she would have been on your side.

You heard her moving around in her apartment, hearing another sigh before she continued on. "It doesn't. Not to me. I know you, I know that you wouldn't have a relationship with an older man unless he truly mattered to you. But it's the people that don't know you that are having a problem with it."

"What are you trying to say?" You asked her.

"Look at your notifications. Just a warning, they are not pretty. Most people are hating on you right now. Not just because of the age difference, even thought that's huge. Also because they think you're stepping in to his ex wife's place, and she's still really liked in the fandom."

After thanking her for the heads up, you hung up the phone, before looking at the blinking light showing your notifications. Taking a deep breath, you clicked on it, surprised and hurt when you started reading them.


	7. Ruthless

It was hard getting up for work that next morning. After a mostly sleepless night, you had woken up before your alarm clock, seeing more notifications and even a couple of text messages. Wanting nothing more than to ignore them, you at least checked the text messages, seeing a couple from Jared, and one from your boss. Jared was concerned about you, needing to talk to you, while your boss was expecting a meeting as soon as you got to the lot.

Sighing, you rubbed your hand over your face. Today was going to be a horrible day, you just knew it, and the horrible things you had read last night kept running through your mind. People had been ruthless, mainly towards you, even though a couple had gone after Jared as well. Insults about going after an older man, about using him to further your career. You had been called everything from a gold digger to a slut, even a home breaker. You had always considered yourself a nice girl, one who was kind and cared about others. Having people say these things about you was hard to take, and you weren't sure what you were going to do.

Slipping out of bed, you slipped on a pair of leggings, along with a sweatshirt. Throwing your hair up in a messy bun, you knew it didn't matter. Make up would fix you up before you had to do any lines. If you had to do any lines, considering they might end your contract due to the negative publicity.

As you made your way out the door, your phone buzzed again, Jared calling you this time instead of texting. Answering it, you tried to make your voice sound even, though it was a little gravely from the crying you had done earlier. "Hey Jared."

"Y/N, are you okay?" He asked, his voice loud over the phone. "I've been trying to get a hold of you as soon as I heard."

"Jared, can we talk about this later? I'm on my way to work." You tried explaining, just as a big black Suburban pulled up in front of you. The back window rolled down, and Jared stuck his head out.

"Need a ride?" He asked, and you nodded. You didn't really, but you needed his comfort, and a chance to talk to him before you had to talk to your boss. Sliding in the back seat beside him, you saw Jensen and Cliff in the front seat. Glancing at Jared, you wondered how you could talk about any of this in front of them. "Don't worry about them. They both have your back too."

"Of course we do. Fans and media can be brutal, but hopefully we can figure out a way to get past this. They should lose interest soon." Jensen assured you, reaching back and squeezing your knee.

"Thanks Jen. But Jared, some of those comments, they were so horrible!" You exclaimed. "And now, having to talk to Jim about it, I'm nervous. What if this makes me lose my job?"

"We won't let that happen. We'll talk to Jim, and everything will work out. Trust me?" He asked you, and taking a deep breath you nodded. 

"I just never thought people would ever say those things about me." You told him, tears pooling in your eyes as you remembered them. "Why do they have to be so cruel?"

"People don't like it when other people are happy. It's a cruel world, and I'm sorry they've treated you like that. Maybe if I talk to Gen, she can send out a text or two, give her approval on your dating. She absolutely loved you by the way."

By this time you had arrived at the lot. Waving to Jensen and Cliff, you moved to head towards the offices, stealing yourself for the meeting. Jared shortened his stride to stay beside you, wrapping his fingers through yours, the touch comforting. "Don't worry. Jim's got our back." He whispered in your ear just before knocking on the office door.

Jim barked an enter, and the two of you walked inside, Jim gesturing to the chairs as he talked on the phone. "I don't care what people are saying, this stops here. It's just one set of pictures, and we will clean it up."

After hanging up the phone, Jim steepled his fingers together, looking at you, then Jared. "So, the two of you decided to make my life a lot harder."

"Jim, you know how the media is. They see something and blow it out of proportion." Jared started explaining, but Jim stopped him.

"So, you're telling me that the picture of the two of you kissing in a park while your sons played is photo shopped? Or just an accident?" Jim asked, not sounding angry, just curious.

"Jim, it's not a photo shop. Jared and I both recently started seeing each other, and it was bound to come out sooner or later." You told him. "And I'm willing to do anything you need in order to make this right." 

"Y/N..." Jared started just as Jim spoke up.

"So, if I told the two of you to stop seeing each other, you would?" He asked, and you could feel Jared tense up beside you. 

"No, of course not!" He argued. "It's our life, and the fans and the media will get used to the fact. But I'm not going to stop dating Y/N just because people think she's too young, or because they think I should still be with Gen."

"Actually, I wasn't going to suggest any of that." Jim said calmly. "I know it will be stressful for the two of you, and you will receive a lot of hate mail. But in the long run I think it could be good for our show. Publicity like this will bring more eyes our way. More eyes means higher ratings. Just don't do anything stupid." He warned, before ending the meeting.

As soon as you were out of the office, you took a deep breath, before Jared pulled you into his embrace. "Y/N, please don't take those things to heart. Jim has our back, sort of, and none of them are true."

"I know. I knew it would come to this. There's too much of an age difference, I knew people would object. But I don't care. You mean too much to me to just walk away for some unkind words." You told him, feeling his arms tightening around you.

"There's my girl. Like I always say, we just keep fighting. It's going to be hard, but together we will figure this out. The boys loved you, Gen thinks you're perfect for me, and I can't get you out of my mind."


	8. Unsure

The next few days at work were extremely awkward for you. Jared was being kind and understanding, even though you were shying away from him a little bit. The rest of the cast each came up, giving you words of encouragement, while the crew gave you kind smiles as they went about their duties. In between your scenes, you spent most of your time in your trailer, nervously chewing on your lip as you tried to decide what to do.

Jim had been right, the publicity, although negative, was still good for the show, and last night's episode had the highest rating of the year. The negative comments had slowly died down, as fans became enthralled with something new. You still knew you were going to stick with Jared, to give the relationship a chance, but you were trying to figure out the best way to go about it. Did you thumb your nose at the fans, making your relationship public and outgoing? Jim would probably like that the best, it would produce the most publicity. Or you could ask Jared to keep your relationship quiet, keeping it off of the social media, and just in private on set.

Truthfully, you had really considered option two. It would be the least hurtful of the two, at least for a while, if you hid it from those who did nothing but scorn. But you didn't want to hide your relationship. Sure, you were years younger than him, and he was coming off a divorce, but you were already feeling things for him you had never felt before. Why did age matter in a relationship if both people didn't care about it?

So here you were, once again hidden away in your trailer as Jared and Jensen finished the last scene of the day. You had planned on heading back to your small apartment earlier, but had lost track of time, just sitting and thinking. Your wardrobe was neatly folded off to the side, and you were dressed in slim back jeans, along with a hoodie. With nothing else to do, you had planned on hitting the store, grabbing some items for a simple meal, catching up on your favorite shows. 

Sighing, you finally pushed yourself to stand up, grabbing your keys as you shut the lights off in your trailer. Opening the door, you jumped when you saw the shadow of a man standing on your steps. Taking a step back, you were ready to slam the door shut again, when the shadow spoke, it's familiar voice calming you. "Y/N? Sorry if I scared you."

"Jared, damn it. About gave me a heart attack." You grumbled, stepping back and turning the lights back on. Following you into your trailer, he stood off to the side, his gaze looking you up and down, acting as if you weren't wearing your comfiest clothes. 

"Sorry, I just saw your car was still here, thought I could come talk to you." He explained, as you noticed he hadn't even taken the time to change from his Sam Winchester outfit. 

"I was just on my way out." You told him.

"Big plans?" He asked, as he glanced around your trailer, taking in the couple of picture frames off to the side, the only personal items in your trailer. 

"If you call cooking up a big dinner and watching TV big plans, then yeah sure. You?" You asked as you swung your keys nervously in your hand.

You watched as the tall man moved from foot to foot, looking a little nervous and shy. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner or something. It's like I've hardly seen you this week."

Quickly making a decision, you stepped forward, grabbing the lapel of his shirt. Stepping up on your tip toes, you pressed your lips to the side of his. "How about you stop by my house? I can still cook, and I'll pick up a movie or something."

He moved fast, faster than you had expected, pinning you against the wall before crushing his lips to yours. Letting him take control, you wished you could run your fingers through his hair. "Dinner sounds great." He whispered against your lips, before bounding out of your trailer, leaving you standing there shaking your head.

Finally forcing yourself to move, you locked your trailer before climbing into your car. Waving by to the guard at the gate, you headed to the closest grocery store. Planning something simple, you quickly made your way through, picking up an already made pie for dessert. Paying for the items, you turned towards home, unsurprised to see Jared already there, leaning against his car. Rushing over, he grabbed the bags, carrying them up the stairs as you unlocked the door.

Grateful that you had thought to clean last night, you led him into the tiny kitchen. Trying to maneuver in the small place with a person so large, you couldn't help but brush up against him multiple times as you went to put things away. "Why don't you go find a movie to watch? Dinner will be ready soon." You ordered, knowing if you didn't get him out of your way, food would not be finished. 

As soon as he was gone, you got busy, quickly starting the water for the pasta as you made the sauce. Hearing music coming from the living room, you glanced out the door to see Jared shaking his hips to something playing on the radio as he thumbed through your movies. 

"Really? Dancing without me?" You teased him, as he jumped around, a guilty look on his face. 

Holding out a hand, he took a step closer to you. Shaking your head, you backed into the doorway. "Jared no. I need to finish dinner." You argued, but he was not taking no for an answer. Grasping your hand, he pulled you into your miniscule living room. With your hand in his, he placed his other hand on your waist, moving to the music. Going with the flow, you let him take control, giggling as he swirled you around.

"Jared, okay, enough..." You stared, squealing when he dipped you. 

Laughing, you danced with him for a couple more minutes before you were finally able to peel yourself away from his arms. "Enough. Dinner's going to burn."

With him chuckling behind you, you stepped back into the kitchen, stirring the bubbling sauce as you added the noodles to the boiling water. As you added seasoning to the sauce, you felt arms wrap around your waist, Jared nuzzling against your neck. "I've missed having you in my arms." He whispered, pressing open mouthed kisses to your neck.

"Jared, it's only been like two days. And it's not like we were hot and heavy before that." You argued, even though you were tilting your neck so he had better access. 

"We need to fix that immediately." He told you, nibbling on your earlobe. 

"Why don't you get some wine from the fridge, dinner will be ready in a minute." You suggested, aching when his arms left you. Brushing past him, you drained the pasta, before mixing it with the sauce. Placing it on two plates, you handed one to Jared, switching it with the glass of wine he handed you. Settling next to him on the couch, you took a sip of the wine as he pressed play on the remote. 

"So, why stay in this little place? You can probably afford a nicer place by now." Jared asked you as the previews started playing. 

"I thought about it, but it's just me, and I spend most of my time at the studio anyways." You explained, laughing as he took a huge bite of pasta. 

With his mouth full, he mumbled something, but you were unable to understand him. Raising an eyebrow, you waited for him to repeat, shocked with what came out of his mouth. "Well, I've got a huge house. You could always just move in with me. Then you wouldn't be alone, and I wouldn't have to survive on take out. Because if this is any indication, you do a great job cooking!"


	9. Decisions

"What did you say?" You asked him, cocking your head to one side, sure you didn't hear him correctly. There was no way he had just asked you to move in with him. After all, the two of you hadn't been together very long, even long enough to officially call this a relationship. On top of that there was his kids, his ex wife, and the fandom who didn't seem to like the fact that the two of you were together. 

"I asked you to move in with me." He repeated like it was the easiest concept in the world. He was staring at you, a lock of his hair covering his eye. If you did know better, you would have thought he was at easy, like this was a normal every day conversation. But you could see the subtle differences. The way his eyes had narrowed, or the way he kept chewing on his lip. His long, lean leg was bouncing next to you, even more energy than he usually had.

"Jared, that's nice of you to offer, but..." You started arguing, even though you weren't sure why. It actually made sense, and you knew you were easily falling for him.

Grabbing your hands, he turned on your small couch to face you, his large body dwarfing your small piece of furniture. "Don't say no yet. Just please think about it. It will be perfect. We can ride in to work together, leave together. It will give us chance to see each other more, since our job doesn't leave much time for dates or what not. You don't even have to move in to my room, you can have your own room and everything." 

With your head and your heart fighting, you weren't sure what to do. A part of you really wanted to get out of this tiny hole in the wall, move in with him and see where things went. But the more logical part of you wanted to take things slow, especially since things had started off so rocky. 

Standing up suddenly, you took both of your empty plates into the kitchen, nervously nibbling on your lip as you thought hard. Rinsing off the plates, you felt Jared come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you tight to his sold body. "Please. I want you with me."

"Okay." You answered, surprising yourself. "But it has to still be kind of slow. I want my own room, at least at first. I like my own space, and moving in with you is a big step. I've never lived with anyone besides my parents, so this will be new to me. Can we keep it quiet too? With maybe only Jensen and Cliff knowing? I know Jim said he liked the publicity, but I don't want those type of negative, hurtful things being thrown my way."

As soon as you said okay, Jared had you picked up in his arms, swinging your through the small kitchen, and you were afraid he was going to hit the counter or something. "You won't regret this, I promise. When can you move in? Tonight?" He asked, as excited as a little puppy.

"Tonight?" You repeated. "But Jared, my place is a mess!" 

He looked around, shrugging his shoulders. "You don't have to take everything. Just what you need for a couple days, then we can pack this weekend, get you fully moved in."

Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer, you nodded. Leaning down, he pecked your lips before gesturing to the main part of your apartment. "You go back, I'll clean up the kitchen."

"I bought dessert." You argued, but he was already pushing you out of the room.

"We can have it at my place. And pack a swimsuit, I've got a hot tub." He ordered, before turning the sink on, getting ready to do dishes. Shaking your head at how quickly things had turned around, you went into your bedroom, glancing around, trying to figure out exactly what you should pack. Reaching into your closet to pull out your suitcase, you noticed your hands were shaking. You were nervous, and excited, and it was a little too much.

Taking a deep breath, you began shoving clothes into the suitcase, not paying much attention, just wanting to get it over with and head over to his place. Heading into the bathroom, you gathered items in there, your arms full as you went back into your room. Shoving everything into the suitcase, you pulled it into the living room.

Jared was almost done with the dishes, giving you a couple more minutes to grab other items that you might need. As you turned around once again, double checking for what seemed like the fifth time, Jared came into the room, wiping his hands on his pants. "All ready?"

Nodding, you grabbed your coat, before heading into the kitchen, pulling the cheesecake out of the fridge. Heading back into the main room, you saw Jared standing there, his keys in his hand, your suitcase in his hand. Reaching for it, he pulled it out of your reach. "Nope, I've got it."

The ride was quiet, both of you listening to the softly playing radio. Your thoughts were churning a mile a second. Wondering if you were doing the right thing, knowing this was probably too big a move, too fast. Hoping that the cast wouldn't think too poorly of you for moving in with him. 

It wasn't much later that Jared was pulling into his garage, grabbing your suitcase before you were even out of your seat. Holding the door open for you, Jared went straight into his kitchen, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Setting the cheesecake down, you took the offered drink, sipping at the smooth liquid. "Thought you might need this. It was such a quiet ride, I was worried you might be getting cold feet."

"No, I'm not. I don't think so." You babbled. "I just hope this isn't the wrong step." 

Reaching over, he wrapped his hand around your hip, pulling you tight to him. Reaching up, he brushed your hair back from your face. "I know for a fact this isn't. After Gen, I wasn't sure if I would ever feel like getting into a relationship again. But then I met you, and the age difference be damned. I can't help these feelings for you, and I don't want to. I want you here, with me. Even if it starts with you in a different bedroom, I need you here. It will all work out."

Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips softly to his before cupping his cheek. "You are such an amazing person. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You and me both babe" He answered, before grabbing your hand and leading you up the stairs. Letting yourself be led, you waited to see what he would do. Stopping in front of a door, he pushed it open, showing a beautiful, light yellow room with a four poster bed in the middle. "Does this work for you? It's next to my room in case you need me. But it's also your own personal space."

"It's great." You answered, stepping inside. A large window on the far wall overlooked his backyard, and it's own personal bathroom was off to the side. "Thank you for understanding. It's not that I don't want to share your bed. But I..."

"Shh, you don't have to explain." He said. "Now, let's head back down and enjoy that cheesecake of yours."


	10. Roomies

Waking up the next morning, it took some time for your groggy mind to remember why your bed was extra comfortable, or why the sun wasn't hitting you in the face like usual. Pulling on the sheets, you tried to cover your head, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. You didn't have to be on set until late that afternoon, and you loved to sleep in on those mornings. But you could literally feel the music as it pounded through the house. Not loud enough to actually hear the words, the beat was forceful enough that you knew sleeping was out of the question.

Yawning, you slipped out of the silky sheets, brushing your hair back from your face with your hands as you remembered why everything seemed so different. Last night had been your first night as Jared's roommate. The two of you had stayed up late into the night, enjoying the cheesecake you had bought, along with a couple of glasses of wine. When he had walked you to your door, kissing you on your cheek it had been after midnight, and you had fallen straight into bed. 

Still in your sleep shorts and tank top, you slipped out of your room, making your way down the stairs. The music was louder down here, coming from a room off of the garage. Heading straight for the kitchen, you poured yourself a cup of coffee just as the music turned off. You could hear footsteps seconds before a very sweaty, breathing hard Jared came into the kitchen, using a towel to wipe off the sweat from his face. He was wearing a tank top, along with basketball shorts, and you couldn't help but take in the muscular arms, and the thin but strong legs of his. Even sweaty the man looked amazing, and you wanted nothing more than for him to kiss you senseless.

"Sorry, did the music wake you?" He asked, before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Hopping up onto the counter, you took another sip before shrugging your shoulders.

"It was about time I was awake anyways." You told him, as came to stand in front of you.

"I'll try to remember to turn it down tomorrow. It's been a while since I've lived with anyone, and I didn't even think." He apologized, standing in between your legs, softly kissing you. "But it's nice having you here in the morning. Especially dressed like that." He told you, staring down at your tank top and shorts. 

"It was weird, waking up here." You started, watching as the smile kind of faltered on his face. "But I liked it."

"Now, how about breakfast?" He asked, stepping back. "I've got eggs, bacon, veggies."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you wanted me to move in because of my cooking." You teased, hopping down from the counter, getting busy on breakfast.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. The two of you moved about well in the kitchen, fixing up breakfast and munching away at the small table in the corner. Afterwards you split ways, heading up to your room to slowly get ready for the day. Jared emerged from his office as you came back down the stairs, dressed in your normal attire of jeans and a baseball tee. "Ready to get this show on the road?" He asked you, as he grabbed his keys. Following him, you climbed into the passenger seat, pulling out your phone as you did. "Isn't there a convention this weekend?" You asked him, scrolling through your calendar. 

"Of course there is. It's your first one." He replied, looking at you weirdly. Truthfully, you hadn't forgotten, but you were nervous, and with the added stress of your relationship with Jared, you weren't sure how it would go. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about it." You answered, as he concentrated on driving. "What if the fans are horrible to me? After what they said on the internet."

"It's a different type of atmosphere at the conventions. You will love it, and I will be there with you the entire time." He assured you just as he pulled into the studio's lot. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, you headed to your trailer, just in time for your fitting of the day. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Even though you weren't actually filming anything until that evening, you were kept busy.A new wardrobe was going to be in place for your character, and you had to be fitted for everything. Make up came and went, practicing a couple of different looks on you.

As you sat there, scrolling through your phone during a seldom quiet moment, a knock sounded on your door, and Jim stepped inside. "Y/N, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked you, and you nodded, putting your phone in your pocket.

Standing there awkwardly, he shoved his hands in his pockets before finally speaking. "I was just wondering how this relationship thing with Jared was going. It's been pretty quiet after that day in the park, and I was hoping that it didn't mess things up between the two of you."

"No, we're still together. In fact we've kind of stepped it up a little." You told him, wondering why your relationship was so important to him. 

"Good, good." He hummed. "Well, you see. The publicity your picture in the park brought us really spiked viewers, and I was hoping we'd be getting something like that again."

Frowning, you knew exactly what he was getting at. "You want to use our relationship to bolster viewers. Even if it's bad publicity."

"Bad publicity is still publicity. And it's not like I'm forcing anything. The two of you are together. Maybe you could just be...I don't know...seen a little bit more?" He offered.

"I'll think about it." You replied, just as your PA called you to set. Waiting for Jim to leave, you followed Stephanie to building A, where you would began filming a stressful scene with Jensen. Your character was involved with Dean, which made things even more interesting on set since you were dating Jared.

"Is everything okay?" Jensen whispered as the two of you stood on your marks, waiting for the director's say so. 

"They want to use Jared and I's relationship for publicity." You told him, watching as he frowned.

"Wait, weren't the two of you trying to keep it quiet? He told me you moved in, but as more of a roommate." He answered, but you didn't have a chance to answer. Switching over to your badass character, you tried to push everything behind you, concentrating on the fact that Dean was trying to push your character away

It was a grueling couple of hours before your scenes were filmed to the director's satisfaction, and you felt bad for pretending to slap Jensen as many times as you had. "Remind me to tell Jared not to get on your bad side." He teased, rubbing the cheek you might have accidentally hit once or twice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that close." You apologized for the fifth time. Slinging his arm over your shoulder, he walked with you to where the trailers were.

"It's all good." He assured you. "But for the other thing we talked about before. Do what feels comfortable. They can't force you to use your relationship for the show. If you and Jared want to keep it under wraps for now, then do it. The negativity and curiosity has already died down from that picture." 

"Thank you Jensen." You told him, giving him a quick hug before bounding up to your trailer. Quickly changing out of your costume, you slipped on your regular clothes just as Jared knocked on your door. 

"Your chariot awaits." He told you, bowing down to you, and you couldn't help the giggle that had escaped.

"How kind." You answered, letting him wrap his arm around you, pulling you tight to his body. Letting him open the car door for you, you slid into his car, waiting for him to climb into the driver's side.

"Jared, did Jim come talk to you?" You asked him as he waved goodbye to the night security guard.

"Nope." He answered, as he pulled out onto the interstate.

"Well, he came and talked to me. Told me that he wanted more publicity from our relationship."

Jared glanced your way, a frown on his face. "He had the nerve to say that? What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I didn't want to say no. I'm not a regular star like you are. He could kill my character off at any moment. I didn't want to get on his bad side." You explained, watching as he features darkened even more.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow. He has to know how stressful the first time was on you." Jared growled. 

"Jared, I don't want it to be a big issue." You told him. "I just want to be with you, damn all the things saying we shouldn't be. I know I'm a lot younger than you, but why does it have to be such a big deal. Why can't we just have a normal relationship?"

Reaching over, he squeezed your knee. "I wish we could have one too. But we're actors, and normal really isn't a thing for us."


	11. A New Campaign

Jared kept his word, heading into Jim's office as soon as he was done filming for the day. You had another scene to film, so your mind was kept occupied as you had to deal with Mark's character Crowley, who wanted to use your character as bait.

When the director finally yelled cut, you waved to Mark, heading back to your trailer, surprised to see Jared sitting on your step, waiting patiently for you. Opening the door, you let him follow you in. Pointing to the couch, you headed to your room, changing out of your character's costume, wearing the comfortable clothes you had come to set in. 

"So, how did it go?" You finally asked him once you joined him in the main room once again. He was staring down at his phone, a curious expression on his face.

"Not as well as I had hoped." He answered, before holding his phone out to you. "We will deal with this. It will be okay, I promise you."

With shaky hands, you took his phone, staring down at an entertainment news website. On their front page was a picture of you and Jared, with the headline reading, romance moving too fast? Skimming the article, you read about you and Jared starting to date, wincing as they covered your age gap not once but multiple times. It ended with the news of you moving in with him.

"How the hell do they know that?" You asked, knowing that the social media sites must be blowing up with this.

Jared shook his head, just as out of the loop as you were. "I have no clue. Went to talk to Jim, let him know we would run our relationship however we wanted, publicity be damned. But when I showed up, he had a huge smile on his face, and he showed me this. He seemed pretty pleased about it."

"Maybe he did it. I knew he wanted the publicity, but to pull this?" You sighed, knowing this was bound to happen, but you wish it hadn't happened so soon. "So, what do we do?"

"What do you want to do? You know I'll support any decision you make. So will Jensen, Misha, even Mark and my ex Gen."

"There's a convention this weekend, isn't there?" You asked him, your mind moving fast. When he nodded, you nibbled on your lip, deep in thought. "So, we know people will be asking all sorts of questions there too. Maybe you and I need to really come out with it, to the public, just as a yeah, it's happening and we don't care if you know sort of thing."

"But, I know you were worried about that. I don't want you doing this just because you think it's needed." He argued, pulling you into his arms.

"I do think it's needed. But I'm willing to let people know about our relationship. We will always have those that will put it down, no matter what. So I guess why not get it over with?"

Kissing your temple, he stayed silent, thinking. "So, how should we go about this? I don't really want Jim thinking it was all because of him. I'm still ticked at him for pushing our hand."

"Maybe we just post a pic of us online, or something simple like that?" You suggested. 

"I know what we can do. I was going to start a new campaign any day now, I even have the designs started. How about I get you to help me with that, and we can talk about our relationship on the video stream announcing it?"

"Are you sure? Because that's usually your and Jensen's thing. I don't want to get in the way of that." You argued, but you could see Jared had already made up his mind. 

"Of course I'm sure! You're a main actor on this show. Fans have always loved you. The design is nothing huge, just the saying along with a small design. We can head back to the house, film the video and get it started. That way it should be circulating enough by the time the convention rolls around."

"Okay." You answered, knowing this was the best shot at having your relationship back in your court.

___________________________________

"Alright, so I think it's time to start the video." Jared yelled up the stairs, as you finished changing into the shirt. Jared had a couple of the preliminary shirts in his office, and he had given you one as soon as you had gotten home. Slipping it on along with some leggings, you made sure your hair and make up were okay before heading back down the stairs to where Jared stood waiting, wearing the same shirt. "So, what do you think about the design?" He asked.

"I like it! It doesn't have your face on it." You teased, watching as he pretended to pout.

"You know you love this face." He sassed back as the two of you made your way to his patio. 

"I do. It's adorable." You answered, as he sat down on the chair. Moving to the chair next to him, you were surprised when he pulled you down on his lap. "Jared, but they won't be able to see your shirt!"

"They'll see yours. And this way we're both in the view of the camera." He tried explaining. "But I also just wanted you in my arms."

Shaking your head, you stayed where you were, letting him turn his phone on, messing with it for a moment before turning his gaze back on you. "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, you nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Pressing a button, you saw the screen light up, as people clicked on to watch. "Hey everyone, Jared and Y/N here with a very important announcement." He started while you kept your gaze on the screen, seeing the comments scrolling by fast.

"Hey everyone." You said when Jared gently poked your side.

"So, we have two things to talk about today. First thing. Y/N and I wanted to let you guys be the first one to hear. We're officially in a relationship." He continued on. "It's in it's early stages, but we're excited for it, and we hope that you are too."

"Jared means a lot to me, and I hope all of you can understand that. That age doesn't have to get in the way." You finally spoke up. 

"Now that that is out in the open, we have something else we would like to talk about. I wanted to start a new t-shirt campaign and Y/N was more than glad to assist me. I hope you take the chance to support my charity once again. And remember, to always keep fighting. There are always people out there willing to help. Who want to be there for you." Jared said, and without even thinking, you leaned back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Like Y/N. She has come to be my rock when I needed someone. I don't think I would be where I am without her."

"So please. Help us with this campaign, and help out those in need. It will mean so much to us." You finished off, before blowing a kiss to the screen. Pressing the off button, you looked up at Sam, hoping it had gone well. That the fans would be okay with everything.


	12. Babysitting

The next couple of days you purposefully stayed off of any social media. You knew there would be good along with the bad comments, but you couldn't handle seeing the bad ones. So instead of seeing any, you kept yourself busy, which was easy to do.

Filming all of your scenes on Wednesday, you had both Thursday and Friday off before heading to the convention late Friday evening. With plans on sleeping in, before reading through your mail that had gotten a little out of control, you had been surprised when a shy Jared knocked on your bedroom door.

"Hey Y/N, can we talk?" He asked, his tall, lanky body filling up the entire door frame. Patting the bed next to you, he came in, his body sinking down onto the bed, and you fell into him. Laughing, you went to push yourself up, when he just wrapped his arm around you, trapping you against his body.

"What's up?" You asked him, settling yourself against him. 

"So Gen had something come up, and needs someone to watch the kids today and half of tomorrow. I wanted to, but they couldn't reschedule my filming at all. I know the boys really liked you, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind. I know it's your days off, and I don't want you to feel obligated, but ...."

"Jared, stop." You told him. "I don't mind. Your boys are cute and I'd love to spend more time with them." You assured him.

"You're not just saying that to get in my pants are you? Just because we're together doesn't mean you have to take care of my sons too."

"Of course I want to get in your pants." You told him, more than ready to take your relationship to the next level. "But I want to do this. If we're going to be together, I need to form some sort of relationship with your kids. And this gives me the perfect opportunity." 

"Okay then. I'll call Gen and let her know." He told you, before pressing his lips gently to yours. "But I won't be here when they arrive. I've got to be on set in thirty minutes."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." You assured him, swatting him on the butt as he stood up. "Now go become Sam Winchester while I stay here and hang with the kids."

As soon as he was gone, you were up and heading for the shower. Not knowing how long it would take Gen to arrive, you wanted to be ready and not looking like a zombie when she showed up. Within fifteen minutes you were out of the shower, your hair in a simple braid, wearing a pair of leggings and a loose top. Heading downstairs, you double checked the pantry, making sure there were enough kid friendly snacks to at least last the day. As you went to check the fridge, the doorbell rang before the door was opened.

"Y/N?" Gen's voice rang out as a couple of little footsteps sounded throughout the hall.

"In the kitchen!" You yelled, just as two little bodies came barreling through, latching onto you. "Hey guys."

"We missed you." They both exclaimed, just as Gen came rounding the corner. She was dressed nicely, in a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt. 

"They were so excited when they heard they got to be with you today." She explained. "And thank you again. I know this is short notice, but they just asked me to do a small role, and I couldn't say no."

"It's no problem." You assured her. "I'm ready to hang with these two."

After assuring her a couple more times, she handed over a small bag with clothes and other items, along with a list of emergency numbers to call. After thanking you again, she was out the door, leaving you alone with a couple of smaller children. Which you weren't exactly used to being around.

"So guys. What do we do next?" You asked them, waiting to see what they wanted.

"Movies." Tom exclaimed, heading straight for the living room. Taking Shep's hand, you followed along, hoping that movie watching was an okay activity, and not something you would get yelled at for later.

After a heated discussion on what movie to watch, you settled on a newer cartoon. Settling on the couch, you were surprised when Tom curled up against your side and Shep landed on your lap. Letting them get comfortable, you kind of liked being so close to the kids.

About halfway through the movie, your phone rang, and you picked it up. "Hey Jared." You answered, watching as both boys became interested, asking for the phone.

"The boys there yet?" He asked, and you could hear Jensen in the background.

"Yep. We're watching a movie right now." You told him.

"And they're being good for you?" He asked before you heard them calling him back to set.

"Yep. Boys say a quick hi." You said, turning it to speakerphone. Both boys started talking fast, and you heard Jared say a fast love you before he had to hang up. 

"Is it time for lunch?" Shep asked. "I'm hungry."

Pausing the movie, you went back into the kitchen, letting the boys help make their own lunches. Munching alongside them, you really enjoyed their company. Both were very smart, and well behaved, and you could feel yourself being drawn in, falling for the sweet boys. 

After lunch, you finished the movie, both boys sound asleep by the time the credits played. Covering them with a blanket, you left them laying there, checking your phone to see another text from Jared. "Hope they aren't wearing you out too much."

"They are great. You have nothing to worry about." You assured him.

Grabbing your book, you sat on the chair beside them, staying quiet as they slept, enjoying the relaxing time. It didn't last long before they were both back up and ready for more fun. Wondering how to spend the rest of the day, you decided a walk around the neighborhood was in order. It would give you a chance to see the new place you were living, while keeping both of them occupied and moving.

Making sure you had the stroller just in case one became tired, along with a small bag of necessities, you began walking, with both boys beside you. Pointing out fun plants, or objects at people's houses, the boys were having lots of fun. It was on your way back that Shep became tired, and crawled into the stroller. With Tom still beside you, you began the trek back, just as a familiar car pulled up to the side.

"Need a ride?" Jared asked you, his sunglasses shading his face.

"I don't know. We're not supposed to take rides from strangers." You played along, but Tom looked past you, seeing his Dad.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed, rushing forward just as Jared opened the door. Stepping out, he picked Tom up easily, holding him up. 

"I was able to get done a little early, and thought maybe we could all have dinner together." He explained, before settling Tom into the backseat. Taking Shep, you put him on the other side as Jared tossed the stroller into the back. 

"I was just going to order pizza." You told Jared, and the boys started cheering.

"Pizza it is." He agreed. "Maybe we can have a picnic in our backyard."

"Sounds great." You answered, as Jared headed the car towards home.

"So, how was today?" He asked, his attention mainly on the road.

"It was great. I think we had fun. Did we have fun boys?" You asked them.

"Lots of fun!" Tom exclaimed. "We love Y/N!"

You could feel a huge smile on your face, matching the one on Jared's. It was nice knowing that you were creating a great relationship with Jared's kids, who were so important to him.


	13. Friday Morning

"But we don't want to leave Y/N." Tom pouted as Gen stood in the hallway. "She was super nice. She played with us, we watched a movie, and Dad even ordered pizza. Can't we stay one more day?" He begged.

Glancing at Gen, you waited to see how she would take it. They were her boys, her blood, and you were only the new girlfriend. "Well, maybe we could stay a little bit longer. That is, if Y/N doesn't mind?" She asked, looking at you.

Even though you still had to pack for the convention you were leaving for tonight, you couldn't say no to her. How would that look? Refusing to spend time with his ex and children. "Sure. I was just going to make myself some tea, would you like some?"

"That would be great. Boys, why don't you go play a little more." Gen suggested, watching as they ran out to the backyard. 

"Go join them, I'll bring our tea out." You told her, heading into the kitchen as she went outside, sitting on the patio. With the outdoor fireplace it wouldn't be too chilly this morning to sit outside. Once in the kitchen, you took a moment to compose yourself, reaching for the cups when your phone rang. 

Seeing that it was Jared, you quickly picked it up. "Hey sweetheart. How are things going? Gen pick the boys up yet?"He asked as you heard the sounds of the set behind him. 

"She's here. We're going to have some tea together before she leaves." You explained. "The boys weren't ready to leave yet."

"And you're okay with her being there?" He asked. "I know her and I have a friendly relationship still, but I know it must be kind of unnerving for you."

Sighing, you went about pouring the tea, grabbing some snacks for everyone as well. "She's a part of your life. The two of you share some pretty amazing kids, and I don't want to get in between that. So, I'm going to try, and get to know her."

"You're pretty amazing yourself, you know that?" He told you. "But listen, their calling me back to set. So, I'll see you around four this evening? I'll drop by the house, get changed and get my bag and we should make our flight."

"Sounds great." You answered, hanging up the phone and heading out the patio. The boys were busy playing, and Gen was sitting there, her arms wrapped around her as if she was cold. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to take that long, but Jared called."

Reaching over, you turned on the fireplace, and soon the two of you could feel warm air blowing your way. Handing her a cup, you sipped your own, watching the boys. "You have some really great kids." You told her, trying to break up the silence.

"Thank you. They really are sweet boys. And I'm glad they were able to spend some time with you." She said. "I have a feeling you and Jared are going to be together for a long time, and I don't want any bad feelings between any of us."

"Why are you so sweet?" You blurted out. "This just doesn't seem right. You're Jared's ex, I'm his new girlfriend. I always thought this was supposed to be awkward, full of tension and carefully hidden resentment." As you sat there, you couldn't believe what had actually just come out of your mouth. It was things you had been thinking, but you had never expected that you would actually come out and say them. And you didn't expect her to laugh.

"I wouldn't call myself sweet." She chuckled. "And maybe a couple of months ago I wouldn't have been so happy with this. But it's time for Jared to move on. And while my feelings for him might no longer be romantic, I still do care for the big goofball. That means getting to know his girlfriend, and hopefully becoming friends with her. I don't want my kids growing up with discord between the two houses, between two sets of parents. And, you seem pretty cool." 

"I think you're being extremely smart about this whole thing." You told her, just as she stood up.

"I'm trying. And that's all I can do. Hopefully one day I'll find another man in my life, and I'm hoping the two of you will react the same way." She said, before calling over her boys. "But for now, we need to get going. We're heading back down to Seattle."

"Maybe when you're back in town we can get together for a girl's day, or even lunch." You suggested as both boys came running over. 

"Do we have to go?" Shep asked, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Yeah, we've got a long road trip ahead of us." She told him, ruffling his hair. "But we'll see Y/N soon." 

Surprising you, both boys came rushing over to you, wrapping their arms around your hips. "Bye Y/N. We love you." They told you, and you leaned down, wrapping your arms around them. 

"Love you guys too. And it won't be long before we get to hang out again." You promised them, before they followed their Mom out of the house. As soon as they were gone, you went up to your room, looking at the clothes you had out for your trip to the convention. You weren't exactly sure what you wanted to wear so you had at least two outfits for each day, on top of your karaoke outfit for tonight. It would be cutting it close, by the time your plane landed, but you had promised them you would show up for at least part of the evening event. Jensen and Jared were going out bar hopping, while you took the time to get to know the other actors from your show. You had worked with Kim, and she was the one who had pleaded with you to come tonight.

Sighing, you couldn't lie to yourself any longer. You were nervous, and a little scared about this convention. It was your first convention, and it was also the first time you would be around fans after your relationship with Jared had started. You were afraid they were going to put you on the spot, or shun you. You weren't ready to deal with that type of negativity, and it made you want to cancel your appearance. 

Hearing your notification go off, you pulled your phone from your pocket. "Almost done packing yet? Maybe you could pack for me, lol." Jared teased. "I can't wait for the convention this weekend. You're going to love it. See you soon."

It was settled. You were going to that convention, and you weren't going to let the fans get you down. Hopefully, they would be supportive of your relationship with Jared, giving you the backing you so desperately wanted. You really wanted your relationship with Jared to work, and you weren't sure it would if there were too many variables opposing it.

With a determined smile on your face, you began folding your clothes, placing it into your suitcase before moving onto your bathroom. After making sure your make up and hair were done, you packed every beauty item you would need for the weekend. 

Dragging your suitcase down the stairs, you placed it by the garage, before making yourself a quick lunch. Heading back out onto the patio, you took a book with you, planning on relaxing for the next couple of hours until Jared showed up and you had to leave. Trying to ignore the butterflies that refused to leave your stomach, your nerves too strong to completely push away.


	14. Flying In

Lounging in the backyard, the book sliding from your grasp as you nodded off, you didn't hear Jared pull up, or the garage door open. As you sat there, just barely asleep, you didn't notice the cushion dipping. But you did feel the brush of his hand against your cheek, and the lips that grazed your own.

"Mmm." You mumbled, your eyes blinking open to stare up at Jared. "Is it already time for you to be home?"

With a deep chuckle he nodded. "I'm a little late actually. The last scene wouldn't work. But I noticed you packed for me."

"I did." You said, stretching your arms before he slid you over in the chair. Folding his large frame into the lounge next to you, he pulled you into his arms. "Jar, what are you doing? Don't we have to get going?" You asked, even though you found yourself snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"We have a couple of minutes, especially since my girlfriend was nice enough to pack for me." He replied, his hand rubbing your hip.

"Hmm, she sounds nice." You played along, loving the way his eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"She's amazing." He told you, leaning down and capturing your lips with his. "I'm so glad she said yes to going out with me."

"Even if she's a lot younger than you?" You asked, the fact still bothering you more than you cared to admit.

"Age doesn't mean anything." He insisted. "I don't care if your ten years younger than me, or ten years older, you're the one I want to be with."

"And I don't care that you're going to get gray haired and wrinkled before me." You teased, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at you. 

Smacking you on the butt, he pressed his lips against yours once again, playfully nibbling on your lip. "I betcha I'll look smoking hot as an old man."

Too caught up in his teeth nibbling on your lower lip, you didn't answer right away. Pressing your body tighter to his, you wrapped your arms up, threading your fingers through his hair. "Y/N." He groaned, his hands moving from your hips, cupping your butt as he pressed you tighter to him. "I want this, but not know." He muttered, his forehead against yours as he took deep, steadying breaths. "We don't have enough time. And for our first time I want to do it right."

"I get it." You agreed, reluctantly pulling away. Letting him stand up first, you joined him. "I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be ready in five."

________________________________________________

A short time later you were sitting next to Jared on the plane as it took off from Vancouver. Jensen and Misha were occupying the seats next to you, busy arguing about something. "You okay?" Jared asked you, seeing how stiff your body had become, the way your fingers kept tapping the arm rest. Reaching over, he turned his hand over, grasping your hand in his, threading his fingers through yours.

"Just a little nervous." You admitted. You had tried hard to keep your nervousness and concerns away from Jared, not wanting him to be anxious about this convention as well. You knew how much he loved conventions, and you didn't want to put a damper on that at all. 

"Y/N, there's nothing to be worried about. Conventions are super fun." He told you, as Misha leaned over your chair, his face inches from yours.

"You're nervous about the convention?" He asked. "I don't think the fans will be too hard on you. After all it is your first time. They usually wait until your seasoned before they start the torture."

Watching as Jared glared at Misha, you relaxed just a little bit. "Misha, you're aren't helping."

"Actually, he is." You told the both of them. "It's just my first time in the public eye since Jared and I became a couple, and the fans hadn't been the nicest at the start. I just hope they don't run me through the gauntlet when I get there." 

"I don't think that will happen." Jared assured you. "And one of us will be with you the entire time, so you don't have to worry."

You gave them both a smile, even though you weren't feeling that reassured. You knew how women could be, especially when your boyfriend was the one they were madly crushing on. They could be ruthless, and unkind, no doubt caring if they threw you under the bus or not. 

The rest of the plane trip was quiet, with you snuggling into Jared. Talking quietly to Jensen, he had his arm wrapped around you. It was nice, and comforting, and you couldn't imagine a better place to be.

Soon enough the plane was touching down, and Jared reached up, grabbing both of your carry on bags. With Jensen leading the way, you walked along with Jared. A car was already waiting for the four of you, Misha climbing into the front while you were squished between Jared and Jensen. Watching the new city pass by, you immediately wished you had more time to explore the city. But your days were jam packed with panels, autographs and photo ops. Not to mention karaoke tonight, and the concert tomorrow. You weren't singing, but Jensen was, and you didn't want to miss it.

Upon arriving at the hotel, you were a little disappointed to realize the staff had booked you your own room, and you wouldn't be sharing with Jared. "Hey, don't worry about it. They won't care if you don't use it." He whispered into your ear as you entered the elevator. 

"Maybe it's for the best." You whispered, watching as confusion etched his face. "Maybe for the convention, at least my first one, we should stay separate."

Pulling you tight against him, you gasped, looking back at Jensen and Misha who were in the elevators with you. But they just winked at you before turning their backs, giving you as much privacy as they could in the tight quarters. "I don't want to stay separate. I was hoping we could continue on our afternoon activities. But truthfully Y/N, I don't care what everyone else thinks. Sure, we're going to get backlash about our relationship. But that's no reason to push each other away."

"Are you sure?" You asked him, still feeling nervous and unsure about this whole weekend. And the room issue was doing nothing to help it.

"Of course I'm sure." He told you as Jensen and Misha left the elevator. "Stay with me. I want to wake up with you in my arms."


	15. Karaoke

"I had no idea karaoke would be so much fun!" I exclaimed, my arm around Brianna as we left the stage, heading back to the little room off of the stage. "It was absolutely crazy!"

"I knew you would like it." She answered, grabbing a bottle of water from the side table. Passing one to you, you pressed it against your neck, hot and a little sweaty.

"I mean, it's fun dancing and singing with all those fans, and it also gives us an excuse to wear these costumes." You said, gesturing down to the corset and black skirt you were currently wearing. Your hair was curled and tousled upon your head, with heeled black boots. Brianna was wearing about the same thing.

"What did Jared say when he saw you in this outfit?" She asked me just as we could hear another song start and the fans start cheering.

"He hasn't seen it yet." I told her. "He left with Jensen just as I was doing my hair. Something about seeing the sights of the town. Which no doubt meant they were checking out multiple bars. He might not be back until after I crash for the night."

"That's too bad. Because you are smoking girl, and he's missing out on his chance." She insisted just as Matt came rushing into the green room, breathing hard.

"I think I'm getting too old for this." He breathed out, his hands on his knees. But there was a huge smile on his face, and you could see how much he loved it.

"Bull shit." Brianna argued. "You're in better shape than any of us. Come on Y/N, let's head back up there." 

Letting her drag you up onto the stage, you waved at the crowds as Rob announced the next song and a group of girls came rushing up onto the stage. Heading over to them, you shared a mic, singing along, enjoying yourself immensely. This was your first karaoke, and you were sure it wouldn't be your last. 

After singing and laughing so much you had almost lost your voice, Karaoke was over. Yawning widely, you waved by to Brianna, ready to head up to your room and see if Jared had made it back yet or if he was still out gallivanting with Jensen still. As you rounded the corner, you could hear a couple of people talking. As you went to pass them, you heard your name mentioned, and you decided to wait a moment. If they were fans, you didn't want to talk to them. You didn't want to be rude, but you were tired, and it was late. 

"Can you believe Y/N had the nerve to show her face?" One of the faceless fans smarted off. A glutton for punishment, you stayed where you were to listen, hoping the other fan might stand up for you.

"I know, right? She thinks we want her here, but she's showed her true colors. Going after Jared, even though she's so much younger than him. It's probably just a publicity stunt. She's not that great of an actress, she's probably just using him to further her career."

"I agree. I've written the offices at Supernatural, asking them to have her removed from the show. We don't need some slut like her acting as a role model for the younger girls. It gives the wrong image."

With tears in your eyes, you pushed past them, ignoring the snickering behind you as you pressed the elevator button. Wishing the elevator would hurry up, you couldn't believe the nerve of the girls as they walked right up to you. "I hope you are miserable. Because you don't deserve Jared."

Walking away just as the elevator opened, you climbed inside quickly, pressing the button to your floor before letting the tears fall. Their words had hit deep, especially with everything else going on. You had been worried that things would be tough here, and you were right. Fans had seemed nice during the karaoke, but if those two were any indication, tomorrow might be a hard day.

Walking past your shared room with Jared, you went to the one the convention had booked for you. With all your thoughts and emotion running through you, you couldn't face the chance he might be in there. 

Unlocking the door, you walked into the darkened room, leaving it that way. Throwing yourself down on the bed, you curled into yourself, ignoring the corset as it cut into you. It was one thing, seeing people's cutting remarks on the internet, but a complete different thing hearing them in person. Actually have the audacity to say those things to your face.

A soft knock on your door had you quickly wiping the tears from your eyes. "Y/N, are you in there?"

You could pretend you weren't. But you didn't want to worry him. Trying to hide the fact that you had been crying, you opened the door, the light from the hallway shining into your room, but you were still bathed in shadows. "What are you doing in this room? I thought we had agreed upon sharing a room. Your stuff is still in there."

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." You answered softly, your voice a little deeper, hoarser because of the singing earlier. And also the tears. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing the tension in your shoulders even if he couldn't exactly see the tear trails upon your cheeks.

"I'm just tired. Let's get to bed." You answered, letting him take your hand. Walking beside him, you kept your head tilted down, knowing if he got one good look at you he would know instantly. And you didn't want to ruin the convention for him just because the fans hated you. 

Opening the door for you, he stepped to the side, letting you walk in front of him. "I'm glad I got to see you in your karaoke get up before you took it off. You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks." You sniffled, leaning over and grabbing your pajama's from the top of the bag. Tonight wasn't going the way you had hoped. Not at all. You had packed your prettiest pajama's, hoping the two of you could take your relationship to the next level. But the rude comments had left you reeling, and all you wanted to do now was climb into bed, and fall asleep. And hope that tomorrow, during your panel, you wouldn't have to answer to fans as rude as those two. 

Heading straight for the bathroom, you hoped that taking a couple of minutes by yourself would wash away the evidence of your tears. You didn't want to burden Jared with this information. You didn't want him mad at the fans when they were there to see him in the first place.


	16. Morning

The next morning you woke up, wrapped tightly in Jared's arms. Your face felt puffy from your crying last night, your eyes crusted and sore. "Morning beautiful." He whispered, once he saw you had begun stirring.

"Shush. I know I look a mess." You argued, but he just leaned down, pressing his lips gently to yours. 

"You look beautiful to me. But are you sure you're okay? You don't want to talk about anything?" He asked, still concerned over the way you had acted last night.

"Nope, I don't want to talk." You told him. "I just want to snuggle against you until we have to rush to get ready."

You could feel his chuckle before you heard it. It echoed deep in his chest, bursting out deep and low. "No matter how much I want that myself, I promised Jensen we would meet him for breakfast. In about an hour."

With a sigh, you moved away from the comfort of Jared's arms, stretching as you made your way into the bathroom. It was a little awkward, sharing the small space with Jared when the two of you had done nothing more than sleep in each other's arms. The man hadn't even seen you naked yet, and here you were, sharing a bathroom. Nervously, you stripped off your pajama's, keeping your back turned towards him as you readied yourself for the shower. Turning your head, you caught his eyes in the mirror, darkening as he took in your naked back. 

Nibbling on your lip, you turned the water on, squealing slightly when you felt Jared's arms wrap around you from behind, his lips nuzzling against the sensitive spot of your neck. Leaning back, you gave him better access, closing your eyes as you felt his stubble chafe against your skin. "Can I join you?" He asked huskily, turning you in his arms. 

"But what about breakfast?" You asked him, though you wanted nothing more. "Don't we have to meet Jensen?"

"No matter how much I want to, our first time isn't going to be in the shower. Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right?" He answered, pulling away from you for a moment. Missing his warmth, you covered your body with your hands, feeling self conscious. 

"Hey, don't hide that beautiful body." He insisted, as he stepped out of his boxers, and you forgot all about your self consciousness as you stared at the glory that was his body. Full of long, sinuous muscles, he was a thing of beauty, even though he probably wouldn't like hearing that. His chest was firm, his stomach tight. As your gaze traveled lower, your mouth grew dry at the sight before you. Not that you had been with many men, most of them still in the boy category, but he easily put them to shame. Thick and long, he wasn't even completely erect and he still was bigger than all of them. 

"Y/N." He said, stepping up to you. With his hands on your shoulders, he pushed you under the spray of the hot water, stepping up behind you. With your head under the spray of the water, you leaned back, closing your eyes. The shower was large, but seemed small and steamy with Sam at your front. Hearing him moving around, you kept your eyes closed, jumping a little when his hands started roaming your skin, sliding your body wash over it. As his hands drifted down lover, easily covering your breasts, you couldn't contain the moan that escaped through your lips. 

"You are so freaking beautiful." He breathed out, leaning in and soaking his head as his lips found yours again. 

"Jared." You begged, wanting more, needing more. 

"Shh. Tonight we will have all the time we need." He assured you, his hands still gliding over your skin. Once he was satisfied you were clean, he began massaging shampoo into your hair, his long fingers rubbing your scalp. 

"A girl could get used to this." You whispered, earning a chuckle from him.

"I sure hope so. Because I could get used to this as well." He agreed.

Leaning back, you let the shampoo rinse out of your hair, before smiling up at him. "My turn."

Filling your hand full of his amazing smelling body wash, you lathered it up before pressing your hands to his chest. Feeling the muscles clenching under your hands, you enjoyed feeling your slick hands run across his body. As you moved down his chest, towards his stomach, you could feel it jump, before his hand grasped yours. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think I'll finish. You go any lower and we will definitely not make breakfast."

With a disappointed glance, you rinsed your hands off, surprised when you felt his hand on your shoulder. "Want to?" He asked, holding out the shampoo.

Nodding you took it from him, before trying to figure out how this would work. With a chuckle, Jared knelt down in front of you, pressing a light kiss to your belly. Lathering the shampoo up, you ran your hands through his hair, loving having the silky locks in your hands. Massaging his scalp as he did yours, you lathered his hair up. Stepping back, you let him stand up, quickly rinsing his hair out.

Shutting the water off, he stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around you. Taking one for himself, he stepped into the main room, letting you work on your hair and make up while he dressed.

With only a couple minutes to spare, the two of you were finally ready. Reaching out, he grasped your hand, smiling down at you. "You seem happier."

Nodding, you realized it was true. With the intimate time in the shower, you had completely forgotten about the nasty things the fans had said about you. Hoping that nothing like that would happen the rest of the day, you kept a smile on your face. "I am happier. This morning was amazing. Thank you for it."

"No need to thank me. And it's just a promise of things to come." He promised you, just as the elevator opened.


	17. Panels

"Y/N, you'll be fine." Richard told you as he rubbed your back soothingly. "It's just a panel. It will go by faster than you can blink, and then you can come back here and hang out with me some more. Jared keeps you to himself way too much."

"Thanks. I just...I don't know." You muttered, not wanting him to know how much the idea of being in front of your fans was unnerving you. Especially after last night, and those two fans who had made it their mission to make you miserable.

As you readied yourself to head out on the stage, your phone buzzed in your pocket. Pulling it out, you relaxed a little seeing Jared's name. "Getting groped by a bunch of female fans. Hope your panel goes smoothly. Can't wait to finish what we started this morning."

His text was exactly what you needed. It relaxed you and left a soft smile on your face as you made your way onto the stage. A huge cheer went up as you stepped out from behind the curtain. Rob came bounding over, giving you a huge hug. "They seem like a fun crowd." He assured you before handing you the microphone.

"Hey everyone." You said as you perched carefully on the chair. "I hope everyone is having a great convention right now."

Slowly, you began to relax, enjoying the curious questions the fans lined up to asks. Nothing about your relationship. They seemed more interested in your character and her on screen chemistry with Sam. Relaxing as the panel went on, you thought you might get away without having a personal question asked.

"Alright, time for one last question." Rich said as he joined you on stage. "Then it's time to send Y/N back to her lumbering boyfriend."

Smiling at the one girl left on the side, you waited for her question. "My question is of a more personal type. I was wondering why you thought it was okay to be in a relationship with a man ten years older than you? One who had a wonderful family. Were you the reason they split up? And are you just using him to further your career?"

You could only sit there and stare at her. It was your worst nightmare, coming true, and you wanted to rush from the stage instead of answering them. "Y/N, you don't have to answer. She'll be taken from the convention for being rude." He whispered into your ear, as security moved to stand next to the girl asking the question.

"No, I'll answer it." You said, your voice slightly wavering as you tried to steel yourself. "I don't really think it's anyone's business, but I know it's on a lot of your minds. I had a lot of reservations when I first started seeing Jared. I knew there was the age difference, and it was big. Bigger than most. But I couldn't fight the attraction, and neither could he. He was completely out of his marriage, and if you'll ask Gen, she's completely on board with our relationship. No, I'm not using him to further my career. I know I'm new to this whole career thing, after all I'm only twenty. But I refuse to use something like this to make my career flourish. I care for Jared, deeply, and that's all that should matter. Now if you'll excuse me." You said, handing Richard your mic before walking off the stage. 

A smattering of applause sounded behind you, and you weren't sure how many fans you pissed off with your candor. But you didn't care. It was hard, having everyone questioning your relationship when all you wanted was to relish every moment of it. 

"Y/N, you okay?" Richard asked you as he joined you in the green room. "You were kind of blindsided back there."

"It's not the first time." You admitted. "A couple of girls last night were pretty rude too."

"Why didn't you say something?" Jared asked quietly from the doorway. "Is that why you were in your room last night?"

"I didn't want to worry you." You told him, grateful when he came up and wrapped you in his arms. "They were just so mean, and I hate that they can't be happy for me. I know it's because they're probably jealous, but it still hurts."

"I know, honey. I know." Jared tried consoling you. "During our panel I can try to set things straight. You shouldn't be the only one getting hate from this."

"Don't." You pleaded. "I think if we try to explain things anymore, or even argue about it, it will make matters worse. Let's just finish this weekend and go home." 

Pressing a kiss to your temple, he squeezed you tight. "A convention should be a fun thing to come too. Something that makes you feel even better about yourself. Not all this hate. I know you don't want me to, but this needs to be addressed."

"Thank you." You whispered. "You are so amazing."

"I know I am. Now let's get ready for our duo pictures." He told you, trying to lighten the mood. Waving bye to Richard, you let Jared drag you out of the green room. Heading towards the photo op rooms, Jared surprised you when he pushed open a door, pulling you into a small, empty room. Before you could even question his motives, he had you pressed up against the wall, his hands on either side of your head. With his lips inches from yours, his hazel eyes stared into your own. 

"Jared, what are you doing?" You asked him, just wishing he would kiss you already. 

"Reminding you that the fans aren't in control. That what we have is something special. Reminding you that age is just a number, and this." He said, pressing his hand to your heart. "This is what's important. The love we share for each other."

Pressing his lips gently to yours, his hand cupped your cheek. "That is all that matters. Not what those jealous girls think. Remember that." He told you, kissing your lips one more time. 

"Thank you Jared." You answered, squeezing his hand as you made your way back out into the hall.

"There you are!" Chris, the photographer yelled, sticking his head out of the door. "Jensen just finished up with his photos, so I'm ready for you now."

"What if they try something during photos?" You asked Jared, still hurting from the harsh words. 

"Then, Cliff will kick their ass out. I don't care how much they paid to be here, they don't need to be rude."


	18. End of the Convention

To say you were relieved that photos went well would be an understatement. Each fan, or group of fans were nice and courteous, even when asking for awkward, and sometimes the weirdest poses you had ever heard of. 

Soon, you were once again in the green room, Jared and Jensen at your side as you took a little break before the two men went onto the stage for their panel. Relaxing against Jared's chest, you watched as Jensen strummed his guitar. "You're really good at that." You told Jensen, feeling Jared stiffen a little behind you. "What? He is."

"I know he is. But I just realized you've never heard him play before." Jared explained before moving up and over to the snack tables, leaving you behind with Jensen.

"What was that?" You asked Jensen, hoping Jared's best friend would have a clue.

Sighing, Jensen put the guitar down. "I shouldn't tell you this. But Jared's been studying the guitar, and I think he wanted to surprise you with it. He doesn't feel like he's ever been good enough at singing to join the saturday concert, but he wants to impress you with it."

"Doesn't he realize I'm already impressed with everything he does? He doesn't need to sing or play an instrument to make me love him anymore." You insisted, but Jensen just shrugged. 

As he stood up, he glanced over at Jared once more before turning back to you. "You know that, I know that. But Jared's already lost one woman he loved, he's going to try to work hard to make sure he doesn't lose you too."

With that, he headed towards the stage entrance, just as the crowd started cheering. Standing up, you went to Jared who was about ready to head up with Jensen. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, you pulled him down to your height. "Go get em tiger." You told him, before pressing your lips firmly to his. "Get this show on the road so we can have some fun tonight." 

"Sounds good to me." He answered, just as his name was called and he was pulled on stage by Jensen. As the crowd screamed with excitement, you decided to make your way around to the side of the ballroom, where you could watch without being seen.

Standing there, you couldn't help but smile as both Jared and Jensen did a huge jump. Taking their seats, they started taking questions. At first they were mainly about the series, along with multiple questions about pranks on set. Wondering if you were going to be the only one getting razzed about your relationship, you were surprised when a girl timidly stepped up to the microphone. "Jared, I was just wondering if you would talk about your relationship with Y/N. I know there's been a lot of discussion and hate towards the two of you because of it. But I am all for it."

"Thank you for bringing that up. I was planning on talking about it." Jared said, his mood serious. "I know that some of you aren't happy that I'm together with Y/N. That she's too young, or I'm too old. That I should still be with Gen. But I just want to set the record straight, once and for all."

Waiting to see how he would handle it, you didn't miss the hushed whispers in the audience. "First of all, Gen and I are done. We are friends, that is it. We remain on good terms, which helps in the raising of our sons. Sure Y/N is a lot younger than I am, but to me age is just a number. I don't care that she's younger, and she doesn't seem to mind that I'm older."

"Yeah, Y/N doesn't care that you're getting gray hair and creaking joints." Jensen piped in, earning a chuckle from the audience. 

"So what I'm trying to say is this. If we don't mind, why can't you be happy for us? We care for each other, deeply, and I know that no matter how much you try to break us up, it won't work." He ended, and about half of the audience clapped while the others muttered among themselves.

Deciding to leave then, you went back to the green room, sitting down next to Mark Sheppard, who you were still nervous around. Sure, the two of you worked together, but he was gruff, and hard to read. "Hey Y/N, I heard the fans were giving you some fits earlier." He started talking, surprising you.

"It's been tough, you could say that." You answered, taking a sip of water.

"I think it's been more than tough. And I know how you feel. When I first started seeing my wife, we had somewhat of the same problem. She was a little younger, a fan. People thought she was just out to get an actor on the show, not caring which one. But we proved them wrong. It took some time, but soon they saw that we were really happy together. You need to stay strong, and soon they will see."

Sitting back in shock, you couldn't believe that Mark was not only helping you out, but he had talked to you more than you had ever heard before. "Thank you." Was all you could manage to say.

Just then Jared and Jensen came back from the stage, looking happy with themselves. Jared came over to you, pulling you up and into his arms. "Did you hear? I tried to set things straight between the fans and our relationship."

"I heard. You did a great job." You told him before pressing your lips to his. 

"Eww, get a room!" Rich exclaimed as he passed by. 

"Hey, before you do that a bunch of us are going out for food and drinks. You going to join us?" Rob asked as he came back from the stage, breathing hard. 

"I'm in." Jensen said, glancing at the two of you.

"Sure, if you want." You answered, and Jared nodded.

Soon, you were at a large table at a restaurant a couple blocks away from the motel. Surrounded by the rest of the cast that was still at the convention, you were currently going up against Brianna with shots. So far, you were only feeling a slight buzz, but you knew soon enough you would be completely hammered if you kept this up.

"Y/N, you really need to come to more conventions." She slurred, the alcohol kicking into her system faster than yours. "It's nice having another woman to hang out with. Especially one that can hold her liquor."

"Well, don't you live in Vancouver?" You asked her as your next shots arrived. Nodding, she handed you a shot, connecting hers with yours before downing it in one shot. "So we need to get together for lunch or drinks or something up there."

"It's a plan." She said before hiccuping. As you down your shot, Jared came over, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"Maybe you should lay off the alcohol." He whispered into your ear. "Don't want you to drunk that you pass out when we get back to the motel room."

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, you looked at your last shot, making a quick decision. "Sorry Brianna, I'm done with alcohol for the night. I want to be conscious to enjoy myself tonight."

"You go for it girl." Brianna high fived you, before wobbling her way down to the other end of the table, leaving you with Jared.


	19. That Evening

The rest of the night went smoothly, and was more fun than you ever expected. Everyone was amazing, and cool, and you found yourself laughing more than you had in a long time. Jared kept you by his side most of the night, his arm wrapped around your waist, usually running his hand up and down your side.   
“So Y/N, how long do you think they will keep your character on the show? Any chances of killing her off this year?” Rich asked as he came to stand next to you, his words slurring slightly. You didn’t take offense at his question. He was just trying to be friendly, and after all, he had directed you a couple of times already.   
“I hope not for a while. I love my character, and I don’t want to have to look for new work any time soon.” You answered, sensing the fact that Jared was staring down at you.   
“Is that the only reason?” He asked quietly.  
“Well, there’s also the fact that I wouldn’t be able to work with this giant every day. It is pretty nice having my boyfriend on set.” You continued.   
“I don’t know what you see in that moose, but it’s nice seeing the two of you happy.” He patted you heavily on the shoulder, and if Jared’s arm wasn’t around you, you would have fallen to the ground from the force of it.  
“We are happy.” You answered him as he walked away. “He’s a funny drunk.” You told Jared.  
“He’s just always funny. That man really needs his own comedy show.” Jared chuckled. “But what do you think about calling it a night?”  
“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all night, Mr. Padalecki.” You assured him, just as Jensen came walking over, yawning as he moved.  
“Guys, I’m beat. Any chance you’re ready to head back to the rooms, and we can ride together?” He asked, checking his watch.  
“We were just heading back.” You answered, waving by to Brianna, who winked at you from the other side of the room.  
“What was that wink for?” Jared noticed, and you just shrugged your shoulders.  
“I told her that we might be getting lucky later tonight.” You whispered, but Jensen still heard it.  
“Ew. Too much information guys. You’re both my friends, and I’m glad you’re happy, but I don’t need any details.” He teased, and you playfully smacked him on his shoulder.   
Following both men to the sidewalk, you took a breath of the cold night air, shivering in your simple shirt and jeans. “Here.” Jared said from behind you, taking off his coat and draping it over your shoulders. Cuddling into the warm fabric, you were wrapped in a cocoon of Jared’s unique scent. Sliding into the backseat of the car, you kept the coat wrapped around you, as Jared pulled you closer to his side. Resting your head on his shoulder, you closed your eyes. Almost lulled by the warmth of the coat around you and Jared by your side, you were almost asleep before the car made it to the motel.   
“Y/N, sweetie. We’re here.” Jared told you, gently shaking your shoulder. Forcing yourself awake, you sat up, rubbing at your eyes. Jensen was looking back from the front of the car, chuckling softly.  
“Y/N, you look like a little girl back there. You’re swimming in Jared’s coat, and with you rubbing your eyes. It’s funny.” Jensen laughed, and you stuck your tongue out at him. “Even more so.” He answered, climbing out of the car. “See ya guys in the morning.”  
As you slid out of the car, Jared came rushing around, pulling you to his side once again. Snuggled safely in his arms, you let him guide you to the elevator, grateful when it was just the two of you. You were wide awake and ready for the promise that Jared had made earlier. Placing your hand on his chest, you stood on your tip toes, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, waiting to see what he would do.  
“Y/N, you were almost falling asleep in the car.” Jared groaned, his hands roaming under his own coat, against your body. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”  
“Jared, I’ve been looking forward to this for a while. And I’m wide awake now.” You whispered against his lip, your hands reaching down and running under his shirt.  
“As much as I like this, let’s wait until we get to our room. Don’t really want to accidentally run into any fans.” He muttered, his lips still against yours.  
“Fine.” You pouted, just as the elevator dinged and you were stepping out on to the carpeted hallway. Your room was only a couple of steps away, and you couldn’t wait to get there and run your hands all over Jared.   
As he fumbled with the keycard, you pressed yourself against his back, lifting his shirt up and running your hands up and down his muscular stomach, feeling the muscles clench from your touch. “Y/N.” He warned, finally getting the door opened. Stepping inside, he pulled you in with him, slamming the door, all in one motion. Before you even knew what was happening, Jared had you pinned against the door, his knee pressing between your legs, holding you still as his lips plundered yours. Needy, and a little sloppy, Jared kissed as if he would die once his lips left yours. As he nibbled on your bottom lip, his hands ran down, sliding under his coat and your shirt. You could feel his callused hands moving up your stomach, before grasping your breast, still covered in your black bra.   
Arching your back, you wished there was not as much clothing in between the two of you. “Jared.” You breathed out once his mouth moved away from yours, trailing down your neck, finding the sensitive spot low and hidden, almost on your collarbone. “Please.”  
“Please what?” He answered, pressing his knee deliciously against your core, and you wanted to press down against it to relieve some of the building pressure.  
“Less clothes.” You answered him. Chuckling, he stepped back, easily stripping out of his flannel and t-shirt. Following suit, you shed his coat, tossing it haphazardly on the chair. Reaching for your t-shirt, Jared stopped you.   
“Let me.” He said gruffly. Reaching forward, his knuckles brushed against your bare skin, as he slowly pulled it up and over your head, leaving you standing there in your black bra and jeans. Bending down, you slipped your boots off as Jared did the same.   
As you stood back up, Jared grabbed you in his arms, tossing you onto the bed. “Let the fun begin.” He said, standing there and staring down at you.


	20. Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended the last part so abruptly!! I wasn’t feeling very good, and wanted to post at least something!! Oh, and if you don’t really care for smut, you can skip this chapter!

Sorry I ended the last part so abruptly!! I wasn’t feeling very good, and wanted to post at least something!! Oh, and if you don’t really care for smut, you can skip this chapter!  
"Let me." He said gruffly. Reaching forward, his knuckles brushed against your bare skin, as he slowly pulled it up and over your head, leaving you standing there in your black bra and jeans. Bending down, you slipped your boots off as Jared did the same.  
As you stood back up, Jared grabbed you in his arms, tossing you onto the bed. "Let the fun begin." He said, standing there and staring down at you.   
“Clothes off.” You ordered, and with a smile he complied. Pulling his shirt over his head, you watched as his sinuous muscles pulled and moved with the movement. Leaving his jeans on for a moment, he stepped towards you, and you nibbled on your lip, waiting for the moment his body was pressed against yours. “Come here.”  
“My, aren’t you bossy.” He teased, as he reached down and subtly adjusted himself in the confines of his jeans.   
“Well, since you are older than me, I’m not sure how long you’ll last, and I want to enjoy the moment.” You sassed, watching as his eyes darkened.  
“Is that a challenge?” He asked, his voice deep, and you liked the predatory look in his eyes.   
“It’s whatever you want it to be.” You answered. “As long as you hurry up and come here.”  
Surprising you, Jared grabbed your ankles, pulling you to the edge of the bed so your legs were hanging off. Leaning over you, he nibbled on your bottom lip, pulling slightly as his rough hand cupped your breast through the bra. Arching into his touch, you were ready for your bra to be gone. You wanted his skin against yours.   
Moving his lips down to your neck, he suckled as he roughly pulled away the cup of your bra, baring one breast to his hand. Kneading it, you could feel his leg in between yours, as his head dipped down, licking a line along your clavicle. “So freaking beautiful.” He whispered. “And mine.”  
The possessive tone in his words sent a shiver running through your body. Carding your fingers in his hair, you held on as his head moved south, his lips wrapping around your beaded nipple. Gently pulling with his mouth, his other hand moved to your other breast, giving it attention as well.  
“Jared.” You pleaded, needing more.  
“Patient.” He ordered, leaving your breasts alone as he pressed open mouthed kisses along your belly. Continuing to move south, he quickly opened the buttons to your jeans. Lifting your hips, you weren’t surprised when he pulled them and your underwear down in one swift motion. “You are a piece of art.” He whispered, staring down at the most intimate part of you. Blushing under his heated gaze, you only had a moment before he was leaning down, pressing kisses against your inner thigh.  
“Jared.” You begged again, moving your hips towards him, but with a smile on his face, he spread one of his large hands across your belly, easily holding you down. Moving past your thighs, he licked you, starting at your opening before swiping across your clit, sending electric currents straight throughout your body. Arching into his touch, you clenched your hands onto the bed sheets, moaning out his name. You could feel the slight chuckle as he took your clit between his lips, gently sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
Sure, you were only twenty, and had only been with a couple of men, but none had focused so strongly on the oral aspect of sex. Sure, they loved receiving blow jobs, but none had actually been interested in pleasuring you, so you really had no idea what to expect.

As his tongue swirled around your clit, you couldn’t contain the sounds coming out of your mouth, and Jared looked up, his lips covered in your slick, a smile on his face. “Don’t hold back. I love hearing you.”   
Moving his head back down, he kept his mouth around your clit, but you could feel his finger sliding through your folds, testing your entrance. Sliding one finger in, you moaned at the feeling. “You’re so freaking tight.” He groaned, his finger curling deep within you.  
Feeling like a coil was tightening in your lower stomach, you arched your back, pressing Jared’s face deeper against you. “Jared.” You warned, as you felt like you could explode. With a hard suckle on your clit, you closed your eyes, letting out a little scream as you came undone.  
Seconds pass by, and Jared was leaning against your hips, a huge smile on your face. Feeling lax, like your bones had melted away, you saw him smiling at you. “What?” You asked him.  
“You tasted amazing.” He told you, and you blushed deeply. Standing up, he shed his jeans and his boxers, his erection looking very impressive. Moving to kneel down and return the favor, he pressed his hands against your shoulders. “No, not this time. This time is all about you.” He promised, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a condom. Sliding it on, he surprised you when he climbed onto the bed, laying next to you.  
“What are you doing?” You asked him, running your hand down his chest, feeling his muscles clench as your hand traveled lower and lower. Wrapping your hand along his length, you squeezed gently, feeling his hips buck into your hand.  
“I want you to ride me.” He said simply, making you clench your thighs together. Sitting up, you straddled his stomach, your hair blanketing the two of you as you leaned down and pressed your lips to his.   
Doing nothing more than kissing for a couple of minutes, you could feel his erection pressing against your bottom. Smiling against his lips, you slid back a little bit, reaching and grabbing his cock with your hand. With a smile on your face, you rubbed his cock between your folds, clenching against nothing as the head rubbed against your clit. It was his turn to moan your name.  
Lining him up against your entrance, you slowly sank down on him, letting your tight walls slowly grow accustomed to his large size. With his hands laying heavily on your hips, he waited for you to take the lead. Slowly, you began moving up and down, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate him. The fullness was almost too much at first, but as you moved up and down, you loved the feeling.  
As he continued to let you lead, his hands moved up from your waist, both hands cupping and kneading at your breasts. Arching into his touch, you began moving faster, your hips slamming down on his. Soon the only sounds in the room were of your labored breathing and his grunts, and the sound of your skin slapping against his. Once you could feel yourself close to coming again, you lost your stride, and Jared placed his hands back on your hips, moving you up and down his cock.  
“I’m close.” You warned him, as he pistoned his hips up into you, hitting deep inside you. With a guttural moan, you came hard, losing your ability to hold yourself up. With your chest pressed against his sweaty one, you felt him continue to pound against you, coming soon after you with a cry of your name.  
Laying there, completely sated, you felt him wiping the sweaty hair from your brow. “That was freaking amazing.” He mumbled, his voice a little hoarse.  
“Not bad for an old guy.” You agreed.  
“Hey.” He argued halfheartedly.   
“Actually. You were great. This. This was really great.” You admitted, tilting your head up and pressing your lips sweetly to his jaw.  
“No argument here.” He answered, taking a deep breath, before covering the two of you with the sheet.


	21. Morning Fun

“Do we really have to get up?” You muttered, completely wrapped up in Jared’s arms. The sheet was pushed down towards your waist, your chest pressed tight to his. His long legs were tangled with yours, and you could feel his hand gently running along your hair.  
“I wish we didn’t. But we do have a panel together today. Then we’ll head back up to Vancouver. Maybe I’ll even get to hang out with my boys again.” He told you, his voice sounding wistful at seeing them. You hated the fact that he didn’t get to see them as much as he wanted. He was such an amazing father.  
“That sounds amazing. I love your two boys.” You told him, sighing before you sat up, brushing your tangled hair from your face. “Away from the stress of dealing with the fans, and what they could say.”  
”Well, hopefully what I told them yesterday will remind them that they were being rude.” He answered, reaching out and playfully swatting your butt.   
“I just want to be with you, happy and free to go as we please. Is that too much to ask?” You asked him, not really expecting an answer. You just needed to vent, to someone who understood exactly what you were going through.  
Sliding out of bed, he pulled you against him, one naked body against another. There was nothing sexual about it. This embrace was all about comforting, about being there for the other person. “Y/N, of course it’s not too much to ask. You’ve had to deal with so much more of this than I have, and that’s not okay. But I will be beside you, the entire time. You will never have to face the hate and rude comments by yourself.”   
“You are amazing.” You told him, standing on your tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. “Now, why don’t you come join me in the shower?”  
_______________________  
It was a full forty-five minutes later you heard a pounding on your door, a frustrated Jensen yelling through the wood. “Damn it guys! You’re going to be late!”  
“He’s such a Dad figure.” You told Jared, who almost chocked on his toothpaste.  
“He does have that persona. But don’t tell him that to his face.” Jared said, before the two of you made your way to the door. Jensen was standing outside, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.   
Shaking his head, he led the way. As soon as you stepped in front of the elevator it opened, and a smiling Cliff handed both you and Jared a cup of coffee.  
“Cliff, I love you.” You told him as you breathed in the heavenly scent.   
“Hey!” Jared said, pretending to be upset. “Are you cheating on me?”  
“Yep. Cliff is the love of my life. Sorry Jared.”  
“At least you’re in a good mood.” Jensen said from his spot beside Jared. “Sometimes when Jared sleeps in he’s grumpy.”  
“Did you sleep in?” You teased Jensen, who raised an eyebrow your way. “Don’t worry. We didn’t sleep in. We were just a little preoccupied.”  
“Too much information, especially this early in the morning.” Jensen exclaimed as your little group made your way through the back hallways, away from the prying eyes of fans. Stepping into the green room, you saw a yawning Rob, and a hung-over Richard.   
“Hey guys!” You exclaimed loudly, watching as Rich winced, before downing a couple of pills and some orange juice.   
“Not so loud. Please.” He whispered, before going over and crawling on to the couch. Feeling sorry for the poor man, you followed him over, sitting next to him and brushing the hair back from his face.   
“Dang Y/N!” Jared exclaimed. “First Cliff, now Rich? Who you going to go for next? Rob?”  
You could tell he was still teasing you. Glancing over at Rob, you winked at the poor man who looked utterly confused and more than a little nervous. You didn’t blame him, not one bit. Even though Jared was nothing but a big teddy bear, he did look extremely intimidating.   
“Rob is pretty cute.” You played along, watching as Rob gulped nervously. Just then, Rich scooted over, laying his head in your lap. “Maybe you won’t drink so much next time.” You chided him, and he groaned.   
Standing up, he carefully made his way towards the stage, ready to go on and get the crowd ready for you and Jared. Following behind, you watched as he quickly transformed from the hungover, shell of a man, to one bubbly and hilarious.  
“How did he do that?” You asked Jared, who came up to stand next to you.  
“It’s a mystery to all of us.” He said, shaking his head as Rich started dancing outrageously on stage. “Are you ready?”  
“Is it bad if I say no?” You asked him, nervous and still unsettled about what the fans might ask.   
“Y/N, the staff know, and are screening questions. Between that, and my talk yesterday, we should be okay. And I’ll be up there with you the entire time.” He assured you, giving you a quick peck on the lips.   
Taking a deep breath, you pasted a smile on your face, before taking Jared’s hand and rushing the stage. Rob was currently playing a song with his band as the two of you came on stage, getting drowned out by the cheers from the fans.   
Waving to everyone, you walked to both sides of the stage before sitting down in one of the chairs they had provided. Jared walked over, giving Rich a huge hug, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the wincing Rich. After picking Rob up in a huge hug, Jared finally came over to sit next to you. Unhappy with the way the chair was facing, he turned it, settling it backwards. Climbing up on it, he threw his long legs over the front, looking much like a human pretzel. Almost immediately he lost of one of shoes, to the delight of the crowd.  
With a huge pout on his face, he stared down at his sock, making the crowd laugh even harder. Shaking your head, you got off your chair, picking it up. With a big show, you put it back on his foot, as Jared fluttered a hand in front of his face, looking ridiculous.   
“My hero!” He exclaimed, his voice unnaturally high, and you could hear the crowd roaring behind you.   
“How about we just go ahead and take questions.” You stated, but his goofy antics had done their job. You were no longer nervous, and you were ready for the start of your panel.


	22. Surprise Visitors

The questions started off easily, relaxing both you and Jared. Questions about the upcoming episodes were easy to answer, especially since you weren’t allowed to give out spoilers. Then there were the onset questions. Fans always loved hearing about Jared and Jensen goofing off, and you had plenty of those stories stacked up for moments like this.  
“There was this one time.” You started, smiling as Jared stared wide eyed your way. He had no idea which story you were planning to tell. It could be one of the normal, everyday ones. Or, there were a couple of extremely embarrassing ones that you had assured him you would never tell. “It was freaking cold outside, and of course we were filming in it.”  
Jared nodded, a little sigh of relief on his face when he realized what story you were going to give them. “Jared didn’t have as much to film as Jensen or me that day, so he was lucky enough to be bundled up in his trailer, with the heater going.”  
“Hey, it wasn’t my fault your character had too…” He started, then stopped, realizing that this episode hadn’t aired yet. The fans groaned, hoping for a little spoiler. “Sorry, that would have given too much away.” He apologized to the fans.  
“Well, anyways. There were Jensen and I, freezing our asses off, annoyed that Jared was probably snug in his trailer. So, we came up with a plan. If we were freezing cold, he needed to be too. And with them trying to get things set up in the snow, we had plenty of time.”  
“I still haven’t gotten you back for this.” He said.  
“So, Jensen and I both picked up as much snow as we could, placing it in a bucket. I snuck into Jared’s trailer, and of course he was taking a nap, sprawled out across his bed.” You continued.  
“Hey! We had worked late into the night last night!” He argued.  
“So, Jensen joined me, and we dumped all the snow around Jared, who was oblivious. It took him almost five minutes before he started shivering, and finally woke up.”  
“I think I got a cold because of that.” He grumbled.  
After the fan thanked you, you could hear a commotion off stage behind you. Raising an eyebrow at Jared, he just shrugged, just as Jensen’s voice came over the speakers. “Hey Jared, you want a couple of little surprises?”  
Standing up, he shrugged his shoulders to the fans. “Of course. I love surprises.”  
“Dad!!” Jared’s boys screamed as they came running onto the stage. Handing you the mic, he squatted town, wrapping both boys in his oversized embrace. Standing up easily, he held onto them. It was easy to see how much having them there meant to him, and you glanced to the back of the curtain, seeing Gen standing there.  
Giving him time on set, you went to the back of the stage. “This is a great surprise Gen!”   
“The boys were missing Dad, and we were flying home. Thought we could make a detour and say hi.” She explained as you gave her a quick hug. Heading back up onto the stage, you had a huge smile on your face as both boys jumped into your arms, giving you a huge hug.  
“Y/N, we missed you too!” Tom exclaimed, pressing a kiss to your cheek, surprising you.   
After a couple of minutes passed by, Gen came up, taking the boys hands. “You’ll see your Dad, hopefully tonight for dinner before we head home.”  
“That sounds great.” Jared agreed, watching as his boys left the stage, leaving just you and him up there. “Wasn’t that a great surprise?” You asked the crowd, settling back onto your seat, Jared’s hand squeezing your own.   
“Best surprise ever.” He agreed. “But shall we get on with the questions?”  
Pointing to a fan standing off in the shadows, you waited for them to ask their question. “Hi, my name’s Brandy. And my question is for Y/N.”  
“Shoot.” You answered, holding the mic up close to your face.  
“I know that Jared gave us all the talk yesterday. About how this relationship is your business. And that he doesn’t mind the fact that you are so much younger than him.” She continued, your heart beating fast as you waited for her to finish her question. “I just don’t get it. Sure, I guess you’re pretty, and young, and probably follow him around like a lost little puppy. But you’re just probably his rebound after Gen. So why do you keep pushing yourself in our faces? Sure, you’re an actress on set, but your character could die off anytime soon. I just think you need to stop using Jared, and do us all a favor. Move on with your life. Give Jared the chance to go back to Gen, and have his happy little life once again. Not with a homewrecker like you. Leave his kids alone. They don’t need you in their lives.” She finished, just as security came rushing over to her.  
You could feel the tension in your body. Your muscles were so tight your hands were shaking, and you had to fight off the urge to either punch her, or run away from the confrontation. Jared still had his hand on yours, squeezing it tight as he raised his mic, ready to defend you.  
Shaking your head, you stopped him before speaking yourself. “Listen, I don’t know what I did to upset so many of you guys. I know that some, not all, think that I’m too young for Jared. That we’re not going to last. But that’s our issues to deal with, not yours. It’s our relationship, and no matter what you guys say, it’s not going to change that fact. So please, can’t you just be happy for us. Happy for Jared that he might have found another love of his life?” Your voice broke at the end of your sentence, tears filling your eyes. Handing your mic to Jared, you left the stage, even though you knew it would do nothing but add fuel to the fire.   
Rich and Rob were standing off to the side, both with sad faces as they tried to reach for you. Shaking your head, you walked past them, into the green room. Your vision blurred with tears, you didn’t see the little bodies as they raced forward, wrapping around your legs. “Y/N, don’t cry!” Shep exclaimed, and you tried wiping the tears away, hating the fact that they had to see you upset.  
“That lady wasn’t nice.” Tom told you. “We love you. Daddy loves you. Why was she so mean?”  
You could see that they were really upset about what the lady had said. Forgetting your own torment for the moment, you squatted down, just as Gen came back from the bathroom. “Hey guys, it’s alright. They don’t know how awesome we are together. They just liked having your Mommy and Daddy together, and they don’t think I’m good for your Dad.”  
“But Dad’s happy with you!” Shep exclaimed, stomping his foot and making you laugh lightly.   
“I know. But they don’t see that.” You said, ruffling his hair. “But I don’t want you guys worrying about it.”  
“Did a fan just say something?” Gen asked you, and you nodded. Pulling her over to the side, you whispered the conversation, watching as a scowl covered her face.  
“Give me a minute.” She promised, before marching past a surprised Rob to the stage.   
“Mom can be scary.” Shep whispered, as you stayed back with them, wondering exactly what she was going to say.  
“Y/N, you won’t go away just because that lady wasn’t nice to you?” Tom asked quietly, as you led the two boys over to the couch. Settling down, they both cuddled up tight against you, and you wrapped your arms around them.   
“No, I’m not. You guys, and your Dad, mean so much to me. It’s going to take a lot more than a couple of jealous fans to run me off.” You assured them, and it was true. While it might hurt to know what people were thinking about you, you weren’t going to give this up for anything.


	23. Tough Love

Sitting there with both boys, your mind was on the stage, and what Gen and Jared were telling the audience. In a way, you hated the fact that it had come to this, that Gen was coming to your rescue. But maybe, finally, this would get taken care of, and you would finally be able to be happy with Jared. To see what a relationship with him would be like without the disapproval of the fans hanging over your head.  
“Y/N, I’ve got these little munchkins. Why don’t you head out there, see what’s going on?” Rob said, pulling you from your spot on the couch, before plopping down where you had just been sitting.   
“Are you sure? Because I don’t mind sitting here with them.” You offered, a little nervous about going out there.  
“I’m sure. Go.” He ordered, and with your hands in your pockets, you made your way behind the stage, standing inconspicuously off to the side. Gen was standing in the front of the stage, a microphone in her hand. Even though she wasn’t the tallest woman, in fact she seemed petite, especially with Jared standing there, she commanded the stage.  
Jared had his mic in his hands, watching her nervously as she stared out at the crowd, a frown on her face even though the audience was cheering wildly. Tapping her foot, she waited for the audience to quiet down. It took almost a full minute before they were quiet enough for her to talk.   
“I’ve been thinking about coming to a couple of conventions in the future.” She started, making the cheering start all over once again. “I thought it would be fun to be with the fans, signing autographs, and doing photo ops. After all, I had heard how great it was from Jared, repeatedly. But now I’m not so sure.”  
The gentle sounds of the audience stopped immediately, and the room became so quiet you could have heard someone’s phone vibrating. Giving a moment for her words to sink in, she continued. “You see, there was a woman here this weekend, one that I’m sure is going to be one of my close friends. And you guys, and I know it’s not everyone, but this needs to be said. You guys have done nothing but belittle her and bring her down at every turn. And it’s not even here. But online as well. She is a sweet girl, who deserves none of this!”  
You could hear the hushed whispering of the crowd picking up, and you saw a couple of people recording. “Y/N deserves none of your harsh words, or name calling. Jared and I, our relationship is over, and had been way before he started dating Y/N. He is free to date whoever he wants, even if she is younger than him. And about that. Age does not matter. If they are happy together, who are you to say anything?”  
“Gen, I…” Jared tried to interrupt, but Gen was on a role.   
“If you are rude enough, or stupid enough to say these things to her face, or anyone here, then you have no place in the Supernatural family. This family is supposed to be about love, and support, and you have given none of those things to Y/N. I’m ashamed of you, and it breaks my heart to know about all the pain you have put her through. I’ve seen them together. They are good together, and happy. And that’s all that should matter. Not your petty opinions. Please be happy for them, or keep your opinions to yourself. I’m sorry to those of you who have been kind, that this does not pertain to. But this needed to be heard, and I think it needed to come from me.”  
Handing the mic to Rich who stood opened mouthed behind her, Gen stepped off the stage. The audience remained quiet for a moment, before a round of applause sounded throughout the room. There were a couple of people not clapping, but you could tell her words had a powerful impact. Especially since the videos would no doubt end up on the internet, spreading to those fans who sent hate mail online.  
Heading back into the green room, you saw Gen standing in front of her boys, taking a sip from a water bottle. Without a word, you went up to her, wrapping your arms around her, giving her a huge hug. Without a moment’s hesitation, you felt her wrap her arms around you, returning the hug.  
“Thank you for that. You didn’t need to do it, but I will be forever grateful that you did.” You told her, just as you heard the audience cheering off Jared.   
“It needed to be said. They weren’t listening to you, and they weren’t listening to Jared. I figured if they heard it from me, the ex-wife, that maybe it would start to sink in.” She explained.  
“I hope it does. I just want this to be over with.” You sighed.  
“There’s always going to be those certain fans who aren’t happy unless they are causing other people pain. But we will just try to ignore them.” She answered.  
“Why are you so amazing, and cool with this? Not to be rude, but aren’t ex-wives supposed to be bitchy and horrible?” You asked her, making her throw her head back and laugh.  
“Yeah, I guess they are. But Jared and I are still friends. And I wish him all the best. You seem like the best, and I hope it works out for you. You’re cool, and I wouldn’t mind becoming friends with you.” She said, just as Jared burst into the green room, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.   
“I would like that, a lot.” You told her as Jared came forward, wrapping an arm around both of you.   
“How about I take both of these pretty women, along with those two handsome boys out to dinner?” He suggested.   
“Are you sure? This was just a surprise and I don’t want to intrude.” Gen started to say, but you nodded.  
“No please. After everything you’ve done for us, I would love to have you join us for dinner. So I can get to know you a little better.” You insisted, watching as a smile lit up her face.  
“Dinner sounds great.” She agreed, as both boys started cheering. Leaning down, Jared grabbed Shep, placing him on his shoulders, as Tom reached for his Mom’s hand. Jared looked back at you, holding his hand out, and you took it. Sure, it might seem weird, having dinner with his ex, but you had a feeling it would work. That this could be the start of a unique but fulfilling relationship.


	24. Late Night Talks

You had never imagined you would be sitting here, with your boyfriend on one side, his ex-wife sitting across from, laughing at something she said. Your small group had gone out for dinner, and you had been extremely nervous, not exactly knowing what to expect. Sure, you had spent time with Gen before, but it had never been like this, with Jared by your side. Tom sat next to you, talking animatedly away about anything and everything that caught his fancy.  
Jared was doing an amazing job of making sure everyone felt included in the conversations and dinner. You knew it couldn’t be easy for him, sitting between his new girlfriend and his ex-wife, but he was handling it great, and you knew it was partially because they had ended their relationship by being friends.   
“So, Y/N,” Gen started, turning your attention from the TV show Tom was talking about to her. With her wine glass in her hand, she waved it around, showing she was slightly tipsy. “Is there any chance you and Jared are going to be adding to our little herd anytime soon?”  
Taking a minute to understand what she was meaning, you blushed deeply. You hadn’t even been thinking that far into your relationship yet. After all, you were still young, and hadn’t planned on having kids for a couple of years at least. “Well, I…uh…Jared and I…” You stuttered, and finally Jared took pity on you.  
“Y/N and I aren’t ready for that in our relationship just yet.” He answered her, squeezing your hand.   
“But I want another baby brother or sister!” Tom exclaimed, pouting. “Please!”  
“You’ll just have to wait.” Jared told his son who started pouting. You could tell he was tired, and ready for bedtime.   
“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired.” You said, pretending to yawn. In truth, you weren’t that tired, you just wanted to miss the tantrum that could happen if he didn’t head to bed soon. “How about we call it a night?”  
Gen gave you a relieved smile, before taking a sleepy Shep from his chair. As Jared reached down to take Tom, he shook his head. “Want Y/N.” He muttered, and Jared raised an eyebrow at you, asking if it would be okay.  
Reaching down, you picked up Tom, not minding the heavy weight in your arms. Following Jared out of the restaurant, you all started walking the short distance to the hotel. Somewhere along the sidewalk, Tom fell asleep in your arms, and Jared reached over, taking him before your arms grew tired. “He really likes you.” Gen whispered, a sleeping Shep laying over her shoulder.  
“Jared? I would hope so. We’ve gone through enough.” You answered, and she shook her head, chuckling softly.  
“No, I mean Tom. He hasn’t really opened up to too many people, but he loves you. It makes me happy to see that.” She answered. “But yeah, I can see that Jared really likes you to. He probably doesn’t realize it yet, but he’s in love with you. I can tell.”  
“Well, don’t tell him, but I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him too.” You whispered quietly enough that Jared couldn’t hear.  
“Good. He needs you in his life.” She answered, before walking into the door Jared held open for you.   
“Y/N, I’m going to follow Gen up to her room, help settle these two knuckleheads into bed.” Jared explained. Sure, you could have been nervous, having Jared alone with his ex-wife, but you trusted him. And you strangely enough trusted Gen.   
“Give them a kiss for me.” You told him, before taking the elevator up to your room. Quickly stealing one of Jared’s extra t-shirts, you changed into it, lounging on your back. With a sigh, you began scrolling through social media, hoping you wouldn’t hate what you ended up seeing. Scrolling through, you saw some pictures taken by talented fans. A couple you reblogged, commenting on how good they were. There was one, of you and Jared before you had left the stage. You were talking animatedly about something, and Jared was sitting there, a loving smile on his face as he watched you. Thanking the person for the wonderful picture, you downloaded it, making it your main screen on your phone.  
There was quite a bit of conversation about your panel, and having Gen show up. There were the fans that applauded Gen for taking your side, and other fans who said that it shouldn’t have been needed in the first place. There were a couple who apologized for acting the way they had. But then there were still those, who couldn’t find anything nice to say. Knowing you should just ignore and move past them, you couldn’t help but read a couple.  
“Y/N is just an oblivious idiot. Gen and Jared are still meant to be together, and she’s just a pit stop along the way.” One read. Moving past it, you read another. “I hate Y/N! She’s so freaking clueless! I hope they kill off her character so we never have to deal with her again!” That one hurt, but you pushed past it, almost ready to close your phone when you saw one more. “I don’t care what anyone says. Y/N is just using Jared. I’m going to kill her”!  
This person wasn’t talking about your character, they actually wanted you dead. It hurt, more than you had imagined, knowing someone you had never met wanted you dead. And just because they couldn’t stand you being with him. Quickly blocking that person, you shut your phone off, turning on the TV.  
You weren’t going to let the comments bother you, you decided. Even if they hurt, and you wished you could tell the person off for being so rude, you knew it was just a hurtful fan. And if you gave in, that would make them win, and that wasn’t okay.   
Hearing the door unlock, you smiled up at Jared, who came and sat down next to you. “How’s the kids?” You asked him, feeling his large hand lay gently on your lower back where the shirt had ridden up slightly.  
“Asleep. They were exhausted.” He answered, before standing up to remove his jeans. “And did you steal my shirt?”  
Nodding, you sat up, tucking your legs underneath you. “You look better in it anyways.”  
As soon as he was down to just his boxers, he slid under the covers, pulling you next to him. “Jar, I was reading some comments.” You stated to say, watching as he frowned.  
“Are you sure that was such a good idea? You know how they’ve been.” He answered, his hand rubbing up and down your back.  
“I know. But there were some amazing photos. And some of the fans have gotten better. But why would they want me dead? As in actually saying they were going to kill me?” You asked, feeling him tense up beside you.   
“Someone actually said that?” He asked, his tone serious.  
“Yeah. I just don’t get it. Why do they have to be so mean?” You asked him, but he was already reaching over for his phone.  
“I don’t know. But we’re going to get Cliff in on this. Make sure it’s just someone being stupid and not an actual threat.” He explained, typing away. Never had it occurred to you that someone might actually follow through with their internet threats, the thought bringing shivers up and down your body.


	25. Heading Home

The next morning you woke in the hotel just as dawn’s light started shining through the curtains. Shuffling in bed, you tried to get closer to the comfort of Jared’s body, not quite ready to pull away from your warm bed just yet. Reaching over, you found it cold, and you realized that Jared had been gone from bed for quite some time.   
Yawning, you sat up, rubbing your eyes as you glanced around the room, searching for the tall, lanky figure that you yearned for. It was at the couch, in the corner you spotted him, as he whispered to his phone. Standing up, you made your way over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“As long as it’s not more than that.” Jared said, speaking a little louder now that you were awake. “I don’t care who you are, joking about something as serious as that is not funny. I wish I knew who they were so I could give them a piece of my mind.”   
He grew quiet, as he listened to whoever was talking on the other end. At the same time, he reached around, grabbing you and pulling you over the couch, where you landed on his lap in a squeal. Holding you tight to him, he began nuzzling your neck as the person on the phone continued to talk. “Good. A person like that doesn’t need a social media account. Thank you, Cliff, for your help, and Y/N and I will be down in about an hour.”  
“What did Cliff want?” You asked him, giggling when he started tickling your sides.   
“That threat last night was just that. A threat and nothing more. The person made an apology, and deleted it’s account.” He assured you. His hands roamed up, past the skin peeking out from your tank top, up your sides, resting right below your breasts. “You have nothing to worry about.”   
Just then his phone rang again, and he groaned. “It’s Jensen. Baby I’ve got to answer this.” He apologized, his hands leaving your skin, as he picked up the phone. Pressing a quick kiss to the side of his jaw, you stood up, pulling off your shirt and tossing it behind you. Hearing a groan, you laughed before making your way into the bathroom.   
Almost exactly an hour later, both you and Jared were dressed, all your stuff packed and ready to be taken down to the lobby. Before opening the door, Jared pulled you to him, his hand covering your lower back. “I know it might have been the best start to your conventions, but I hope you enjoyed yourself.”   
“I was with you, how could I not?” You answered, tilting your head up when his lips came to meet yours. A quick kiss, almost over before it even began. “I can’t wait to be home with you though.”  
“Home sounds amazing.” He agreed, grasping your hand. Walking side by side, the two of you joined up with Jensen, who looked like he was still half asleep. Cliff was waiting by the elevator, and as soon as he saw you, he stepped forward, patting you on the shoulder.   
“Everything has been taken care of.” He assured you. “There is nothing to worry about.”  
“Where’s Gen and the kids?” You asked Jared during the elevator ride.  
Tucked close to his side, you had your hand still in his. “Their plane was early this morning. Probably almost all the way to Texas by now.”  
“That’s too bad. I was hoping to say goodbye to them.” You answered, just as your small group stepped outside, and made your way to the waiting car. It was crazy, how fast this weekend had gone, and how much had happened during it. Hopefully, it had done its job, and the fans wouldn’t be as harsh about your relationship anymore.   
Your relationship with Jared had been challenging and unique from the start, and you were more than ready to just go back home and hope that your rocky start wasn’t an omen of bad things to come. Relationships had never come easy to you, and you knew you had less experience in that department than Jared. After all, he was older than you, and had a marriage under his belt.  
“What are you thinking about?” He whispered as you sat in the middle of him and Jensen in the car as it lumbered towards the airport, morning traffic making the travel slow. “I can almost see the wheels turning in that brain of yours.”  
“Just about us.” You answered, feeling him stiffen up slightly beside you. “How our relationship has been off-kilter ever since it first started. Do you think that’s a bad thing?”  
“No.” He answered immediately. “I think that all the things that we have been through will do nothing but make it stronger. I think that’s where Gen and I went wrong. Our relationship came to us easy, with really no problems getting in the way. Smooth sailing isn’t always the best course. Do I want our relationship to be easy? Sure. But I also want it to be worth something.”  
“You are amazing, you know that, right?” You asked him, amazed at how he could turn anything into something positive, something you needed to hear. You were about ready to kiss him when you heard Jensen clear his throat beside you.  
“You guys forget that I’m here?” He grumbled, but you could see it was just an act. He seemed happy that the two of you were together from day one, and had been one of your biggest supporters.   
“Nah, I just figured you wouldn’t mind.” Jared answered back, smacking him on his shoulder.   
“I don’t.” Jensen agreed. “And to put my two cents in. Relationships grow stronger through tough times. When Danneel and I first started dating, we had more than one obstacle, but I think we’re all the better because of it. Sure, there’s the age difference between you, and the fans that can seem to get past it. But I’m closer to you guys than anyone, and I can see that this relationship has done wonders for the both of you. And I think that this weekend did nothing but bring the two of you closer together.”  
“Thanks Jensen.” You turned and pressed your lips to the stubble on his cheek. Jensen was like an older brother to you, and had always been there since your first day on set.   
“Hey now!” Jared pretended to be upset. “Don’t you go stealing my girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter sucks!! Just trying to push past a little bit of writer's block.


	26. Distant

Being back in Vancouver, back at Jared’s house, was even better than you had expected. It felt like home, and as soon as your bags were in your room, you were back down stairs, sprawled onto the couch with Jared, a movie playing in the background. He was busy strolling through his phone, his other hand laying sprawled over your shoulder as you laid against him.   
“Your kids and Gen make it home okay?” You asked him, and he nodded.   
“Yeah, about an hour before us.” He answered, his mind seeming far away.   
“That’s good. I hope they come up for a visit soon. I love your kids.” You stated, but he just mumbled some response.  
“Everything okay Jared?” You asked him, and he finally looked at you, a slight frown on his face.   
“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t it be?” He asked you, and you turned to face him.   
“Because you’re a million miles away. There’s also this.” You answered, running your hand along the frown.   
“Just tired I guess.” He answered, but you weren’t sure that was it. A little hurt that he wouldn’t open up to you, you stood up.   
“Me too. Think I’m going to call it a night.” You told him, waiting a minute for him to come with you, but he didn’t move.   
“See you in the morning?” You asked, wondering what had him acting like this. You had hoped he would come up with you, or at least ask you to sleep in his room with him. But nothing, and the thought had you worried.   
“Of course.” He answered, finally standing up and giving you a peck on the cheek. “Sleep well.”   
Watching as he made his way to the kitchen, you went up to your room, no longer feeling happy and carefree as you did earlier. Changing into pajama’s, you slid into bed, wondering if you had said, or done something that might have upset him. Sure, you knew he had boughts of depression, but you weren’t sure if this was it.   
Telling yourself you would keep an eye on him, you fell asleep, wishing you had his arms wrapped around you.  
________________________  
Waking up the next morning, you were saddened to realize that he had never come into your room last night. Wishing that you had forced the issue of sharing a room, you stood up, wrapping a robe around you before making your way down to the kitchen.   
Coffee had already been brewed, but Jared was nowhere in sight. A note sat on the counter, and as soon as you poured yourself a cup of coffee, you reached for it. “Left for the studio early today. Needed to talk to the producer.”  
It wasn’t the worst of omens, but you were still feeling a little left out and unsure, especially after he had done so much over the weekend making sure your relationship was more rock solid than before. With a sigh, you reached for your phone, dialing Gen’s number. She still knew him probably better than anyone, save Jensen, and maybe she could help.  
“Hey Y/N!” She exclaimed, and you could hear the boys giggling in the background. “What’s up?”  
“Is this a bad time?” You asked her, and you could hear her say something to the boys before she came back online.   
“Of course not. We’re just eating breakfast. Is everything okay? You seem kind of down.” She asked, and you were amazed at how well she could read you, even though you hadn’t known each other very long.  
“I didn’t know who else to ask.” You started. “But when we had dinner, things seemed like they were going well, didn’t they?”  
“Of course. Especially after Jared and I laid down the law. Why are you asking?”   
“I don’t know. He was fine on the plane ride home. But as soon as our luggage was put away, he pulled away. Seeming distant, and he kept frowning. This morning he left with just a note. It just doesn’t feel right.” You explained, nervously picking at the toast you had just made.   
“That doesn’t seem right.” She agreed quietly. “And he didn’t say anything? At all?”  
“No. I asked, but he just waved it off. Do you think it’s his depression? Was this weekend too hard on him?” You worried out loud.  
“I don’t know.” She admitted. “It could be. Just keep an eye on him, and text me anytime.”   
“Thanks Gen. I’m sorry to bug you. I just didn’t know who else to talk to.” You thanked her, before hanging up. Sighing, you tossed what was left of your toast in the trash, not even close to being hungry. Knowing you were needed at the studio in an hour, you went back upstairs, planning on getting ready and seeing if Jared was still being detached towards you.  
______________________  
Waving at the guard as you passed through the gate, you parked in your normal spot, right next to your trailer. Sure, your trailer was nowhere near as big as Jared or Jensen’s, but you had made it your own. Glancing between it and Jared’s, you made your way to Jared’s, knocking on it. Almost immediately, the door opened, and Jared stood there, staring down at you.   
Searching his face nervously, you were disappointed to see his face carefully schooled into a mask that hid any of his emotions. With no idea how he was feeling, or what he was thinking, you smiled up at him. “You left early this morning.” You started awkwardly, wondering if he was even going to let you into his trailer.   
“I left you a note.” Was his answer, as he stepped back, waving you into his personal space.   
“I saw it. But is everything okay?” You asked him, wrapping your arms around yourself when he didn’t make a move to kiss you, or hug you.   
“Y/N.” He sighed, and your heart froze at the tone behind his words. It was like your worst nightmare coming true, and you had no idea why anything was happening. “I think we need to talk.”


	27. Heartbreak

"Y/N." He sighed, and your heart froze at the tone behind his words. It was like your worst nightmare coming true, and you had no idea why anything was happening. "I think we need to talk."  
Those were not words anyone wanted to hear. Never a good thing for a relationship, and you felt your legs turn to jello underneath you. Bracing yourself against the counter, you stared up at him, your face pale. “What’s wrong Jared? You’ve been acting distant all day.”  
Sighing, he sat down on the couch, running his hand through his hair. Pointing to the spot next to him, you declined, sitting across from him. If he was breaking up with you, then you didn’t want to be sitting next to him. “Y/N, I know we’ve gone through some tough times already.” He started.  
“Yeah, and you’ve been supportive and kind through it all.” You answered, your heart still in your throat.  
“But maybe it’s telling us that we shouldn’t be together…” He mumbled, his words thick with emotions.   
“No, it’s not.” You pleaded, broken hearted that this was happening. “It makes us stronger. Please don’t give up on us.”   
“I think it’s for the best. You can stay in my house as long as you need. I know it might be awkward, but I am not going to kick you out. We can go back to being friends.” He insisted, as he stood up and started pacing the small room.   
With tears pouring down your cheeks, you watched him, wondering what had made him come to this decision. It wasn’t anything you had expected. Everything had been fine when you had flown home from the convention. Even better than you could have expected, and you had been looking forward to furthering your relationship.   
“I’m not sure I can do that.” You whispered, knowing how hard it would be for you to stay there. To be in the same house with him and not be able to wrap your arms around him. To feel those lips against yours. It would be hard enough to work together, but you would not give your job up just because he decided to toy with your heart.  
“I know it will be hard, but Y/N, this is for the best.” He told you, turning to face you, and that’s when you noticed how red his eyes were, how hard he was trying to control his emotions.   
“Jared, please. This isn’t you. Tell me what’s wrong and we’ll work through it together.” You tried again, but he waved it off. Whatever had set him on this path had him convinced it was the right one, and it hurt, more than you ever thought it would.  
“Y/N, just go!” He yelled at you, and you slid back in your seat, this new version of Jared scaring you. “Please Y/N, just believe me when I say it’s over, and you can’t change my mind.”  
Standing up, feeling weak and heart broken, you glanced towards him one more time. “Jared, I don’t know what go into you, but if this is the way you’re going to act, then I’m glad you’re ending things. Because I’ve been through enough already trying to stay with you, and you’ve just tossed that back at me like it was nothing. So, if you let me walk out that door, then that’s it. There’s no coming back from it, and I hope your happy. I hope it makes you happy that you have taken my heart, my hopes and shredded them completely.”  
Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, your hand on the doorknob. Wishing that he would stop you and apologize for his moment of madness. But words didn’t come, and you threw open the door, not surprised to be pelted in the face by cold, hard raindrops. The rain matched your heartache.  
“Y/N, wait!” Jared yelled, just as you stepped out into the freezing rain.  
“What Jared?” You asked tiredly. “Are you trying to stomp my heart further into the ground? Because it’s already ten feet under, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to bring it back.”  
Standing behind you, he grabbed your shoulder, turning you to face him. “Y/N, I never meant for this to happen. I really did care for you, and I think we could have been happy together.”  
“Then why are you pushing me away?” You asked angrily, so confused at the mixed signals he was sending.   
“Because it needed to be done. It was the only way.” He answered mysteriously. “I’m so sorry sweetheart, but I have no other course of action. Just don’t hate me too much.”  
“You’ve just stomped on my heart, shredded it, and buried it.” You grumbled. “And now you’re asking me not to hate you? You don’t get to do that Jared, not right now.”   
Pulling your shoulder from his grasp, you stormed out into the rain, walking past a shocked Jensen to your trailer. Slamming the door shut behind you, you collapsed onto your bed, not even caring that you were getting the covers wet. Tears fell steadily onto your pillow as you cursed yourself. You knew it had been a wrong move, getting involved with a coworker. But Jared had been so kind, so persistent, that you hadn’t been able to say no. You had quickly felt yourself fall for him, and you wondered if you would ever get over him.  
A loud knock sounded on your door, but you ignored it. You weren’t scheduled to film today, so you knew it wasn’t anyone from the office. “Y/N?” Jensen yelled out, and you cursed the fact that you hadn’t locked your door.  
“Go away.” You muttered, but you heard his footsteps head towards your bedroom, and soon he was kneeling down next to the bed, glancing worriedly at you.  
“Y/N, I just came from Jared’s trailer. I’m so sorry.” He said softly, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from your face.  
“Jensen, you’re his best friend. Why would he do that? Why would he toy with my heart, only to rip it into pieces?” You asked him, wiping your hand across your nose.  
“Y/N, I’m not allowed to tell you why.” He answered, looking angry. “Jared made me promise, and like you said, he’s my best friend.”  
“Can you give me a hint? It hurts so bad, knowing that he tossed me away like yesterday’s trash, and I…”  
“It wasn’t completely his idea.” Jensen interrupted you. “But don’t say I sent you. If I did, Jared would kill me.”   
Standing up, he started to leave the trailer, before turning to face you once again. “Oh, and if you need a place to stay, the spare key is in the flowerpot.”


	28. Rash Decisions

As you lay there, you wondered if your heart was even beating. Or if it was so broken from Jared's hurtful words that it had stopped working.

Jensen had done nothing to calm you down. Sure, he had offered you his house to stay at, but you didn't want to get in between the two men. In fact, you knew that wouldn't happen. They had been the closest friends before you arrived, and they would be that way when you left. But that still didn't mean you should stay at Jensen's house and cause them problems.

Heading into your kitchen, you pulled out your hidden bottle of whiskey. You had taken it from Jared's trailer when you had first started going out with him. It was his favorite brand, a very expensive type that you loved as well. Pouring yourself a healthy shot, you downed it quickly before pouring another.

It didn't take the pain away, but the warmth settled into your frozen bones, making you feel slightly better. Taking the bottle with you, you went back to the couch, settling in for a long night of drinking. It wasn't as if you had anything better to do.

About an hour later, you glanced down in surprise at the mostly empty bottle. It had gone down smoothly, and you had a really good buzz going on. Realizing you would need a taxi to get to a hotel for the night, you stood up, swaying on your feet.

Quickly making use of the bathroom, you stumbled your way down the stairs, almost face planting as you slid down the last one. Ignoring the curious looks of the crew, you weaved your way across the lot, the alcohol messing with your ability to walk straight.

Walking past Jared's trailer, you could see the lights shining through the windows. Stopping for a moment, you gazed up, trying to spot him inside, wanting to rush inside and demand he tell you why he was acting so stupidly.

With a sigh, you kept on going, not wanting to get into an argument with your alcohol muddled mind. Rounding the corner, you could see the crew heading into the building, no doubt getting ready to film a scene between Dean and Cas.

As you made your way to the front entrance, you heard voices in front of you, the familiar voice of the executive producer and the the main person in charge of the show.

"Is it done?" He asked, as you hid in the shadows.

"I'm not sure, but Jared didn't seem very happy. We planted the seed, now we just have to wait to see how it goes. We will go through with it if he changes his mind." The other man, Jim said.

You could hear them rounding the corner, so you quickly hid in the shadows. Your heart racing, you kept hearing their words repeating in your head. Wondering if they had pushed Jared to break up with you.

With the alcohol bolstering your temperament, you stepped up, right in front of them. "Y/N, what are you doing here?" Jim asked you, glancing guiltily to his companion.

"I'm quitting!" You exclaimed, happy when both of their mouths opened in shock. "I don't know what you did to Jared, but I'm not going to let you blackmail him. So I'm done. You can kill off my character, or replace her with another dumb actress, but I'm not going to work for assholes like you."

Without waiting for their response, turning on your heel you headed straight for the entrance, and your portal to your freedom.

Sitting there, still fumming at the nerve of them, you tapped your foot angrily. Knowing you might come to regret this in the morning when alcohol wasn't making you act rashly. But you didn't care. You weren't going to stick around a place where they thought they could mess with relationships and people's lives so easily.

As soon as the taxi arrived, you stood up, opening the door. "Y/N, wait! Where are you going?" Jared yelled, rushing to the gated entrance. It was closed, and the gate keeper was on break, so you knew he couldn't make it to you before the taxi took off.

"Somewhere where I don't have to deal with people who think they know what's best for me!" You yelled, slamming the door as the taxi pulled away.

He stood there, watching you as the taxi turned the corner, out of his vision, and you wondered what he was thinking. It seemed like every time the two of you started getting closer, something happened to mess that up. And you were tired of it. It made you wonder if it was fates way of saying the two of you weren't meant to be together.

It wasn't until you felt the warm liquid on your cheeks that you realized you were crying. Turning your face to the window, you let them fall, too tired and hurt to care.

"Where to, Miss?" Your driver asked, and you weren't sure what to tell him. You couldn't go back to Jared's, even though that's where all your belongings were. Jensen had offered you his spare bedroom, but that wasn't a good option either. Gen was down in Texas, but you didn't want to go to her with your relationship problems. With nobody else in Vancouver that you could go to, you asked for a hotel, somewhere near the water and far enough away from the studio.

"Sounds good Miss. Nothing a chance of scenery can't fix." He answered softly, turning the car towards the ocean.

After about a twenty minute taxi ride, he pulled up in front of a small, locally owned motel. Nothing like the huge chain resorts you usually stayed in. Stepping out of the car, you paid the driver, thanking him for his kindness. "Tell Marge that Ol' Frank sent you. She'll give you a good deal."

Stepping into the small lobby, you immediately noticed all the beautiful scenery pictures lining the wall. Waiting for service, you glanced at each one, amazed at how beautiful they were.

"My late husband took those." A female said behind you, and you turned to see a short woman, barely even five foot standing behind the counter. Her reddish hair was more gray than red, tucked neatly into a bun. Her face was wrinkly, full of laughter lines.

"They're beautiful." You told her, coming to stand in front of the desk. "I need a room please."

Taking a moment to glance at your tear stained face, she nodded, clucking her tongue. "I say you do, along with a nice little R&R."

"I was supposed to tell you Ol' Frank sent me." You said when she turned to her ledger book.

"That Frankie. Always sending strays my way. You must have pulled at his heart, for him to send you here." She answered, taking an old fashioned key from the wall behind her.

"I've had kind of a rough night." You admitted. "My boyfriend broke up with me, and I quit my job." You told her, surprised at how easy it was to talk to her.

"Well, he's nothing but a fool then." Was all she said as she handed the key over. "Here's my best room. One queen bed, your own private patio and hot tub. Free breakfast in the morning."

Taking the key, you made your way down the hallway, to room 23. Unlocking the door, you flipped the light switch, amazed at the room in front of you. A beautiful iron bed was placed in the middle, it's quilt handmade. A fireplace was directly in front of it, electric for easy convenience. The bathroom boosted a huge tub, along with complimentary bath fizzes. Stepping out onto the patio, you noticed even in the darkness your amazing view of the beach and the ocean beyond.

Mentally planning on shopping tomorrow, you slipped out of your clothes, climbing into the plush bed. Glancing down at your phone, you noticed at least four missed calls, from Jared and Jensen. Ignoring the messages waiting you, you closed your eyes, exhausted from the emotions that had run you tagged today. Hoping that tomorrow, you wouldn't wake up regretting everything.


	29. Beach Side

Groaning, you pressed your palms to your eyes, trying to block the bright light shining through the window. Muttering under your breath, you turned to your side, wanting to cuddle up against Jared's warmth, hoping you could go back to sleep.

The side of the bed was cool, no residual watch from your personal furnace of a boyfriend. Waking up fully, you winced at the pounding headache you felt as soon as you sat up.

"Jared?" You called out, your vision clearing enough to recognize you weren't in your trailer. Neither were you at Jared's house. As the fog began to lift from your brain, memories of last night came fleeting back in. Visions of Jared's face as he said those dreaded words. You remembered the bottle of whiskey that you had emptied.

With a groan, you even remembered your hast decision to quit your job, yelling at your bosses before striding out.

"What have I done?" You muttered, just a light knock sounded on the door. Stumbling out of your bed, you opened the door to see the kind lady from the night before holding a tray out in front of her.

"Good morning, hope I didn't wake you." She said, her voice chipper. "I just knew you would be needing a good breakfast after your rough night."

Setting the tray down on the small table, she went to the patio doors, pushing back the curtains until your room was filled with light. Blinking against the intrusion, you reached down for the cup of coffee, only to have your hand swatted away.

"First this." She ordered, handing you a glass of water and some aspirin. "This will help your headache."

Downing the pills and water in one shot, you turned to glance at her. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me!"

"True. I don't know you. But you seem like someone who needs a friend." She answered. "Now enjoy your breakfast, then get yourself into the beach. A little beach always makes everything better." She insisted before leaving the room.

As soon as she was gone, you sat down at the table, the food in front of you smelling wonderful, even with your hangover. Munching on the food, you picked up your phone, afraid to see what would be on it. Pressing the button, you were met with nothing but a black screen. Searching through your purse, you tossed it down, realizing you had no charger with you.

With the beach beckoning you, you quickly hopped in the shower, your hangover slowly fading away. Dressing in your clothes room yesterday, you grabbed your key card, stepping out into the chilly air.

The walk felt good, the cool air refreshing you more than anything else had, and by the time you reached the mall, you were feeling hopeful that everything was going to work out.

Hitting the clothing store first, you picked up some simple clothes and underwear. Passing by the swimsuit section, you nibbled on your lip, undecided. Finally you grabbed the clearance one, a simple black one piece. A sweatshirt was the last thing you bought in this store before you made your way to the main store at the other end. There you picked up much needed items, including a charger for your phone. Grabbing some snack items as well, you began the tedious process of lugging them back to your room.

Charging your phone as soon as you got back, you changed into your swimsuit. Leaving your room behind you went out to the isolated beach, surprised to see you were alone.

The wind coming off the water was brisk, blowing your hair back from your face. Settling your blanket on the sand, you walked out to the water, letting your feet acclimate to the cold water.

Stepping out farther into the water, you ducked underneath, your breath catching as the cold water ran over your body.

The water was too cold to stay in for long, and soon you were back on your blanket, a towel wrapped around your shoulders.

With your arms wrapped around your knees, you stared off into the choppy waters letting your mind wander.

A part of you wished you had never been cast as a special guest on the show Supernatural. Then you would never have met Jared, and your heart wouldn't have gone through all the pain these past couple of weeks.

Even thinking about Jared made a tear slip down your cheek, and you hastily brushed it away. None of that mattered anymore. You were gone from Supernatural, and your acting chances probably gone with it.

Your relationship with Jared was probably shot as well. Even if they had forced him to break up with, things had been said, hearts had been broken. It would be hard coming back from that.

It took you a minute to realize that one tear had turn into a hundred, your hands soaked with the salty tears.

With your heart still as heavy before, you knew the best thing for you would be to break all ties. To leave Vancouver, head somewhere where the likelihood of running into Jared once again were slim.

Dusting off your hands, you stood up, ready to gather your items and head back to downtown Vancouver. Jared would no doubtedly be filming, and you still had a key to his place. You could easily pack your items, and be gone before he made it home.

With heartbroken determination, you gathered up your blanket, hugging it to your chest as you stared out at the ocean. The waves called to you, a symbol of your turbulent life, and for a split second, you wanted to let them swallow you whole.

Shaking the maudlin thoughts away from your mind, you went back into your room, cleaning off the salty ocean water before slipping into the oversized sweatshirt and leggings.

Sitting down on your bed, you opened your fully charged phone, ready to face the negativity that was no doubt the majority of your notifications.

Right away your notifications started ringing, messages after message popping up on your screen. Missed calls, voice mails and text messages piled up. You saw messages from Jared, Jensen, even Gen. A couple of phone calls from the main office of Supernatural.

It was overwhelming, and you were about ready to just delete everything when a new message from Jared came in. With your hand shaking, you pressed open, afraid to read what was on the screen.

"Please, let me know you're okay. Just a word, a symbol. Anything to let me know that you're alive and holed up somewhere. I'm so freaking scared. Please Baby."


	30. Facing Your Fears

"Please, let me know you're okay. Just a word, a symbol. Anything to let me know that you're alive and holed up somewhere. I'm so freaking scared. Please Baby."  
Reading Jared’s text, you weren’t surprised when a tear fell and hit the screen. Another and another, and soon you dropped the phone, curling in as tight as you could, letting the tears fall. It hurt, but they continued to fall. It was the culmination of everything, and you were glad no one was there to see the big ugly tears that soaked the pillow below you.   
Truthfully, you had no idea what to do. You had lost your boyfriend, your job, even your house in one day. You were shunned by most of your fans, and you wondered if you would ever be able to find another job. Your heart wanted nothing more than to go back to Jared, and you ached to feel his arms around you once again.   
Taking a deep breath, you picked up the phone, calling the one person who might have some insight on your problem. “Y/N, thank god! Where are you?” Gen exclaimed, answering almost immediately.  
“Outside of Vancouver.” You sniffled. “In this cute little motel by the ocean.”  
“But you’re okay?” She asked you, muttering something before you could hear her shut the door behind her.   
“No, I’m far from okay.” You whispered, trying your hardest not to cry once again.   
“I know sweetie. I’ve heard what’s happened.” She answered.   
“What do I do? I’ve lost Jared, my job. Even my home!” You exclaimed, standing up and pacing the small room.  
“You need to talk to Jared. Let him explain everything, then the two of you can go from there. But Y/N, this isn’t the end. You two can work through this, I know you can.” She insisted, but you had your doubts.   
“I just wonder if I should start all over again. Move away, find a new job. Maybe not acting anymore.” You muttered. “Get as far away from this heartache as possible.  
“No.” She exclaimed. “You’re going to fight for what’s yours. Tomorrow, you’re going to head back to set, demand your job back. Then, you’re going to talk to Jared, who acted rashly.”   
“I’m not sure I’m brave enough.” You argued. “But I’ll try.”  
“Good. Now get a good night’s sleep. Everything will look better in the morning.” She said softly. “And then, if you need to, you can come down to Texas with me and the boys. You’re always welcomed.”  
“Thanks Gen. Thank you for being there for me. I know it can’t be easy, since I’m your ex husband’s girlfriend, but you have been nothing but nice, and you don’t know how much I appreciate it.”  
“It’s the least I can do. Jared will always be my friend, and I want him happy.”  
Hanging up the phone, you cuddled deep into your bed, your mind racing as you thought about tomorrow. You knew Gen was right. You should just go there tomorrow, and talk to the manager and producer, see what was going on. Then, talk to Jared, just to see if anything was salvageable.   
Yawning, you closed your eyes, knowing you would need a good night’s sleep for your busy day tomorrow.   
Sleep wasn’t easy that night. You kept tossing and turning, your mind continuing to play tricks on you, making you think the worst was going to happen. Visions of the producers laughing you off set, and never being able to find another job filled your nightmares. If it wasn’t that, then it was Jared shutting the door in your face, literally ripping your heart in two.  
By the time you finally gave up on sleeping, you felt as if you hadn’t actually slept at all. Sighing, you rubbed your hand over your face, knowing you needed to get started on your day. Changing into a simple outfit of jeans and your sweatshirt, you quickly packed the rest of your small belongings back into the little duffle bag you had bought.   
Making your way to the lobby, you weren’t surprised to see the little old woman standing at the front desk, humming as she cleaned away. “Oh, it’s you!” She exclaimed, turning to face you with a huge smile. “I take it things have worked out.”  
“Not yet. But I can’t hide here any longer.” You told her, handing over the key. “It’s time I face things, and try to make them right.”  
“That’s the spirit.” She answered, handing me my bill which was so much cheaper than it should have been. Glancing up at her, all she did was wink before reaching over and grasping my hand. “And I have a feeling everything is going to work out for you. Just believe in it.”  
“Thank you.” You said, turning to leave.  
“Oh! Let me call a cab for you!” She said as she hustled around to the phone. Heading outside, you sat on the little stone bench, letting the morning sun warm you. It wasn’t too long before a cab pulled up, the same man as before. Glancing behind you, you waved to the sweet little woman, before climbing inside the cab.  
“Back to the lot miss?” He asked you, pulling away from the curb.   
“No, I think I need to head home first.” You answered him, wanting to wear something a little more appropriate when you talked to the studio heads. Giving him the address, you leaned back, watching as the beach scenery quickly changed into the busy, bustling city of Vancouver.  
“I hope you enjoyed your stay.” He said, surprising you. “That place is always good when you feel lost.”  
“It was a wonderful place.” You answered. “I know I’ll probably find myself back there someday.”  
By this time, he was pulling the cab up in front of Jared’s house, whistling at the beauty of it. “You left this house to stay at that tiny motel?”  
“Yeah.” You answered, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time you would be pulling up to this house. Hoping that you could fix things with Jared. Thanking the cab driver, you went to pull out the last of your change, but he shook his head.  
“No, I’m just glad I got you home safe and sound. That’s payment enough for me today.” He told you, before pulling away.   
You couldn’t see any lights on, and in a way, you were relieved. You didn’t know if you were quite ready for a confrontation with Jared yet, even if you wanted to fix things. Sliding the strap of your duffle bag further up your shoulder, you went to the front door, easily finding the spare key Jared had told you about.   
Slipping inside, you went into the kitchen, grabbing a banana before planning on heading up to your room. As you walked through the darkened hallway, you were stopped by the sound of Jared’s gruff voice. “Y/N?”  
It took your eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the living room. All the curtains were drawn, the lights off, and it was almost completely pitch-black inside. You could barely see him sitting there, sprawled out in one of the arm chairs, his long legs stretched out in front of him. “Jared…I didn’t expect you to be home.” You muttered, not knowing exactly what to say.


	31. Talking Things Out

It took your eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the living room. All the curtains were drawn, the lights off, and it was almost completely pitch-black inside. You could barely see him sitting there, sprawled out in one of the arm chairs, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "Jared...I didn't expect you to be home." You muttered, not knowing exactly what to say.  
“I couldn’t go to work.” He muttered, his voice low and hard to read. Caught between wanting to head up to your room, but also wanting to run straight to Jared and throw yourself in his arms.   
“Jared, I…” You started, but the words died. You had no idea what you wanted to say. What you could say to make things better between the two of you. Reaching up to turn on the light, so you could see Jared’s face, he stopped you.  
“No, I don’t want the light on.” He grumbled, and you dropped your hand, staring hard into the darkness, trying to see him. “Do you know how worried I was? You took off, in the middle of the night, and I couldn’t stop you. I tried calling, and texting, and you wouldn’t answer. I was so scared that something had happened. I couldn’t handle that.”  
“Jared, I’m sorry. But so much had happened. I needed to get away, to find myself.” You answered him, taking a step farther into the room, your movements cautious and unsure.   
“Did you?” He asked quietly. “While you were scaring the shit out of me, did you find out what you needed to?”  
“I don’t know.” You admitted quietly. It was true. While you had been at the motel, you had made the decision to leave, to start over in a new town. But being here, seeing Jared like this, it had you wondering. Was that the best move? Or were you running from the only good thing you’ve ever had?  
Standing up suddenly, Jared ran his hand through his hair, and in the slim light shining through the window you could see how much of a mess he was. His hair was standing on end, his five o’clock shadow already turning into a full out beard. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and you don’t think he had changed since the night you had taken off. “Y/N, I don’t know what to think. I texted and called, and you called Gen instead. My ex-wife! You quit your job, while I broke my own heart making sure you kept it!” He yelled, and you took a step back, his words slowly registering.   
“You did what?” You asked him, ignoring his complaints as you tried to wrap your mind around what he just said. With his hands on his hips, he towered over you, and you knew most people would be intimidated by his size. But it didn’t faze you. You were too caught up in your emotions, in trying to figure everything out. And the pain in his eyes had you realizing that this large man was hurting just as much as you were.   
“Y/N, I did the only thing I could think of. The heads of the show were threatening to kick you off the show, trying to get some more publicity out of our relationship since it hadn’t worked for them before. They told me that either I broke up with you, or they would ship you off to some other network show. Or just fire you all together. I knew how much you loved working on Supernatural. I couldn’t take that from you.”  
“So, you thought ending our relationship was the right solution instead?” You asked incredulously.   
“It was temporary!” He argued. “I didn’t want to lose you, but I didn’t want you to lose your job either!” His voice had raised considerably, the loudest you had ever heard him. There was so much emotion in his words, and even in the darkness you could see the tears shining in his eyes.  
“I would have rather lost my job than lose you.” You whispered, as he raised his hand up as if he wanted to hold you, but he dropped it. “And now I’m afraid I’ve lost both.”  
With a choked sob, you turned and raced from the room, rushing up the stairs, and straight into your room. Seeing Jared at the house when you hadn’t expected to have changed things so much. Seeing him in so much pain, trying to talk things through, had taken so much out of you that you weren’t thinking straight.   
Laying down on your bed, letting the tears fall, you wished for nothing more than to be held in Jared’s arms. It had been your comfort zone, the safest place you knew until recently, and you didn’t know how to handle the fact that you may never have that again. That your running away and quitting your job might have ruined everything.  
“Y/N, running away doesn’t solve anything.” Jared muttered as he pushed through the door, sitting down on the bed next to you. “It just postpones things, and makes them worse. Please, don’t run from me again. How can we work this out between us if you’re always running?”  
“Jared, I’m sorry. I haven’t really had much experience with relationships.” You muttered into your pillow. “I’ve always seemed to break everything I touch, and I figured this was broken beyond repair.”  
“Y/N, I know you’re younger than me, and you don’t think you have as much experience. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is our feelings for each other. Relationships aren’t all rainbows and candy. It takes work, and I know I’ve messed up too. I should have never made a decision without talking to you first.” He told you, laying down behind you and pulling you into his arms. Letting him, you rested your head against his chest, relishing the feel of his arms around you once again.  
“Do you think we can fix this?” You said softly, so softly you weren’t even sure he heard you.  
“Of course.” He answered, giving you hope for the first time in a long time. “Y/N, I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else, and I will do anything in my power to make sure that we stay together. Screw the producers, and their stupid thoughts. You and I belong together, and I will gladly leave the show if that’s what needs to happen.”  
“You can’t leave.” You argued. “Supernatural wouldn’t survive without you, and there’s too many people that you help with it.”  
“Fine. Then we go tomorrow and try to talk them into giving you your job back.” He insisted, and you sighed.  
“But what if they won’t? They wanted me gone, and I gave them the perfect opportunity.” You answered unhappily.   
“Maybe if we get the fans behind us, the producers will have no choice but to bring you back.” Jared thought out loud. “Our t-shirt campaign is ending tomorrow I think. Maybe we can use that to force the producer’s hands.”


	32. Planning Time

After your talk with Jared, the two of you laid side by side in bed. Not really touching, just staring into each other’s eyes as you tried to come to grips with what had just happened. You had never imagined Jared would be home when you returned, and you knew the conversation hadn’t exactly gone the way it should have. But it was over, and you had a feeling that your relationship with Jared was on the mend.  
His hazel eyes were still red rimmed, the tip of his nose red as he gazed over at you. His long legs were bent, his knees brushing yours. His hands were resting in between the two of you. A couple of times you had seen them move, reaching out to you before dropping back on the covers once again.  
You wanted nothing more than to scoot over on the bed, resting your head against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around you. But with the hurt the two of you had gone through, you weren’t sure if the two of you were ready for the physical contact.   
“Y/N, come here.” Jared whispered, opening his arms, and without a second thought you scooted over, cuddling as close as you could against him. With his heart beating under your ear, you felt yourself start to relax for the first time in a long time. Sure, you still had a giant hill to climb, but back in his arms made you feel as if anything was possible.  
“Jared, thank you.” You mumbled against his shirt. “I don’t deserve you, but you’ve stuck with me. Giving me what I need before I even know I need it.”  
“Y/N, I love you. I just want to keep you safe. I’m sorry it sent us this way, but I know we can overcome it. This relationship is too important to give up on it now.” He assured you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.   
Sighing, you let your eyes close, feeling tired for the first time since he had been so cold to you. Settling closer to him, you let your eyes drift shut, knowing that come what may tomorrow, you would rather have your relationship with Jared than your job at Supernatural.  
__________________________________  
“Y/N, it’s time to wake up.” Jared whispered in your ear, pressing his lips to your cheek. Groaning, you snuggled deeper down under the covers, never wanting to leave the cocoon of your bed. But memories of last night soon started drifting in, waking you up. Blinking your eyes, you saw Jared’s hazel eyes staring down at you through a blanket of his hair.   
“Do we have to go?” You asked him, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with him all day long. To forget about everything, to feel his body pressed against yours once again.   
“Yes. We’re getting this all figured out. Then, when the break comes up next week, you and I are going somewhere. Anywhere I don’t care as long as it’s you and me. Some interrupted time for just us.” He told you as he guided you into the bathroom. “Now, take a shower, get dressed. Wear your charity shirt. We’re going to do a little live video before we head to the studio.”  
Hearing that made you a little nervous, and you couldn’t stop thinking about it as you quickly took a shower and got ready. Making sure you looked okay, you took your time walking down the stairs, smiling at Jared who was sitting out on the patio, a couple of breakfast plates and coffee cups in front of him. Heading out there, you leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Eat. Then we’ll do our video. The fans have been missing you.”  
Not very hungry, you nibbled on your food, waiting nervously for the time you would talk to your fans. Wondering if it would make any difference to the producers, or if your time on Supernatural was done. You loved Supernatural, and you wanted to stay. But you also knew you might have burned your bridge there.   
“Ready?” He asked you, setting up his phone to record. Nodding, you let out a little squeal when he picked you up, setting you down on his lap. “Let’s show these fans that we’re still madly in love.”  
The video went smoothly. Much better than you expected. The fans seemed eager to see you, wishing you well and saying how much they loved the two of you together. Fans went as far as to say there were worried about you, hoping everything was going okay. It was sweet, and it went a long way to make you feel better.   
Towards the end of it, Jared turned to camera to face him. “Listen up. The Supernatural family is good at getting what they want. They can work together, and get things done. Well, Y/N needs a little bit of help. The producer’s decided they didn’t want Y/N and I working together anymore. They decided that publicity wasn’t good enough for them. So, they said she needed to go. It created quite a problem. So, what I’m asking you is to send in letters, and emails. Anything to let the producers know that you still want Y/N on the show. That it shouldn’t matter that Y/N and I are together. Sure, there’s an age difference, but we’ve given you our opinion on that. So please. If you care about us at all, let them know. We love you, and we can’t do anything without you!”  
Shutting the video feed off, Jared leaned back in the chair. “There. That puts pressure on the head office. It makes them look bad if they don’t give you the job back.”  
“But what if it was the wrong move?” You asked him worriedly. “What if it pushes their hand the wrong way, and they get rid of the both of us?”   
“I have a contract, and they know this show won’t survive without Sam Winchester.” He answered you, his voice full of conviction. “They won’t be that stupid.”


	33. Standing Your Ground

"And if I don't want to quit?" You questioned, making no move to take the papers.   
Jim stared at you, his face unreadable. Sitting there uncomfortably waiting, you wanted to do nothing more than groan when his phone rang, and he leaned forward to pick it up. Holding his finger out to you, he began talking to whoever was on the phone, completely forgetting about you.  
Seconds ticked by and he continued to talk on the phone. Tapping your fingers against your thigh, you were about ready to get up and hang the phone up when he glanced your way. “Listen, I’ve got to go. Yeah, I’ve got Y/N Y/L/N in the office, and we’re talking about whether we should keep her on the show or not.” He stated, listening for a moment. “Yes sir, I agree totally. Yes, I will let you know what happens.”   
Hanging up the phone, he finally turned his attention back to you. “So, where were we?”  
“Talking about whether or not I wanted to quit or not.” You muttered, and he nodded his head.   
“That’s right.” He exclaimed. “Now, here’s the thing. I really don’t want you to quit. You are liked on the set, and your character has important things coming up this season. But I also don’t want to deal with all the negative publicity surrounding you and Jared. So, I’m at a quandary.”   
Leaning forward, you made sure he was looking at you before you spoke softly and with authority. “My relationship with Jared is strictly that. It’s between Jared and me. It’s not there for the public to push and prod us. It’s not for your publicity use. Sure, it’s been tough, with the age difference. But I don’t think it would have been near as hard to deal with if this office hadn’t tried to use it for its own advantage.” You stated calmly.  
“Well Y/N, you know that…” Jim stuttered, unused to being talked to this way.   
“I know, and I really don’t care.” You answered him, watching as he leaned back in shock. “This is how I want this to go, and I hope you can agree with me. I want my spot back here. I love my character, and I love working here. I hate how my relationship with Jared had changed so many things, and I hope that it starts to settle down.”  
“Y/N…” He started, but you raised your hand, continuing.  
“Jared and I are still together. We are happy, and in love. I don’t want you guys trying to mess with that. Leave us alone to figure out this relationship ourselves. It won’t get in the way of our work, I can promise you that. So, do we have a deal?”   
Templing his fingers together, he stayed silent, and you wanted nothing more than to squirm in your seat under his gaze. You had never been this pushy, this matter of fact with any boss before. But this mattered to you, a lot. You didn’t want to lose your job. You loved it here, and it would only make matters harder between you and Jared if you had to find somewhere else to work. “Deal.” He finally answered, and you let out a relieved sigh. “I have to admit, it was nice seeing you stand up for yourself. You’ve grown a lot since we first hired you. From a nervous actor fresh out of school, to this strong woman who knows what she wants. I hope you channel some of that into your character.”  
“Thank you.” You answered. “Of course. I can’t wait to get back to work!”  
“Then go.” He told you, waving you away. “Nothing more needs to be done here, and I do happen to know that there is a big scene for your character being filmed tonight.”  
Smiling widely, you bolted from the chair, turning to the door, when you took a deep breath. Wiping the smile from your face, you opened the door, immediately noticing Jared pacing in the waiting room. As soon as the door opened, he glanced towards it, his face full of hope.  
When he noticed your face, and the lack of a smile, his shoulders slumped. As he walked forward, you could see his mind working fast, trying to figure out your next step. So, you did the only thing you could think of. Jumping into his arms, you pressed your lips against his, letting all your excitement find its way to him through your kiss.   
“I take it there was good news?” He asked you as soon as he could pry himself away from your kiss.  
“The best!” You answered, laughing as he moved away from the secretary’s desk, never once attempting to move you from your spot. With your legs wrapped around his waist, your arms around his shoulders, you knew this wasn’t the easiest way for him to walk. But he was moving out of the room, and down the hallway, not even acting as if you were straining him. Coming up to a side room, he pushed the door open, shutting it as soon as he stepped inside. Sitting you down on the top of the table, he stayed between your spread legs, staying as close to you as possible. “Spill the beans.” He ordered, as his hands ran up and down your shoulders.   
“Well, I was really nervous at first. He kept talking about everything that had gone on, and had my papers in front of him that I would need to sign if I was really going to quit.” You started explaining, almost losing your train of thought with him so close. “He even answered his phone while I was in there! But it sounded like he was talking to someone higher up than him.”  
“Do I need to…” Jared started to say, moving away from you, but you grabbed his arm, pulling him close to you once again. So close in fact, that you could literally feel the heat radiating off him.   
“No.” You assured him. “Once he was finished, I told him exactly how I felt. And we agreed that I belonged here. With you,” You paused. “And on the show.”  
“Yes!” Jared exclaimed, leaning down so he could celebrate with a kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you held on tight, moaning when his teeth nibbled on your lower lip.  
“Guys!” Richard yelled as the door banged open. “Couldn’t you at least head back to your trailer for your make out session?”  
Blushing, you stayed behind Jared as he turned to stare at his friend. “What are you even doing here?” He asked.  
“Excuse me, but I’m the director this week dumbass. And this is our planning room. So, if you don’t mind, we’re going to get started.” Richard continued.  
Standing up, you followed Jared out the door, stopping to give Richard a hug. “Nice to see you again Y/N. Glad to hear you’re still here. I would have worked my ass off to get you back.”  
“That man.” Jared teased as the two of you made your way back to his trailer. “Just because he was in a couple of episodes, thinks he knows everything about Supernatural. He’s a pain to work for.”  
Grabbing Jared’s arm, you pulled it over your shoulder, cuddling tight to his side as you walked. “I call bull. You love Richard, and he’s a great director.”  
“True.” Jared admitted. “I’m just annoyed that he broke up our celebration.”  
“Well, we don’t have to be on set for another couple of hours.” You suggested, reaching down to squeeze his tight butt. “So, how about we continue our celebration in your trailer?”


	34. Celebrating

"Well, we don't have to be on set for another couple of hours." You suggested, reaching down to squeeze his tight butt. "So, how about we continue our celebration in your trailer?"  
“Hell yeah!” Jared exclaimed, grabbing your hand and pulling you behind him through the hallway.   
“Jared!” You giggled, almost running into his back when he stopped suddenly.  
“Would it be too obvious if I picked you up and carried you across the set?” He asked you playfully.  
“Probably. But we can just run.” You answered, when someone yelled his name behind you. “No.” You whined as Jared turned to see who wanted him.  
“Jared, the producer wanted to talk to you for a moment. Nothing important, but he would really appreciate a moment of your time.” The secretary announced.  
“Why don’t you wait for me in my trailer?” Jared suggested, his hand squeezing your arm comfortingly. “I won’t be long.”  
“Jared, just promise me that you won’t let them talk you into something stupid.” You whispered, not wanting the secretary.  
“Of course not.” He answered, blowing you a kiss before following the secretary down the hallway. With the smile wiped from your face, you stepped outside of the building, making the trek back to Jared’s trailer. Planning on waiting there until Jared made his way back to you. Maybe even stripping your clothes off, lounging in bed, hoping that he wouldn’t be too long.   
As you rounded the corner, Jensen grabbed your arm, pulling you into one of the old sets. “Really Jensen? If you were going to corner me, you could have at least done it somewhere a little nicer. Not some creepy old haunted house?”  
“Hey, it’s not my fault most of the sets for Supernatural are creepy!” He argued. “But enough, what the hell happened? I heard you were in the producer’s office. And now Jared’s not with you. Are you back, or….?”  
“Should I make you squirm?” You teased, watching as his eyes narrowed. Crossing his arms across his chest, he raised an eyebrow, not happy with your attitude. “Fine, everything’s fine. I hope.” You muttered, still worried in the back of your mind that something would get messed up. That this happy little world that you hoped would happen would get ruined by something.   
“Alright, talk.” He ordered.  
“Well, I went in there, hoping to get my job back. Or at least make sure that Jared didn’t lose his. Didn’t look good at first, but I stood my ground, made sure the producer know that I wasn’t happy with the way things had been handled. So, now I have my job back, but they’re talking to Jared. I just hope they don’t kill of my character or something now.” You spoke fast, hoping to get this conversation over so you could head to Jared’s trailer.   
Jensen pulled you in for a hug. “Thank god. These past couple of days have been horrible. Jared’s been frantic with you gone, and I was afraid that nothing would get fixed between the two of you. That you would just take off, leaving him heart broken. But with you back, and on set, things seem better. Are they? Because even though I love you like a little sister, Jared is my family first. And I hated seeing him like that.”   
“I’m sorry.” You whispered, your head tilted down. “But when he broke things off with me, and then I heard the producers, I did the only thing I could think of. I’ve never really had people around that cared for me, or wanted what was best for me. But I’m trying to make things right, and so is Jared.”  
“I know the age difference has been tough for the two of you. But if you can work this out, then I think the two of you can work anything out.” He said, his eyes softening. You had always known he would take Jared’s side, but you hoped it would never come to that again. “But now, I’m need back on set. Dean’s got a couple of shots driving Baby. Keep me updated?”  
“Of course.” You answered, smiling up at him before he walked away.  
Feeling that your talk with Jensen cleared the air a little, your steps were a little lighter as you finally made your way to Jared’s trailer. Sure, you could have met in yours, but his was bigger, more spacious since he was one of the main stars. Using your spare key, you unlocked it, climbing inside.   
His trailer was homey and messy, but it didn’t annoy you at all. Bypassing the main living room filled with scripts, dog beds and boxes of who knows what, you went into the bedroom. A king-sized bed filled most of the area, just big enough for Jared’s tall frame. The standard brown comforter was haphazardly pulled up, pillows tossed everywhere. Shaking your head, you pulled the comforter down, before leaving the lights on low.  
As you started to pull your shirt over your head, you heard the door open. “Y/N?” Jared called out.  
“In here.” You answered, turning to walk down the small hallway to the main entrance. Jared met you halfway, his arms immediately grabbing you and plastering you against his body. “How did….” You started to ask, but his lips captured yours.  
Hungry and demanding, he held you immobile, his lips hot against yours as his hands wound up your body, cupping your neck. Moaning into his kiss, you stood on your tiptoes, changing the angle of the kiss. “They talked to long.” He mumbled once he was able to pull away from you, his hands sliding down your back to cup your butt, pulling you tight against him. “All I could think about was you here, waiting for me.”  
“But what did they want?” You asked, squealing when he picked you up, tossing you on the bed. As you bounced, you watched as he pulled his shirt off quickly, his long, lean body coming into view.   
“Just to make sure I was happy. I said as long as you were here with me, I would be.” He told you, coming forward and grabbing your legs, pulling you down until your butt was close to the edge of the bed. With a mischievous smile on his face, Jared undid the button of your jeans, pulling them down your legs. “Guess I should have started with these.” He chuckled, stopping to pull your shoes off and tossing them behind him. “There, that’s better.”   
With your pants gone, Jared’s long hands moved their way back up your bare skin, his hazel eyes searching out yours. Smiling up at him, you lifted your hips, letting him reach under the band of your panties, slowly pulling them down your legs. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, kneeling down on the ground. You should have felt exposed, and vulnerable, but all you could do is squirm, waiting for his next movement.   
“Jared.” You pleaded, wishing he would move his hands. Or his mouth. Or something. Anything.   
“I’m just so glad that we’ve worked things out.” He spoke softly, his hands resting on your thighs, his mouth moving closer and closer to your skin. “I couldn’t imagine life without you. Not just this, this intimacy, but you’ve changed me. For the better.”  
“Jared, I couldn’t have stayed away. You mean too much to me. But is now really the time to talk about this?” You argued, watching as his eyes darkened, his grip tightening on you.  
“Nope, not at all.” He agreed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your inner thigh, sending shivers through your entire body. Squirming under his touch, you wrapped your hands in the sheets, feeling his warm breath against your core.   
“Jared. Please.” You pleaded again, arching your back. With a chuckle, he placed his palm on your lower stomach, holding you still.   
As soon as his mouth brushed against your folds, you closed your eyes, your entire body tense. Slowly, much slower than before, Jared mouthed over your most sensitive part. “You’re killing me.” You muttered, earning nothing more than a chuckle from him.   
“Is this better?” He asked, his gaze connecting with yours for a moment before he lowered his head, running his tongue along your folds before circling lightly around your clit.   
A groan was his only answer as your hands moved to thread through his soft hair.   
As his fingers ghosted up your leg, circling to join his tongue, a loud knock banged on the door. “They can wait.” He muttered against your skin, his fingers easily sliding through your folds, brushing against your entrance.  
The knock sounded again, with Jensen’s booming voice following behind. “Damn it.” Jared muttered, pulling away from you. “Stay here.” He ordered, tossing the extra throw over you. “I love Jensen, but he literally has the worst timing ever.”  
Shutting the door behind him, you heard Jared’s footsteps as he made his way to the door. “Hey Jay, what’s up?” Jared asked, and you heard Jensen push his way into the trailer. Sighing, you stood up, pulling your underwear and jeans back on.   
“They’ve changed the filming schedule. You’re due on set in less than thirty minutes.” Jensen was explaining as you walked into the main room. “I know you guys were planning a little celebration, but it’s going to have to wait.”


	35. Change of Plans

“Jensen, you have the worst timing ever.” You muttered, crossing your eyes and frowning at your friend.  
“I know!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “But the producer is making demands, and I thought it would be safer for me to walk through this door, than some assistant. In case you were…” He stopped, his cheeks flushing at the thought of exactly what he could have walked in to. “But seriously Jar, they need us, now.”  
Jared turned to you, a frown on his face. “Guess I’ve got to go. But you don’t start filming until the morning, so why don’t you head home, and we can continue this celebration as soon as I get home?”  
“I think it’s better than nothing.” You agreed, stepping up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to your cheek. “Just hurry home, okay?”  
Nodding, he followed Jensen out of the trailer, making their way to makeup. Sighing, you plopped down on the couch, a headache suddenly pounding behind your eyes. Today had been crazy, and stressful, and you had wanted to release some of that tension. But it wasn’t to be, and now you were on your own, and you had no idea for how long.   
The longer you sat there, the more you realized you wanted to make this evening as special as possible. You had won the fight, both you and Jared, and you truly did need to celebrate. You had survived the stress of the previous week, and you were hoping your relationship would be stronger than ever.  
Resolved, you stood up, grabbing your purse, before leaving the trailer behind you. You had ridden in with Sam, but you had a feeling Cliff would give you a ride. Heading over to the main stage, you saw him standing there, sipping a cup of coffee. “Hey Cliff.” You greeted him, the big teddy bear of a man smiling at you. “Do you think you could give me a ride?”  
“Of course. Jared now you’re leaving?” Cliff asked, standing up for the man he considered a close friend.  
“Yes. He has to work, I don’t until tomorrow. He told me to head home, so that’s what I’m doing.” You explained, and Cliff nodded.   
After making sure you were buckled into the passenger seat, Cliff turned the Land Rover on, slowly leaving the parking lot. “I take it everything went well at the meeting today?”  
“Perfect. Or at least I hope so. I am back to work, and Jared didn’t have to do anything drastic. So, I call that a win.” You answered, tapping your finger nervously against your lip. You couldn’t wait to get home and get your plan in gear.   
“I really am glad to hear the two of you are working things out. When you were gone, I’ve never seen Jared like that. I wanted to find you myself, just so he could at least get some closure.” Cliff told me, and I sighed.   
“I know, but it was too much. So, I did the only thing my anxiety filled mind was capable of doing. Do I regret it? Definitely parts of it. But it also gave me time to think. And I’m back here. Back on the show, and Jared and I are pushing past these obstacles. Doesn’t that count?”   
“Yeah, I guess so.” Cliff muttered, pulling up to the house. “I know it hasn’t been easy for the two of you, but I hope now that you’ve given the producers a little piece of your mind, things will calm down.”  
“Thanks Cliff!” You exclaimed as you climbed out of the car, making your way up to the front door. As you turned the key in the lock, your mind was already swirling with ideas. You wanted tonight to be special, just the two of you finally alone.   
Tossing your keys on the counter, you began searching through the kitchen, writing a list of items you would need at the store. Humming to yourself, you wondered if you had time to stop at the mall as well, when your phone rang.   
Your mind still busy with your shopping list, you answered it quickly, forgetting to check and see who was calling. “Hello?” You answered, as you wrote another item down.  
“Y/N? It’s Gen.” Jared’s ex spoke into the phone, sounded stressed.   
“Hey Gen, what’s up?” You asked, your attention fully on the conversation now.  
“First, are things going okay between you and Jared? After, you know, everything?” She questioned.  
Glad that people were concerned about you and Jared, you were also getting tired of answering this question. “We’re good. I’m back on the show, and our relationship is on the mend.”   
“Great! That’s great!” She answered a little breathlessly. “Listen, I hate to do this, but I have no other choice. Do you think you and Jared could watch the boys tonight? I didn’t want to ask because of all the stress you’ve been through. But there is a family emergency, and I don’t really want the boys around it.”  
Sighing as your plans flew out the window, you found yourself saying yes to Gen. After all, they were Jared’s boys, and he needed them in his life as much as possible too. “Thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver! I’ll be there around four.”   
That still gave you time to go to the store, even though you were furiously writing a different shopping list now. One that the boys would enjoy. After hanging up with her, you grabbed your keys, driving the short distance to the store. Deciding that you would buy the ingredients for the special dinner you had planned as well as fun stuff tonight, you took a cart.   
After buying much more than you needed, you headed back home, struggling with the bags as you slipped through the garage door. Almost falling flat on your face, you dropped them on the counter, heading back for the second load when the doorbell rang.   
Heading to the front door, you saw Gen standing there, suitcases behind her, the boys jumping up and down in excitement. “Hey, sorry we’re a little early.” She mumbled as she pulled you in for a hug. “The boys were excited, and ready to go faster than expected.”  
“It’s okay.” You assured her, stepping back to let them in. Tom gave you a huge hug, Shep following him before they raced off to their favorite room, the Den. Their toys were in there, and you knew that would keep them busy for a little bit. “You have time for a drink before you leave?”  
She nodded, and you guided her into the kitchen, past your forgotten groceries, starting the tea kettle. “Thank you for taking the boys. I know it’s not Jared’s weekend or anything, but I didn’t have anyone else to turn to.”  
“Don’t worry.” You assured her. “We love having the boys, and Jared’s been wanting to spend more time with them. They can even come on set with us tomorrow while we film.”  
“You’re amazing.” Gen exclaimed, as you handed her a mug of tea. “I didn’t want to interrupt things between you and Jared. Not when you’re just starting over. But my grandma passed away suddenly, and I need to be down there. I just don’t want the boys down there, not yet.”  
“I understand.” You insisted. “It will be nice having Tom and Shep here, so you don’t worry. You just need to be with your family, and they can stay here as long as needed.”  
After giving her another hug, she left for the airport, and you finished putting away the groceries, wondering if you should message Jared, or leave it as a surprise. Deciding to leave it as a surprise, you pulled out a couple of popsicles, heading towards the Den where you could hear the boys playing. “Snack time!” You exclaimed, their faces lighting up as you handed them their popsicles.   
“So, I was thinking that we could have a fun family night.” You started to explain to them. “Get in pajama’s early, eat dinner on the couch and watch movies. How does that sound?”  
“Will Daddy be here?” Shep asked, his face already turning red from the popsicle juice.   
“Of course!” You exclaimed, just as your phone beeped. Checking it, you smiled up at the boys. “He’s on his way home now. What do you say while I get dinner in the oven, you boys change into your pajama’s? Then we can surprise him?”


	36. Dinner Together

Of course the boys needed help getting their pajama’s out of the drawers, and it became a chase around the house to get Shep to wear his shirt. By the time it was over his head, Tom had pulled out the rest of the clothes, trying to find his special sleep pants that he insisted he left at his dads.   
Finally, both boys were dressed in their favorite pajama’s, slippers on their feet. After leaving them to their toys in the den, you raced into the kitchen, quickly getting dinner into the over, knowing Jared would be home any minute. You wanted everything ready and prepared, so you didn’t have to worry about anything once he was here.   
Checking up on the boys once again, you went back to your room, pulling your shirt off and tossing it into the hamper. Ignoring your drawer full of sleep shirts, you pulled on one of Jared’s flannels, needing that extra comfort his soft flannel provided. It still smelt like him, and cuddled deep into it for a moment before exchanging your jeans for a pair of shorts.   
Hearing Jared pull up just as you pulled your hair into a ponytail, you took the stairs two at a time, hearing Tom and Shep cheering when they realized their Dad was home. Standing next to the hallway, you heard the door open, as Jared stepped inside.  
He seemed tired, and you wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around him, and spend the rest of the evening in his arms. But Tom and Shep ran past you, screaming Dad at the top of their lungs, throwing themselves into his arms.   
Watching as his tired face turned from shock and confusion to upper happiness and love, you knew leaving it for a surprise had been the right move. Standing there, you felt tears prick your eyes as you watched the scene. Grateful that you were a little part of this wonderful family. Wondering if there would be a time to add another child to the mix. Hoping that your relationship would last for that to happen.  
With one boy in each arm, he looked over to you, the tiredness gone. Noticing the tears in your eyes, he raised an eyebrow, and you smiled, waving away his concern. “Alright boys, let me talk to Y/N for a minute, then you’ll have my full attention.”   
Rubbing their heads as they left him behind, he walked forward to you, and you stepped right into his arms, resting your head against his chest. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss against the top of your hair.   
“It’s only been a couple of hours.” You teased, letting him press a quick kiss to your lips.   
“What were you thinking about? When you were looking at me? It looked like you had tears in your eyes.” He asked as the two of you walked towards the kitchen.   
“Us. You. Everything.” You answered. “Seeing you with your boys, I couldn’t believe how happy I was that we’re back together. That we’re working things out. Made me realize that someday I would like to add to the family.” You admitted quietly, keeping your gaze down. Not ready to see how he reacted to your words.   
His thin and long fingers came into your vision, gently grasping your chin and tilting it until you could stare into his hazel eyes. “Is that true?” He asked hopefully. “Because I would love nothing more than creating a bigger family with you. Today has been one of the best days I’ve had in quite some time. Having you back, not only at work, but here in my life, is exactly what I needed. I love you so freaking much it scares me at times.”  
“It scares me too.” You agreed, just before the timer for the oven went off, and you turned away from him to pull the big pot of macaroni and cheese out of the oven. “But it also gives me hope. We’ve been through so much, maybe we’ll finally have some blue sky up ahead.”  
“I sure hope so.” He answered as the boys came in, pulling on their Dad’s shirt. “Daddy, you’re not in jama’s!” Shep announced. “You gotta change!”   
“I do, don’t I?” He chuckled. “But Y/N’s wearing my shirt, and I don’t think I’ll fit into hers. Whatcha think? Should I try?”   
Giggling, the boys shook their heads before pulling Jared out of the kitchen and up the stairs to change. Hopefully not into your shirt. While they were gone, you took the time to set up dinner at the table, wanting to have a nice family dinner together before your evening of watching movies.   
Loud footsteps sounded down the stairs, and Tom came running up to you, covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. “Daddy did it!” He exclaimed, just as Jared came into the dining room. You tried to stifle a laugh, wanting to at least pretend to be upset. But it was very hard when Jared had a purple shirt spread tight against his shoulders, almost to the point of ripping it. It was one of your sleep shirts, one that had seen better days. It barely went past his chest, and you knew if he bent down it would rip in half.   
“Jared!” You exclaimed, before bursting out in laughter.  
“Daddy’s wearing a girl’s shirt!” Shep giggled, holding a much bigger shirt in his hands. Jared came over to you, carefully leaning over and holding his arms out to you. Sighing, you helped pry the shirt from him, wondering for a minute if you would actually have to cut it off. But finally it came off, almost knocking you over in the process.  
Laughing heartily, Jared pulled on his t-shirt, one that fit his large frame much better. “Alright, now that your Dad has stopped being a child, how about we have some dinner?”  
The boys launched themselves at the table, but had enough manners to sit there as you dished out a plateful for each one. Smiling at Jared, you watched as the boys dug into the macaroni and cheese, exclaiming about how it was their favorite meal.   
As you lifted your beer to your lips, you saw Jared smiling at you, his forkful forgotten. “What?” You asked him.   
“Thank you.” He said simply.  
“For what? The macaroni and cheese? It was easy.” You answered him, but he shook his head.  
“No, for this. An evening with the most important people in my life. I needed this more than I’ve realized. I’ve missed my boys, and you. And tonight, has made me happier than I could ever imagine.”  
“Well, it’s going to get even better. Because Tom has already picked out the movies for the evening.” You answered him, but you couldn’t help the blush that settled on your cheeks from his words.


	37. Wake Up

Groaning, Jared plopped down onto the large king-sized bed, stretching his arms up above him. Following along behind him, you laid down, resting your head against his chest. “That was exhausting!” He exclaimed, yawning widely.  
“But it was fun.” You argued. Truthfully, tonight had been lots of fun. Spending time with his two sons, getting to know them a little bit better. Your favorite part had been watching Jared interacting with his boys, seeing how loving and caring he truly was. Making you really crave a family with him. Not just the getting married part, and becoming the step mother to these two wonderful boys. But it tugged on your hormones, and you wanted a baby of your own. “Your boys are amazing, and they love you so much.”   
“They are pretty awesome. I love being a father, and I just wish I had more time for it.” He mumbled, and you turned until you were laying on your stomach, staring up at him. You could see the guilt eating at him, worried that he wasn’t there enough for his kids.  
“Jared, you are such an amazing person.” You insisted, and he glanced down at you in surprise. “It’s true. You try so hard to be there for everyone. You want the best for everyone, and that’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You are there for your kids, and now that our relationship issues are hopefully behind us, along with the problems with the front office, maybe we can figure something out. Maybe we can create a schedule with Gen. Get your boys a little bit longer.”  
“You would consider that? Even though they aren’t your kids?” He asked, and it hurt a little that he would even have to ask that.   
“Of course! I love those boys, and I would love to someday become their Step Mother.” You answered, hoping you weren’t going too far. “Jared, I love you, and I want to be a part of your life, a part of everything. I wouldn’t mind adding to the family, creating a life of our own.”  
“Are you saying what I think?” He asked you, his face very serious.  
Taking a deep breath, you nodded, nervously awaiting his response.   
Pulling you up his chest, he brought his lips down to yours, kissing you with a force you hadn’t felt before. “I would love that.” He whispered, brushing the hair back from your face. “I always wanted to have a house full of kids, and having a baby with you would make me the happiest man on Earth!”   
Feeling giddy at the way he took the news, you pressed your lips to his again, your hands sinking into that wonderful mane of his. As his hands skimmed your body, the sound of little footsteps sounded in the hallway, and the door creaked open. “Daddy?” Tom’s voice called out, and you pulled away from Jared, laying down next to him.  
“Yeah buddy?” Jared asked, sitting up and turning the light on. Both boys stood there, holding their favorite blankets in their hands.  
“Shep had a bad dream, and we wanna sleep with you.” Tom explained, stepping farther into the room.   
Patting the bed next to you, you smiled at the boys. “Come on in.” You smiled at them. At the invitation, both boys raced into the room, jumping onto the bed, settling into the bed between the two of you. Knowing there was no way you could cuddle against Jared now, you sighed, reaching over and turning off the light.   
As the three of you settled down under the covers, you felt a little body cuddling up to yours. “Is this okay?” Shep asked as he snuggled as close to you as he could.  
“Of course.” You whispered, ruffling the boy’s hair. Sighing in contentment, Shep closed his eyes, asleep within seconds. Jared glanced at you over the boy’s heads, shrugging his shoulder silently apologizing for the interruption. Smiling at him, you snuggled against the boy, your eyes growing heavy as you realized how happy you finally were.  
“Shh, we don’t want to wake her.” You heard Jared whispering as the bed was jostled. Peeking one eye open, you watched as Jared and the boys crept out of the room, leaving it darkened for you to sleep in. Snuggling deeper under the covers, you fell back to sleep.  
“Is it time?” Another voice whispered some time later, as the side of the bed dipped. Struggling to wake, your eyes flittered opened, a smile gracing your face as you saw Shep’s little face in front of yours. “She’s awake!” He yelled, definitely waking you up for sure.  
“I bet she is.” Jared chuckled. Moving to sit up, you saw a tray in his hands, Tom waiting by him. “The boys wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.”  
On the tray was oatmeal and toast, along with a cup of coffee. Placing it on your lap, you took a bite of the toast, looking at the boys as you ate. “So, what’s the plan today?”  
“Well, we both don’t have to be to the studio until this afternoon.” Jared started talking, sitting down on the bed next to you, Tom in his lap. “The boys wanted to come with us, and I said they could as long as they behave. Since Gen won’t be back yet.”  
“Yeah, and if need be, we know one of the PA’s will help out.” You agreed.   
“We were also thinking this morning we could go shopping.” Jared started to say as Tom bounced up and down in his lap.  
“We want to buy a present for you!” He exclaimed. Glancing between Tom and Jared, you knew you were outnumbered.   
Reaching over and tickling Shep, you asked him. “Is this something you want to do to?”  
“Yeah!” He exclaimed between giggles. “Dad said we could go to the mall, and find a…” He started to blurt out until Jared’s hand covered his mouth, covering up what he was going to say.   
Wondering what they were up to, you finished off your coffee. “Well, let’s get going then!”   
Getting a house full of boys up and ready to go was no easy feat. Jared went down to the kitchen, cleaning up the mess they had made for breakfast. That left you to get the boys ready, along with yourself. Shep kept wiggling as you tried to help him button up his shirt, and by the time you turned to Tom, you realized his shoes were on the wrong feet. Sighing, you helped him fix that, only to see that Shep had paired his flannel shirt with a pair of bright orange swim trunks. “I see you have your father’s clothing style.” You chuckled as you handed him a pair of jeans instead.  
With both boys finally ready, you went back in your room. Knowing that you would soon be in the makeup and hair dresser’s trailer, you went simple, keeping it lowkey, braiding your hair down your back. Slipping on some slim jeans and a sweater, you went back downstairs, seeing Jared struggling to get both boys into their car seats. Once that was taken care of, you climbed into the passenger seat, ready to see what Jared and his boys had up their sleeves. Because you never knew with him.


	38. Shopping

“Now Y/N,” Jared said as soon as he had pulled up to the new mall only minutes away from his house. “The boys and I have some errands to run, so why don’t you find something to keep yourself occupied. Go shopping, drink a coffee, get a massage. We’ll message you when we’re done.”  
Shaking your head, you helped Jared unbuckle the boys, before watching them as they took off. Jared had Shep balanced on one hip, Tom holding his hand, and you took a picture, wanting to capture the moment. To let Jared see the tender scene between him and his kids. Something that you hoped happened far more often in the future.  
With some free time on your hands, you weren’t sure what to do. There were the couple of items you could use, and coffee was always a good idea. But you really wanted to know what Jared was up to. For a second you even considered following him, but knew you would find out in time. That you didn’t want to ruin their surprise.  
Instead, you made your way to the toy store, figuring you could return the favor. Perusing the aisles, you found the perfect items for each boy, along with something for Jared, who would always be a child at heart. With the bag in one hand, and coffee in the other, you slowly made your way to the next store, almost stopping and turning around when you noticed a group of girls near the front of the store, dressed in Supernatural gear.  
Taking a deep breath, you started to make your way past them, hoping that if you moved fast enough, they wouldn’t recognize you. But as you came closer, you could hear their conversation, and it surprised you so much you stopped for a second. “I can’t believe we just saw Jared!” One girl squealed, jumping up and down. “And he was with his boys, it was so cute!”  
“I just wish Y/N had been with him.” Another one spoke up, surprising you. “She’s been treated horribly lately, and I just wanted to have the chance to tell her she’s my favorite!”  
“I know, right? Some of the fans have been so rude. But she’s been nothing but sweet, and her character is a badass.”   
Feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping, you stepped up to their small little circle. “Thank you for the kind words.” You spoke up, surprising the three girls.  
“Oh my gosh, it’s Y/N!” One of the girl’s squealed. “Can I hug you?”  
“Sure.” You chuckled, before you were swarmed by three teenage girls, getting squeezed by each one. “You’re my favorite!” One girl exclaimed, literally bouncing with excitement.   
“Really?” you were surprised.   
Talking to them for a couple of minutes, you took selfies with each one, signing their hot topic purchase before waving goodbye as you made your way into the store. As you began the search for a couple of items, your phone buzzed, and you pulled it out of your pocket. “We’re all done!” Jared exclaimed. “Where are you?”   
Letting him know where you were, you quickly picked out your items, heading to the cashier stand just as the boys came rushing down the aisle. “Y/N!” Tom yelled, a huge smile on his face.   
“Hey guys. Did you get your errand finished?” You asked them, handing cash over to the cashier.   
“Yeah. We helped Dad pick out…” Shep started to say just as Jared caught up with them, covering his son’s mouth before he could blurt out the news.   
“They helped me pick out this new watch.” Jared announced, holding out his hand so you could see the new, expensive watch gracing his wrist. “My other one broke last night.”   
“Don’t you have a drawer full?” You asked him as your little group made your way back to the SUV, so you could head to work for the day.   
“But it was my favorite.” He argued. “And this is the new model! They only had two in stock.”  
“So that makes watch number, what? Ten?” You teased, handing each boy the bag with their toy in it. Listening to their excited thank yous, you climbed into the passenger seat, smiling at Jared who was pouting at you.  
“I like watches.” He argued. “So, I won’t make fun of you and your collection of shoes if you don’t make fun of my watches.”  
“Deal.” You agreed, turning in your chair to see Tom and Shep already playing hard with their new toys.   
The mood was joyous as Jared drove towards the studio, so much different than the past couple of weeks and you were grateful. It made you love Jared even more, the way he could make everyone feel lighthearted and happy without trying. He was like sunshine, shining through the darkness that shrouded life, and it was that fact that probably drew you to him in the first place.  
“What?” He asked, glancing towards you for a second as he pulled into his reserved parking spot at the lot.  
“You’re amazing.” You told him, before climbing out the car to help unbuckle the kids. Missing the sly look that crossed his face, his smile widening. Lifting Shep out of the car, you held him in your arms as Jared took care of Tom. “So, while your Dad and I work, you guys are gonna have to stay in his trailer. But Uncle Misha promised to stay with you because he’s done filming for the day. How does that sound?” Jared talked to both kids as Misha came bounding up to your small little family.  
“There’s my two favorite people!” He exclaimed, already changed out of his trench coat for a sweater brighter than the rainbow. “And of course, Jared and Y/N.”  
The boys started giggling automatically, Shep reaching for Misha. Jared pulled Misha to him for a quick hug, and you caught him whispering in Misha’s ear. Misha nodded his head emphatically, his eyes wide as they stared your way. “Are you boys done with your secrets yet? We do have a show to film.” You muttered, feeling a little hurt at being left out.   
“Yep. Misha has clear instructions, don’t you Mish?” Jared asked his friend, who nodded in return.  
“The boys and I will be perfectly okay. You go get bloodied up Jared, and Y/N? Show those executives how stupid they were for even thinking about getting rid of you!”   
With that, Misha turned towards Jared’s trailer, both boys beside him. “I’ll see you in a little bit?” Jared asked you before he turned to make his way to the wardrobe trailer, leaving you to head towards makeup. Your mind swirling faster than you could keep up with, as you tried to imagine what Jared had up his sleeve. But he was a wild card, and it could be literally anything.


	39. On Set Surprise

It was a busy day back on set. Jared was off being Sam with Dean, while you were busy rehearsing your lines, ready to film your solo scene a little bit later. Walking back and forth, you reread the lines, making your way to the bunker’s set.  
“Excuse me, Miss. Y/L/N. But this set is closed off.” One of the PA’s stuttered, stopping you from walking into the building.  
“But they aren’t even filming in here!” You argued. “I was just going to set down at the library table and read my lines.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed to let anyone in. You’ll just have to find somewhere else.” She continued on, her face flushed as she tried to tell you what to do.  
“Fine. It’s not your fault. I guess I’ll go to the food tent.” You muttered, turning away. It was only a short distance to the food tent, and after ordering a fancy coffee, you sat down at one of their portable picnic tables. With your script in front of you, you sipped on the coffee, as two set designer’s walked in.  
“I think we’ve got it all set up for him.” One muttered as they piled their plates full of lunch food.  
“Aren’t you annoyed that we had to do it?” The other one grumbled, clearly unhappy at what he was forced to do. “These celebrities using their big name to create more work for us.”  
Your ears perked up at the mention of celebrities, making you wonder who they were talking about. “I don’t think that’s Jared’s way.” The first one argued. “He never asks us to do more work, and he’s always willing to help out. And I think it’s sweet.”  
Wanting to know exactly what they were talking about, you were disappointed when they left the room. It sounded like it was because of Jared they had to work extra, and you wondered exactly what was up his sleeve. He had been acting different all day, and you were just aching to know what was up.  
Trying to push it from your mind, you turned back to your script, reading on to the next scene, surprised to see that your character was in it more than you expected. It was a welcome relief, and you hoped that meant more good things to come.  
Bored and ready to be called to set, you left the tent behind, running into Jared as you made your way back to your set. “There you are!” He exclaimed, as you looked him over. Blood covered one side of his face, his knuckles bloody and his shirt ripped.  
“It looks like Sam isn’t having a very good day.” You teased, poking the hole in his shirt.  
“Hell no!” He agreed. “I’ve been clawed, shot and slammed against a wall. Or at least Sam has.”  
“Poor baby.” You sassed.  
“Where are you heading?” He asked you, walking beside you.  
“To my set. I was going to study in the bunker’s library, but it was closed off. So I figured I’d head to my set, get ready for my scene. I’m only filming one big scene today.” You explained as he stopped.  
“When do they need you?” He asked, his eyes never meeting yours.  
“In an hour. Why?” You spoke slowly, still trying to get a read on the man you had thought you knew so well.  
“Can you meet me at the bunker’s library? In say ten minutes?” He asked, before walking backwards, leaving you standing there.  
“But the bunker’s library was closed!” You yelled after him, but he just turned and started jogging towards his trailer.  
Shaking your head, you continued on to your set, dropping off your script. Making sure you knew where your markers were, you began the long trek back to the bunker’s set. Arriving with only one minute to spare, you knocked on the door once again, waiting for the PA to tell you know.  
“There you are!” She exclaimed, partially opening the door. “Everything is ready!”  
Raising an eyebrow, you stepped inside, glancing around. Only the sconces and the table lamps were lit, giving the place a soft welcoming glow. All over the bookcases and tables were pictures, and you peered closely at the one closest to you. It was a picture of you and Jared, one that had been taken on your first date. A small sticky note was placed at the bottom, words written in Jared’s tilted handwriting. The date was written, along with a little note. “The first time you gave me that smile. I think I was in love then and there.”  
Smiling at the note, you moved on to the next one. Each picture was a picture of you and Jared, the date it was taken, along with a little heartwarming note.  
“Some good pictures, isn’t there?” Jared asked, moving out from one of the aisles.  
“They’re amazing. You did all of this?” You asked, your finger resting on one of your favorites. It was at a convention, a selfie to catch the moment you woke up in his arms.  
“I had help.” He answered, and you knew he meant those two set people. Coming forward, you gasped when he got down on one knee. “I wanted to do this, and I wanted to do it right.”  
“Jared, I…” You stuttered, utterly shocked that this was going to happen.  
“Please, let me do this.” He insisted, just as Tom and Shep came out from behind one of the bookcases, silver balloons in their hands, huge smiles on their faces. “Y/N, I know our relationship hasn’t been the easiest. It’s had its ups and downs, and there were times we thought it wasn’t worth it. But you are worth it. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that age doesn’t matter. Love does.”  
“Jar…” You tried again, but he stopped you.  
“If you say yes, and I hope you do, just know that you’re not only getting me, but these two as well.” He started to say, and both boys interrupted him.  
“We love you, and want you to be our second mommy!” Tom exclaimed.  
“Say yes!” Shep exclaimed, handing you his balloon.  
“See, it’s not only my heart you’ve captured, but my son’s as well. They love you, and you’re amazing with them. So Y/N, will you Marry me? Us?” He asked, and you could see how nervous he was.  
“Say yes!” Both Tom and Shep kept repeating in the background, but you were only focused on Jared. The man that you loved with your entire heart. The man you wanted to continue a family with.  
“Yes!” You exclaimed. “Jared I love you! Of course it’s yes!”  
Throwing your arms around him, you pressed your lips to his, the balloon forgotten in your hand. “Wait!” He broke the kiss of. “I didn’t do the ring!”  
Pulling the box out of his back jean pocket, he got back down on one knee, he opened the box, showing you the beautiful ring. It was weird, having Jared propose while dressed as Sam Winchester, but still you held your hand out, letting him slide the ring on your finger. As soon as it was in place, Tom and Shep came running over, wrapping their arms around you. “I’m so glad you guys were a part of this.” You told them, smiling up at Jared.  
“They even helped pick out the ring.” He explained.  
“You did a great job.” You couldn’t stop smiling as you looked between Jared, his kids, and the cast and crew that were starting to come out from behind the bookcases. Jensen had filmed the entire thing, and you smiled up at him.  
“Thank you.” You whispered, cupping his cheek.  
“No, thank you. Thank you for turning my life upside down.” He spoke softly, stealing a quick kiss before the two of you turned your attention to the congratulations coming from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end!! Thank you so much for Reading!!


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kicking this around for a while, and finally had the chance to write it!!

Frothy, foamy peaks collided with the sand. The heat of the sun spread across your skin, making you drowsy, completely languid in your beach chair. Giggling could be heard from off to the side as Jared helped his boys build a sand castle.   
It was the third day of your vacation, and you weren’t sure you ever wanted to leave. Having your own personal villa on the beach, away from the rest of the resort had been amazing, and you weren’t sure you could handle heading back to the chilly town of Vancouver.   
It was your honeymoon, a rather eclectic honeymoon, considering you had brought the two children along, but you couldn’t imagine leaving them behind. Not when you were still learning on how to become a real family. Sure, in the future you and Jared would end up taking your real honeymoon, but this so far had been absolutely perfect.   
Spending time as a family, relaxing without the real world interrupting you. Shep and Tom had been amazing, infatuated with the sand and the ocean, often waking you and Jared up with the sun. That wasn’t too bad, it often meant they fell asleep early, giving you and Jared plenty of time in the evenings to relax, have a glass of wine, watch the sun sink below the water’s edge.   
It was your favorite time, with Jared’s arm around your shoulders. It made you realize that it had all been worth it. All of the stress, the dealing with the fans. None of it mattered now. You were where you belonged, and it didn’t matter that you were much younger than Jared. He loved you, and you loved him.   
“What are you thinking about?” He asked, plopping down in the sand next to you, shaking his head and sending specks of sand your way.   
“This. Us. Everything,” you answered, running your fingers through his hair, dislodging some of the sand that was still there. “Where are the boys?”  
“Digging in the sand behind us. They’re okay,” he answered. “Hungry, ready for dinner tonight. I’m ready too.”  
“It should be arriving soon,” you answered, grateful that they provided room service so far away from the main resort.   
“I can’t wait to watch the sunset with you by my side once again,” he whispered, leaning over your chair, his lips moving softly over your neck.  
“I can’t wait either,” you agreed, excited for tonight when you could tell him your news. You hadn’t been sure until this morning, and you knew he would be just as excited as you were.   
He helped you to your feet, both of you grabbing a boy and making your way through the sand to your tiny little cabana. As soon as you stepped inside there was a knock on the door, and Jared went off to answer while you ushered the boys into the bathroom to clean up before food.  
Dinner was a simple fair. Shrimp and potatoes, salad and freshly baked bread with key lime pie for dessert. Placing the dishes off to the side, you let Jared send the boys off to bed while you poured him a glass of wine.   
Taking it outside with you, you sank down on the patio couch, the sky already turning brilliant shades of red and orange. “Where’s your wine?” Jared asked, wrapping his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your cheek.  
“I didn’t want any,” you insisted.   
Sitting down next to you, he pulled you against him, leaning his head on yours. “I know this isn’t a conventional honeymoon, but I think it’s been amazing.”  
“I agree,” you answered, tilting your head up so you could face him. “And I think I’m about ready to make it even better.”  
“Did you get tickets to the luau tomorrow?” He asked, and you shook your head. “Do we have a personal tour somewhere? Are the boys going to be taken off of our hands for a couple of hours?”  
“Jared, if you’ll give me a minute I’ll explain!” You exclaimed, completely lost in the love shining for you in those ever changing hazel eyes of his. It was breathtaking, and awe inspiring, and you couldn’t believe all of that love was for you.   
“Okay.”  
“Jared, in a little over seven months we will be giving Tom and Shep a new brother or sister,” you told him, watching as his eyes widened before going down to your still flat tummy.  
“That’s why you turned away the wine,” he stated. “I’m going to be a Dad again?”  
Nodding, you let out a little squeal when he stood up, pulling you into his embrace. “And you’re going to be the best Mom. You already are. Tom and Shep love you. I can’t wait! I hope it’s a girl. I’ve always wanted a little girl who wraps me around her finger. Oh, this is the best news!”   
Before you could even answer him, he had you pulled tightly against him, his hands fisted in your hair, his lips crashed to yours.   
Holding on tight, you knew this was it. The life that you hadn’t been looking for. But the life that had seemed to swallow you up, making you realize what you had needed all along. And it was only beginning, with another life on the way.


End file.
